Deja Vu All Over Again
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Richard Grayson hated going to a private school so he got kicked out of every single one. Finally he gets sent to a public school and meets his old flame Roy Harper. Dick is conflicted he is supposed to marry Kori Anders. He must decide love or duty.D/R/K HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 So Here I am Now What?

_Richard Grayson hated going to public school, so he got himself kicked out of everyone he whnt to until his parents set him to public school. Once he gets there he meets his ex-boyfriend, Roy Harper, and the girl he is suppose to marry. Now he must choose between what his heart wants and his duties to his family. DickRoyKori GarRae GarthDonna WalyJen Kori?_

**_Chapter 1: So Here I Am Now What?  
_**

Dick hated moving from school to school but it was part of his routine, his parents were always on the go so they would send him to a private school, he'd get in a fight and get kicked out, now they had no choice but to send him to a public school. He stared at the big building. His parents had left him With Bruce Wayne a friend of theirs. Going to a public school was what he wanted, so why was he so scared to go in. Teens passed him all of them were talking and some were even pointing at him. No doubt they recognized him. he took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"Dude look out," a voice shouted. Dick looked up and saw a football flying at him amd chasing the ball was a face he knew. but that wasn't the voice he had heard. Chasing the ball was his old friend Roy Harper. He grinned and caught the ball.

"Nice catch," Roy said. Roy was wearing a black hoodie, loose jeans, and black tennis shoes with three red stripes on them. Dick was the opposite of him. A red t shirt, and dark snug fitting jeans, and dark blue shoes."Can I have the ball?" Roy asked holding his hands out.

"Now is that anyway to greet a friend?" Dick asked grinning. Roy grinned and held his hand out Dick took it and pulled Roy in for a one armed hug. "How have you been?" Dick asked as he gave Roy the football.

"Great, going to a public school is the best thing that ever happened to me," Roy said. the two burst out laughing.

"Harp, man you never change do you?" Dick asked.

"No I do not," Roy said. He started walking away, "Follow me I'll introduce to the others," he said. Dick nodded and followed Roy across the school yard, where three other teens were waiting for them. Two were boys and the other was girl. the girl had waist length black hair and dark blue eyes. she was wearing a dark pink shirt and light blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees and black converse. she was sitting in the shade of a tree, reading. one of the two boys had black hair and dark purplish eyes. he was wearing a dark blue shirt that said I don't bite hard. and a pair of jeans. he was standing next to the girl leaning on the tree. the other boy had red hair and dark blue eyes similar to the girls. he was wearing and yellow t shirt and black jeans and orange high tops.

'Kid wants to stand out.' Dick thought.

"Guys, this Richard Grayson an old friend of mine," Roy announced. "Dick this is Donna," he said gesturing to the girl. "Or Wonder girl as we like to call her," he said.

"Wonder because I'm a 'wonder' to them," Donna said. "Donna Troy, it's nice to meet you," she said looking up from her book at Dick. "You look familiar," she said.

"That's why she thinks we call her that," Roy teased. Donna rolled her eyes and started reading again. She no longer wanted an answer to her earlier statement.

"Harp, I kicked your ass yesterday don't make me do it again," she said not looking up.

"Anyway this here is Fish boy," Ray said gesturing to the dark haired teen.

"It's Aqua Lad, I mean Garth," he said annoyed. "Garth Allens," he said holding out his hand which Dick took.

"We call him Aqua Lad because it annoys him, and the swim team coach thinks he's a god send," Roy said.

"Fastest swimmer on the team," Garth said proudly.

"This here is Flash," Roy said.

"Wally West," Wally said smiling. "I am the fastest on the track team" he said.

"So Dick who are you staying with?" Roy asked.

"Bruce," Dick said.

"So why are you here and why didn't you call?" Roy asked.

"Last minute thing," Dick said. his eyes roamed over the boy he had longed to see, for so many years. "How's Rae doing?" he asked.

"She still hates me," Roy said. He looked Dick over.

"I'm gonna go find her and let her know I'm here," Dick said, Roy nodded as Dick turned away. Roy watched as Dick walked away.

"Close you mouth your drooling," Wally said as he tapped Roy's chin.

"Roy might I remind you you are currently attached," Garth said.

"To who?" Roy asked turning to face his long time friend.

"Does the name Isaiah sound familiar?" Garth asked.

"How do you know who I am dating?" Roy asked. "Why do you keep track?" he asked.

"I don't, when Wally and I come over your making out with someone new everyday," Garth said annoyed.

"I think somebody's jealous," Roy teased. The three knew Roy was gay and open about it, that didn't mean they all were comfortable with it. Donna and Wally were over it and it didn't matter to them, but Garth still thought it was a little weird he was ok with it as long as he didn't have to see it but with Roy being open about it it was hard. "Yeah Isaiah and I are still together, and I'm over Dick," Roy said shrugging. Garth sat down next to Donna and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Wait Over Dick?" Wally asked confused.

"Yea we used to date when we were like fourteen, bad break up, but it's all good now we're just friends," Roy said.

"Roy we know you," Garth began.

"And there is no way you can just be friends with an ex," Donna said as she laced her fingers with Garth's and finally closed her book.

"I can so be friends with Dick," Roy said. "We were friends before so why can't we be friends now?" he asked.

"Well for one thing friends don't look at each other like they want to jump the other," Wally said. "And they definitely don't lick their lips and watch the others ass as the walk away," he added.

"OK so maybe I'm still attracted to him but i can put my needs on the side," Roy said.

"OK I have to see how this turns out," Garth and Wally said together. "twenty bucks say you end up with him, even if for only a little while," they said together.

* * *

Dick made his way through the school. it was a good thing he had gotten a tour yesterday. he soon found Rachel and her friends sitting on a stair case. Rachel had waist length black hair with violet streaks in in, and sapphire eyes. she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants and black flat high heeled boots. next to her was A girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. she was wearing a purple happy bunny t shirt that said it's funny how stupid you are, and black mini skirt, and purple flats. up on the stairs were two more teen both male. One was short an had green hair and emerald green eyes. he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a green t shirt over it and brown pants, and black shoes. the other teen was tall, and black he had blue Grey eyes, and was bald. he wore a Grey hoodie and black jeans.

"Hey Rae," Dick called to his cousin. Rachel looked up ready to beat the crap out of who ever dared to call her Rae.

"Dick?" she said shocked to see him. she jumped up and ran over to him and did a very unlike Rachel thing she hugged him.

"Rachel?" the girl asked confused by her friends unusual let go of Dick and turned to her friend who were looking at her waiting for an explanation.

"Guys this is my cousin Richard Grayson, Dick these are my friends," she said "This is Kori," she pointed to the red head, "That's Gar," the green haired teen. "And Victor," she said.

"It's nice to meet you," Gar said he was the first to step up, followed by Kori and then Victor.

"It's nice to meet you all too," Dick gave a slight bow.

"Rachel's told us about you," Gar began.

"So you know I'm gay?" he asked they all nodded.

"To each their own," Victor said. Dick nodded.

"So you've had a tour right?" Rachel asked. Dick nodded.

"Yes I have Evans' homeroom," Dick said.

"That's with us," Kori said as she linked arms with Rachel.

"And Roy," Rachel said bitterly.

"Rae I'll be on my best behavior no yelling i promise," Dick said. he looked the others who looked confused. "Roy and i didn't end a a very good note," he said. "But he's being civil about we talked earlier," he said looking at Rachel.

"You actually talked?" Rachel asked.

"Rae we're eighteen, it's been four years i think we're more mature then that," Dick said. the bell for homeroom rang.

"See you guys later," Gar and Victor said as they walked away to their homeroom.

"Lead the way ladies," Dick said. Kori and Rachel lead the way to their homeroom with Mr. Evans, one of the funnest teachers at JCH. Dick walked up to his desk.

"Richard?" Mr. Evans asked. Richard nodded.

"I prefer Dick," he said.

"You may have a seat between miss Roth and Mr. Harper," Mr. Evans said. Dick nodded and took the empty seat.


	2. Chapter 2: Chemistry

_Last time:_

_"Now is that anyway to greet a friend?" Dick asked grinning. Roy grinned and held his hand out Dick took it and pulled Roy in for a one armed hug. "How have you been?" Dick asked as he gave Roy the football._

_"So why are you here and why didn't you call?" Roy asked._

_"Last minute thing," Dick said. His eyes roamed over the boy he had longed to see, for so many years. "How's Rae doing?" he asked._

_"Ok so maybe I'm still attracted to him but i can put my needs on the side," Roy said._

_"Ok I have to see how this turns out," Garth and Wally said together. "20 bucks say you end up with him, even if for only a little while," they said together._

_"Guys this is my cousin Richard Grayson, Dick these are my friends," she said "This is Kori," she pointed to the red head, "That's Gar," the green haired teen. "And Victor," she said._

_"Rachel's told us about you," Gar began._

_"So you know I'm gay?" he asked they all nodded._

_"To each their own," Victor said. Dick nodded._

_"Yes I have Evans' homeroom," Dick said._

_"That's with us," Kori said as she linked arms with Rachel._

_"And Roy," Rachel said bitterly._

_"Rae I'll be on my best behavior no yelling I promise," Dick said. he looked the others who looked confused. "Roy and I didn't end a a very good note," he said. "But he's being civil about we talked earlier," he said looking at Rachel._

_"You actually talked?" Rachel asked._

_"Rae we're 18, it's been 4 years i think we're more mature then that," Dick said. the bell for homeroom rang._

_"You may have a seat between miss Roth and Mr. Harper," Mr. Evans said. Dick nodded and took the empty seat_.

_**Chapter 2: Chemistry**_

"You may have a seat between miss Roth and Mr. Harper," Mr. Evans said. Dick nodded and took the empty seat and sat down. He looked over at Roy who was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked flashing Roy a smile.

"Uh, no," Roy said shaking his head, "I just didn't expect you to be in this homeroom." he said his cheeks flushing a light pink. Dick smirked, he liked the effect he was having on Roy. Even after four years Roy was still swooning over him like a school girl.

"So, Dick you're staying with Bruce?" Rachel asked trying to get Dick's attention.

"Yes," Dick said not taking his eyes off of Roy. He did not know why, but he couldn't stop staring. He and Roy had broken up years ago and they hated eachother, right? They were supposed to.

Rachel sighed annoyed and gave up on getting Dick's attention.

"So how have you been?" Roy asked casually.

"Ok," Dick said, "I've actually been going from school to school to school, but I think I'll stay here," He said. The two fell silent just looking at one another taking in all the changes the other had gone through in the last four years since they had seen eachother. "Your taller," Dick said after awhile.

"You too," Roy said grinning.

"Still taller than you," Dick countered. Roy opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he realized he had no witty comeback. "Roy Harper speechless?" Dick asked, "I guess there really is a first for everything," he added.

"Shut up," Roy said lamely.

"Is that the best you have?" Dick asked. Roy stuck his tongue out at Dick, causing the taller male to laugh. The bell rang.

"So what do you have first?" Roy asked.

"Chemistry," Dick said looking down at his schedule.

"Me too, I'll take you there," Roy offered.

"Behave you two," Rachel said.

"We'll behave," Dick said.

"Yeah Rachel don't worry," Roy said grinning. He stood up and left the room, Dick trailing behind him. The two walked in silence to the science room. Roy took his seat in the back and Dick walked up to the teacher, Mr. Simpson. He got his book and joined Roy in the back of the room. The two reamined silent. The bell second bell rang and the class started.

Roy pulled out a notebook and wrote a note to Dick.

**_Simpson is so gay, and not the good kind._**

Dick looked down at the note and choked back a laugh.

**_Aren't all teachers?_**

**_True, but he's really bad no one here like him at all._**

**_It's a good thing your here then otherwise I'd have to pay attention._**

**_I kno_**

**_So how have you been Roy?_**

**_Great._**

Dick looked over at Roy. The way things had ended between them was horrible. They had screamed and yelled and even said they never wanted to see one another again. He knew that he had regretted saying those words but he wasn't sure how Roy felt. That was the thing about Roy, He was one person Dick could not read. They had great Chemisrty whenever they got together but Roy as like a closed book to him.

He hated the fact that he was unable to read Roy like he could everybody else. That was one thing he prided himself on. He was able to read others and get their mood and their thoughts with out having to ask. Roy however was the only execption. He had no idea What Roy was thinking.

_(Flashback)_

_Dick sighed frustrated. He hated the fact that he couldn't read Roy, said boy was sitting on his bed staring at him._

_"Come on Dick tell me what am I thinking," thriteen yearold Roy said._

_"I can't," Dick said agervated. He could not read Roy and Roy knew that. "Now tell me what the hell is on your mind damn it," He said his anger rising. Roy was palying with him and he knew it. He hated when Roy did this._

_"Guess," Roy said playfully._

_"Roy I am not in the mood for your games," Dick said annoyed. The two had been friends for a long time now. They had met years ago and become fast friends. And now here they were years later on a firday night Roy had something to say, but he wasn't saying it and it was driving Dick nuts. He hated when Roy played with his head like this._

_"Just guess," Roy said._

_"You are going to go join the circus," Dick said randomly._

_"Wrong," Roy said._

_"I guessed now tell me," Dick said annoyed._

_"Fine," Roy said rolling his eyes. "I am gay," he said._

_"Oh really?" Dick asked. He looked Roy in the eyes. Roy knew Dick was gay he had told him that he liked guys a long time ago._

_"Yes, I like guys, I found out today," Roy said, "There is this guy I like he helped me realize it." he said._

_"Who?" Dick asked curiously. Roy bit his lip and shook his head. "Come on tell me who," Dick said._

_"You," Roy said looking down at the floor. "I mean we have great chemistry and you are very cute," he said his face turning redder and redder by the second._

_"Of course we have great chemisrty," Dick said arrogantly. "We're best friends, and best friends are supposed to fall in love don't you watch movies?" he asked._

_"Yeah, but we're both guys," Roy said._

_"So we like guys who give a shit," Dick said._

_"Uh, I guess your right," Roy said._

_"I'm always right, Roy. The sooner you realize that the better off we'll be," Dick said, "Now in order for us to be dating we have to kiss," he said matter of factly._

_"Uh ok," Roy said, "Your always right," he said grinning. Dick smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to Roy's. He opened his lips slightly and ran his tongue along Roy's bottom lip._

_"Come on Roy I mean a real kiss," Dick said annoyed, "with tongue," he added, "That's how they do it in the movies," he added quickly. Roy nodded and they tried again._

_(End Flashback)_

**_Something wrong?_**

Dick looked down at the note. He shook his head ahd wrote: No just thinking.

**_About what?_**

**_Us._**

**_Us?_**

**_Yes. I need to know Roy, are we cool. I mean I know we did not end on a high note, actually I think our last words to one another were 'I hate you and I never wanna see you again.'_**

**_I was wondering when this was gonna come up. I know what we said, but I didn't mean a word of it I was mad and so were you. But you have to know i don't think we can go back to being friends._**

**_I kind of figured._**

**_Because, I'll always want more._**

Dick looked up at Roy shocked. Roy was grinning at him. Dick returned it with a sumg smirk. Yeah, these two definately had chemistry. Dick had only one more question.

**_So where does that leave us then?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rachel sighed and looked down at her nails once more. She couldn't focus. All she could think about was Dick and Roy. She knew their history and knew they were both idiots when it came to matters of the heart. She knew something was going to happen between them and she only hoped it would be something good. They seemed to be getting along fine but hat was when they had a aduience. What about when they got alone. What wuld happen?

"Rae are you ok?" Gar whispered to her.

"Yeah, just thinking," she said softly.

"About what?" Gar asked curiously.

"Dick and Roy they are both idiots," She said, "and I know something bac is gonna happen," she said.

"Well, I personally don't know them that wel but it's their lives Rae, let them make their own mistakes," Gar said.

"I know I should let them make their own mess but I don't wanna pick up the pieces again," Rachel said, "Dick was in rough shape when they broke up and so was Roy." She said.

"Again their lives," Gar said.

"You don't get it," Rachel said annyoed.

"That you care more about you cousin and ex-friend then you do about your boyfriend, yeah I get it," Gar said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Rachel said.

"Sure whatever you say Rae," Gar said cooly, "I mean go worry over them our relationship can wait," he said.


	3. Chapter 3:Old Habits Die Hard

_**Chapter 3: Old Habits Die Hard**_

Dick looked at Roy waiting for an answer. He knew he should be pissed at Roy, but his body wanted Roy so bad. He wanted to just touch Roy and forget everything that had happened. He wanted to start all over again, but life doesnt work that way. He knew that. He watched as Roy stared at him. He was probably thinking the same things as Dick.

Roy looked down at the note. Where did that leave them. That was a brilliant question, and one he did not have the answer to. He was supposed to hate Dick's guts. He wasn't supposed to yearn for this boy. He definitely was not supposed to love the guy. They had broken up. So why was he feeling all these things.The bell rang and the two gathered their things. Roy avoided looking directly at Dick as he asked what his next class was."I have Geometry," Dick said."Me too," Roy said, "come with me," he added. He had no intentions of taking Dick to class. He wanted to talk to Dick and straighten some things out. So he led Dick outside and and through the football field to the other end to a low brick wall. He climbed over it and sat down on the ground. Dick hesitantly did the same."This doesn't look like a geometry class," Dick said."Thank you captain obvious," Roy said, "I wanted to talk to you but if you'd rather go to class," he said"No, no that's ok," Dick said putting his hands up. He looked around and noticed they were in a secluded spot. No one would see them. "So what did you want to talk about," he asked turning his attention to Roy."Dick," Roy said, "I don't know where to start," he said honestly."Neither do I," Dick said."Look Dick I really don't see us being friends," Roy said, "I'll always want more. I mean I was finally getting over you I've even started dating again and then out of the blue you waltz back here after four years," Roy said."Roy I don't expect you to welcome me back with open arms or anything," Dick said."Then why the hell did you put me on the spot like that?" Roy asked."I didn't mean to I wanted to know where that left us if we could be fiends," Dick said."Shit Dick I don't know," Roy said as he ran his hands through his hair. He honestly wanted nothing more than to pick up where they had left off all those years ago before they fought."If my being here in JCH bothers you I can go some where else," Dick said. The truth was he knew Roy was here at JCH. That was the only reason he came here. He knew he needed to see Roy again. He wanted to know if Roy felt the same way he did. He had always regretted hurting Roy the way he did. He needed to know if Roy could forgive him. So far it didn't seem like that was gonna happen."No," Roy said quickly. He grabbed Dick's arm and held onto him as if he might disappear if he let go. Roy looked down at his hand and blushed."Roy I'm sort of getting mixed signals here," Dick said."Good," Riy said slowly as he looked up into Dicks eyes. He got lost in the icy blue. He had missed looking at these eyes for four long years he had not been able to. He let his hand slip down Dick's arm to his hand. Dick turned his hand over and grabbed Roy's hand."Roy," Dick said slowly."Dick," Roy said. He leaned in closer to the taller boy and licked his suddenly dry lips. He jumped when his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He dug his phone out as Dick started laughing."Who is it," Dick asked curiously.Roy looked at the caller ID, it was Isaiah. "Its Isaiah," Roy said pocketing his phone without opening the message."Whis that?" Dick asked."My boyfriend," Roy said shrugging. He then without warning leaned in and kissed Dick. He didn't know what made him do it but he couldn't hold back anymore.

* * *

Rachel stared down at her desk. She was in her physics class with Gar and Kori. Gar had sat across the room away from her and Kori. She knew this was her fault.

"So tell why is he so mad at you?" Kori said."I told him I was worried about Dick and Roy and he told me to leave them alone it was their lives and I wouldn't drop it and he got mad," Rachel said looking up at Kori."Rae you gotta forget about Dick and worry about your own relationship," Kori said."I know, I know," Rachel said, "That is if I still have one," she said looking over at Gar who was sulking in the corner. Rachel sighed and decided she would talk to Gar after class. She decided to switch topics. "So Kor what about you and X?" she asked. Kori flushed red and looked at Rachel."What do you mean?" Kori asked."I think you know exactly what I mean," Rachel said smirking."He asked me out on a date for this Friday," Kori said."And," Rachel said drawing the word out."And if thing go well he said we might even go to homecoming together," Kori said excitedly."Do you think he'll be the one to..." Rachel said. Kori flushed red once more. She knew exactly what Rachel was implying. She shook her head."Why would you even ask me such a thing," Kori asked. Rachel smirked and let the subject drop. She would continue this discussion later. She wanted to know everything and Kori was going to tell her.

* * *

Gar looked down at his phone. He was sitting away from Rachel today. He want sure if he could deal with her at the moment. All she had talked about was Dick and Roy since she had seen her cousin. He was texting Victor and telling him what Rachel did and what he did. He wasn't sure what to do next.

Dude just to her you don't wanna hear it and move on, Victor texted him.I've tried that, Gar replied. He wanted to go talk to Rachel but he was afraid he had upset her and getting her mad was the last hint he wanted to do. He would let her cool down then talk to her.Man I don't kno then, maybe let her deal with her cousin and then talk to her Victor replied. Gar groaned Victor was being no help what so ever.

* * *

Dick responded instantly. He grabbed Roys head and pulled him closer. He wanted this as much as Roy did. He swiped his tongue out and licked Roy's lower lip. Roy groaned into the kiss and opened his mouth and the battle for dominate began. Dick let go of Roy's face and placed in hand on the back of Roy's neck and he other went to rest in Roy's hip.

Roy's hands started to roam Dick's body. He explored every inch if Dick he could. He needed Dick all these years of pent up emotions. Roy laid back pulling Dick with him their lips never parting. Roy moaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to Dick's hair. He threaded his fingers through Dick's raven hair.Dick broke the kiss when the need for air was too great. He looked down at Roy who was panting beneath him. Now that he had him was going to make Roy moan. He started kissing down Roy's jaw to his neck and began to suck lightly being sure not to leave a mark."Ahhh...Dick," Roy gasped. Dick smirked and moved up to Roy's ear and sucked lightly one the skin just below his ear. Roy moaned even louder. Dick remembered exactly how to make Roy squirm. They may have only been fourteen when they were dating but they had done so much together. They progressed so fast in their relationship and maybe that was the reason thing didn't work out."Tell me Roy what do you want me to do," he whispered seductively."Fuck Dick," Roy moaned, "I want you," he said."What about Isaiah?" Dick asked and he playfully nipped at Roy's neck."Who?" Roy asked."Your boyfriend," Dick said smirking. Even after all this time he still had this effect on Roy."Dick we won't work out it'll end up like last time we're just to different," Roy panted as he tried to catch his breath."Who says we have to date all we're feeling is raw physical attraction," Dick said as he leaned down and captured Roy's lips in a kiss. It was a lie he felt more that a physical attraction to Roy but he didn't want things to end like they did before."So what are you saying," Roy asked confused."I'm saying we can be friends as long as we acknowledge the fact that we are still attracted to one another and deal with it like we are now," Dick said."I guess old habits really do die hard," Roy said, "You know we don't even have to pretend to be friends we could still hate one another and still do this," he said looking up at Dick."Acting like we hate eachother that's hot," Dick said. He leaned down and kissed Roy again. They had at least thirty more minutes before the period ended."I just have to ask you not to mark me I have a boyfriend," Roy said as he broke the kiss."Are we gonna talk or are we gonna make out?" Dick asked impatiently."Well ther is something else we could do," Roy said as he pushed his hips up into Dick's. Dick groaned as he felt Roy's erection press against his thigh. He then realized just his turned on he was. "That is if you're man enough," Roy said. He leaned up and whispered in Dick's ear, "Blow me and I'll return the favor.""Roy have you ever given a blow job or even register one?" Dick asked."Well no to both but I can't be hard and are you scared?" Roy said."No I just want to know if you're sure about this," Dick said."I am sure," Roy said, "I am not walking back in to that building with a big hard on," he added."If you're sure," Dick said. 


	4. Chapter 4: Two Can Play

_**Chapter 4: Two Can Play**_

Dick looked down at his lunch. He wasn't all that hungry. He was still thinking over what he and Roy had done. After they had finished they went back to class and acted like nothing had happened. That was what he and Roy wanted right? A relationship with no strings attached. It was the perfect relationship too. No worrying about where the other was no talking just a raw physical relationship.

He was eating lunch with Rachel and her friends. They had invited him so he said yes."So Dick," Rachel said getting her cousins attention. He looked up at her. "How's your day going so far?" she asked."Great I live school. Its the only reason I live if there was no school I think I would die," Dick said sarcastically."You don't have to be so sarcastic," Rachel said."Well it's school, I hate school if me getting kicked out of everyone I go to is no implication then I don't know what is," Dick said."Hey there's a party tonight at Jen Hex's her parents are going out of town," Victor said."Party I am so in, what about you Rae?" Gar asked."Sure why not," Rachel said grinning."Count me in," Kori said. All eyes turned to Dick."I guess I could check it out," he said."Who knows you could even meet someone there," Rachel said, "You'd be surprised how many guys are either gay or bi around here," she added. Dick nodded he didn't want anybody but Roy. He knew he couldn't have Roy though. Maybe he needed to find himself somebody. Maybe then his feeling for Roy would go away.Dick finished his lunch and dumped his tray along with Kori and she took him to her usual hang out spot outside as they waited for the others to finish eating."So Dick how have you been?" she asked.Dick looked at her and smiled."Great," he said as he laid back in the grass. He and Kori had met before. He had met her at one of his private schools but his morning she had played dumb and acted like she had not known him."Sorry about earlier I wasn't sure if it was you or not I already told the others though we have a class before lunch," she said. Dick nodded and looked up a the sky."You didn't tell them about..." Dick said slowly."No that is our little secret," Kori said reassuring him."Good I don't need Rae knowing," Dick said, "I do have a reputation to protect," he said."Dick you just can't resist now and then it doesn't mean," Kori began."Stop right there Anders don't say another word," Dick said cutting her off."All right, all right," Kori said putting her hands up in surrender, "but just so you know if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask I will always be there for you," she said."I know Kor, your a great friend," Dick said."I know," Kori said. Dick laughed as he shook his head. Kori was one of a kind and he was lucky to have met her. It was because of Kori he had survived a year at one school, but after she left he saw no reason to stay.

* * *

"Roy where were you during Geometry today?" Isaiah asked as he looked over at his boyfriend.

"Yeah where were you," Garth asked."I skipped with Dick we were catching up," Roy said, "I haven't seen him in four years," Roy said."Who's Dick?" Isaiah asked."An old friend who started school here today," Roy said."And..." Wally said."Who just happens to be an ex," Roy added shrugging."Ex?" Isaiah said."Don't be dumb Isaiah," Roy said, "Ex-boyfriend," he said."Oh," Isaiah said."Don't worry I am over him I'm with you now," Roy said giving Isaiah a kiss on the cheek. Isaiah smiled and continued eating while Roy sent Garth and Wally death glares. Roy hated showing any signs of affection but Isaiah loved them. Isaiah and Roy were very incompatible in that department.Isaiah finished eating and left after telling Roy he'd be waiting for him outside."Do you two just love pissing him off?" Donna asked before Roy could say anything."No," Wally said."But Isaiah deserves to know about his competition," Garth said."What competition?" Roy asked."Dick," Garth said."It's obvious you aren't over him yet," Wally said."I'm over him this morning it was just a shock to see him we've agreed to try to be friends," Roy said."Bull," Garth said."You two ruin this for me and I will kill you Isaiah and I are happy and I do t need you two messing it up like you did last time," Roy said angrily."Hey we weren't the one who cheated," Garth said."Will you three cut it out I'm getting a headache," Donna said."Sorry Wonder Girl," the three boys said together. Donna glared at them before breaking into a smile and getting up to dump her tray. Garth jumped up with his tray and grabbed her tray from her and dumped them both."Why don't you do that for Isaiah?" Wally asked."Because he always leaves before me and he drives me nuts," Roy said."So why are you still with him," Wally asked tilting his head to the side slightly."Because every time I try to breakup with him we end up making out and he is one hell of a kisser and I forget the whole reason I wanted to talk to him," Roy said."You are pathetic," Wally said laughing as he stood up. Roy did the same and followed him outside to join the others. Donna and Garth were sitting side by side underneath a tree and Isaiah was sitting infront of them talking to them."He also has one hell of a body," Roy said."You are so weak," Wally said."I know," Roy said as he hung his head. Wally laughed as they joined the others. Roy sat down by the tree close to Donna."Hey Roy," Isaiah said. Roy nodded his head in the boys direction. He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "You feeling ok?" Isaiah asked."Yeah, I'm just tired," Roy said.Isaiah moved so he was sitting beside Roy. Roy cracked an eye open and looked at said boy. Wally, Donna and Garth were talking. They weren't paying much attention to Roy and Isaiah."You sure your feeling ok?" Isaiah asked, "You look exhausted," he said."Well I did say I was tired," Roy said grinning. Isaiah laughed slightly. Roy opened both his eyes and looked at Isaiah. He really was weak when it came to this boy but weaker when it came to Dick."Have you not been sleeping well?" Isaiah asked his worry showing. Roy nodded."I don't know why but I've just been having trouble sleeping," he said."Well I hope you get over this," Isaiah said as he leaned in to give Roy a kiss on the cheek but Roy turned his head and stole a kiss. Isaiah pulled back quickly and looked at Roy his cheeks red."Don't tell me you've gone soft on me," Roy said as he leaned closer to the smaller boy. Isaiah shook his head as he allowed Roy to pull him in for another kiss."Seriously Roy?" Garth and Wally asked together. Roy grinned as he and Isaiah parted."I'm not forcing you to watch," Roy said."You may not be forcing us to watch but with you and Isaiah over there groping one another it's not hard to miss," Donna said."Yes but you have a choice to watch or not you could look away if you wanted," Roy said."Besides PDA is against school rules and you can't afford another detention," Wally said."So," Roy said as he pulled Isaiah so that he was straddling his lap. He pulled the smaller boy close and kissed him again.It wasn't like kissing Dick though. No this was different. He didn't mind it though. He wasn't supposed to be able to kiss Isaiah the way he kissed Dick. He wasn't supposed to kiss Dick at all."Please we do not want to see you two swap spit," Garth said.Roy sighed and pushed Isaiah away. He was tired of Garth and Wally complaining about his sexuality. He pushed Isaiah off his lap and moved. He crawled over to Garth and Wally so he was sitting between them."Why are you two so against me being happy?" he asked."We're not against you being happy," Garth said."You must because you two are always stopping me from being happy. You of all people should know I am happiest when I'm doing very fun things," Roy said."Roy don't be dumb," Wally said."Unless there's another reason you don't like seeing me make out with others," Roy said leaning in closer to Wally, "Tell me Flash are you jealous that you can't have me?" he asked grinning."You wish," Wally said said pushing Roy away."What about you Aqualad? Is there some hidden fantasy you have about me?" he asked."You wish," Garth said, "I think it's you who has the hidden fantasies," he added."Aw you caught me, fishboy, I love you and want to screw you right here and now," Roy said throwing his arms around said boy."Well to bad I'm taken," Garth said, "If only you had asked sooner I could've shot you down sooner," Garth said."Garth ever so sensitive," Roy said grinning."Fuck off," Garth said.

"Oh yeah Jen is having a party tonight her parents are going out of town," Wally said.

* * *

Dick sighed as he allowed Rachel and Kori to drag him into Jen's house. Gar and Victor were on their way. Dick knew this party was going to be a bust. He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home so he could sulk in privacy.

"Dick you need to lighten up," Kori said."Sorry if the gay kid is ruining your straight party," Dick said sarcastically."Knock it off," Rachel said as she led them through the crowd. She leaned against the wall. The three stood there and watched people walk by."See him," Dick said pointing to a tall black haired boy. Kori nodded. "He's gay and waiting to get him," he pointed to a another boy across the room, "alone so he can screw him and then move on," he said."You sound so sure," Kori said."I am," Dick said."You're lying," Rachel said."Ten bucks says he goes over to him and whispers in his ear and the boy blushes but nods and they leave," Dick said."You're on," Rachel said. The three stood there and watched. Several minutes later the boy walked over to the one Dick indicated and he sat down next to the boy. He whispered into the boys ear and the other blushed but nodded. Dick held his hand out to Rachel, she gave him a ten."What about him?" Kori asked pointing to another guy."Bi he's been looking over at her and the the guys over there," Dick said pointing over to two different people. "He's probably gonna chose the guy cause he thinks he's an easy lay, but he'll end up wig the girl because he guy he's going for is way out of his league and he's a top too," he said."Hey guys," Gar said as he and Victor joined the three."Dick's telling us who's gay and not," Kori said, "what about him," she asked pointing over to a guys staring in their direction."Bi but he leans more towards guys because he's been checking me out since I got here but since I'm with you two," he said to Kori and Rachel, "he doubting whether or not that I'm gay. He's not Gina make a move unless I make one first," he said."Do you have another set if eyes?" Kori asked, "Your noticing things no one pays attention to," she added."No I am just extremely aware of my surroundings," Dick said cockily."He's still looking at you," Rachel said."Go make your move," Kori said."No way," Dick said, "He's not my type,""I thought as long as it had a heart beat and moved it was your type Grayson." Dick turned around and saw Roy."Funny Harper and no that's your type," Dick countered."No, no, I'm sure that was you," Roy said."You two promised to behave now don't make me separate you," Rachel said."Sorry Rae-Rae," they said together. They both plastered big smiles on thief faces and looked at her."Call me that again and I will kill you," Rachel said."Don't you have a boyfriend to go leech off of?" Dick asked."Not tonight he has homework," Roy said.Dick looked at Roy and knew he had to have him. He need Roy like a drug. Dick excused himself and he walked over to the guy that had been checking him out and introduced himself. "I'm Dick Grayson and judging by the way your looming at me I'd say your either trying to gather the courage to hit on me or you just like staring at me," he said."I was about to make my move," the boy said blushing, "My name is Jason Kinney," he said."Well Jason why don't you say we go find some place to chat?" Dick asked holding out his hand."Are you always this up front?" Jason asked."Very," Dick said. He grinned and Jason took his had."Forceful I like it," Jason said. Dick grinned and led Jason out back and into the woods on a path where he pushed said boy against a tree and started making out.

* * *

Roy watched Dick leave, he shook his head grinning, and turned to Rachel.

"Anyways the reason I came over was to talk to you Rae," he said."Me?" Rachel asked confused."No the other Rae," Roy said."Well sorry for sounding so shocked but you've hardly talked tome in almost three years," Rachel said."I know and I'm sorry that what I wanted to talk to you about we were fighting a battle that wasn't ours and Dick coming made me realize life is to short to hold grudges," Roy said looking at the goth like girl."I guess you're right life is to shirt," Rachel said."So do you forgive me?" Roy asked looking timidly at her."Do I have to say it?" Rachel asked."Yes," Roy, Kori, Gar and Victor said together."Fine," Rachel said, "I forgive you Roy," she said. Roy grinned and hugged the girl. She couldn't help but smile as she pushed him away.Roy couldn't help but think about Dick and that kid he left with. 'Well Grayson, two can play this game,' he thought as he talked to Rachel and her friends. 


	5. Chapter 5: Family

_**Chapter 5: Family**_

Dick sighed as he sat down at his usual lunch table with his friends. Ever since Roy and Rachel made up the two groups joined together making them ten rather than five. He took his usual seat between Roy and Kori. Sitting on Roy's other side was his leech of a boyfriend Isaiah Crockett. Dick didn't mind him though he knew the real Roy. Isaiah had him in public but he had him everywhere else. He didn't mind though, the secrecy made everything fun.

"So I told him to screw off," Roy said. He had his arm around Isaiah's shoulder and was eating at the same time as he told his latest detention story. Dick tired not to be jealous, but he was falling back into it again. He was falling for Roy all iced again."Yeah and then I laughed and we both got detention," Gar said."Yes now Ollie's going to kill me," Roy said hanging his head. Isaiah looked over at Roy and grinned."He's not going to kill you," he said, "he may take away your car again but he can't kill you, your like a son to him," he said."I thought he already took your car away," Garth said."He did but I got it back a few days ago and Isaiah and I celebrated," Roy said grinning. Dick smiled to himself he was the first one Roy took out in his car once he got it back. He knew that because Roy told him he had to go see Isaiah afterwards."So you got it back only to have him take it away again?" Wally asked."Not on purpose but yes," Roy said.Dick's cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was his older brother, Tim calling. "Hello?" he said slowly. Everyone around him looked at him,"Hey Dickie I just thought I'd call and warn you that mom, dad Jay, and I are coming for a surprise visit today and I and have told them you were seeing someone," Tim said."You what?" Dick asked."It slipped out I told them you were seeing someone and now they want to meet them," Tim said. Dick stood up and grabbed his tray of untouched food and quickly dumped it leaving his friends confused. He walked outside. "Tim how could you? You know I can't tell them yet and I don't know any girls who would be willing to do this on such short notice," Dick said."I am really sorry but it just slipped out I know your not dating anyone but they're insistent on visiting you," Tim said."Where are you?" Dick asked."A rest stop just outside Jump City we should be there by the time you get home from school," Tim said."Fuck Tim, this doesn't give me much time," Dick said."Sorry," Tim said, "I have to go I'll see you later," he said."Whatever," Dick said as he hung up. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose."Something wrong Dick?" Kori asked. Dick turned around and saw everybody behind him."How long have you guys been there?" he asked."Since you swore at your brother," Roy said, "So what wrong?" he asked."My parents are coming to town and Tim told them I was seeing somebody when I'm not and now I need to find someone and fast they'll be here today and-" he said."You need to find a fake boyfriend?" Rachel said."Not exactly," Dick said looking down at the ground."What?" Rachel and Roy asked together."You haven't told them?" Rahdel asked. Dick nodded and looked away from her. He knew what she was thinking."Your parents don't know that your gay," Kori said. Dick shook his head as he walked over to their usual spot and sat down against the tree. the others ran over to him and sat down all shocked by Dick's revelation."What do you mean they don't know," Rachel said."Yeah we dated when we were thirteen," Roy said."I was staying with Rachel at the time and after we broke up I was upset and when I left with them I was to scared to tell them and as the years went by there was never a perfect time to tell them," Dick said."This coming from the proud gay boy?" Gar asked."I'm not proud," Dick said, "I'm just not ashamed when there's a hot guy around," he said as he hung his head."So when your around your parents your the straight rebel without a cause but when they're not you're the Dick we all know and for the most part love?" Kori asked. Dick sighed and nodded weakly. He was going to get crap from them now he knew it. He had just admitted to lying to his parents and not being himself."So just tell them your not seeing anyone," Gar said."They'll think I'm lying and push the subject it's better if I just pretend and get it over with," Dick said, "but Tim just sprung this on me," he said."You could always tell them he truth about you being gay," Victor said."It would break their hearts," Dick said looking away."So he does have a heart he doesnt want to hurt his parents," Roy said as he leaned closer to Dick only to have Dick punch him on the shoulder. "Ow that hurt," he said holding his shoulder."Next time it'll be that pretty face of yours," Dick said."Do it I dare you then you'll have detention," Roy said, "You think my face is pretty?" he said after a moment."Shut up this is serious I need to figure out what to do I don't have time for your games Harper," Dick said annoyed."Your only solutions to get a fake girlfriend," Rachel said."The only girls I know have boyfriends and I am not asking a girl I don't know because then it'll lead to people thinking I'm straight and I do not want that," Dick said."I'm not seeing anyone," Kori said."What about X?" Rachel asked."He asked Terra out," Kori said."Kor I couldn't ask you to do this," Dick said."I have nothing planned for tonight," Kori said."Are you sure you want to do this?" Dick asked."Yes but you owe me big time for this," Kori said."Oh and I'm not supposed to know about them coming so anyone want to come over to my place tonight?" Dick asked looking around at his friends."I'll come," Rachel said."Me too," Donna, Garth, Gar, Wally, And Victor said."I can't I have to stay home with my sister and help her get things set up for our parents anniversary," Isaiah said."Have fun," Roy teased as he tried not to laugh."Ha, ha that's not gonna happen," Isaiah said."I suppose I could come too," Roy said looking over at Dick, "I have detention tomorrow anyways I don't know why he didn't give it to us today," he said.

* * *

It was after school and Dick an his friends were on their way over to his place. They were driving and following Dick who had Kori in his car.

"Kori I can't thank you enough for doing this," he said."It'll be like freshman year all over again," she said smiling at him."Kor I told you I don't-" he began."I know, I know," Kori said, "I was kidding," she said."Kor your like a sister to me," Dick said."And your like a brother to me," Kori said smiling. They arrived at Wayne manor the other pulling in behind them. Once everybody was out they all gathered around Dick."Ok we're all studying together for a test in History which we really should be studying for," Dick said. They nodded and headed inside. Dick led them to the living room and they all sat down. They then started studying for real. They shared notes and looked through their books."Master Dick your home and you have company," Alfred said from the door way."Oh hey Al sorry I forgot to tell you," Dick said jumping up, "We're studying together for a test that's coming up," He said."Hey Alfred," Rachel said standing up to join her cousin. Dick looked at the tray Alfred was carrying it held one drink on it."Ah miss Rachel," Alfred said."I hope you don't mind this is the only place big enough for the ten of us," she said smiling sweetly at the old butler."I think I'm going to need more refreshments," Alfred said. Dick took the drink and Alfred left. He turned to Rachel and gave her the glass. It was root beer soda. Rachel took the drink and sat down. Dick grabbed his book and sat down on the couch and started re-reading some of the material. Alfred returned with Sodas and sandwiches."Hey Al where's Bruce," Dick asked."He's visiting with some old friends and waiting on your parents to arrive," Alfred said. He left the tray and everyone took a break."We should study here more often," Roy said."This is useless I am never going to pass that test," Dick said as he fell back on the couch."You studying for a test that's a first." Dick looked to the door way and saw his two older brothers standing in the doorway."Tim! Jason!" Rachel jumped up and ran over to her cousins and hugged them. Dick just groaned again."Hey Rae," They said."Where's mom and dad?" Dick asked while glaring at Tim."They're talking to Bruce about something," Jason said."Guys these are my brothers," Dick said introducing them."Timothy Drake Grayson at your service," Tim said overly dramatic."I guess if he's Tim and that's Dickie boy then I'm Jason Todd Grayson," Jason said copying Tim and using his middle name.One by one Dick's friends introduced themselves to Tim and Jason. Several minutes later Mary and John Grayson joined them."Mom, dad to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Dick asked as he ushered his parents out into the hallway."We were gonna wait but Tim told us you were seeing someone and we really just wanted to see how you were doing," Mary said."Hey auntie Mary, and uncle John," Rachel said sticking her head out of the living room, "Dick just so you know I'm using your notes," she said. Dick nodded and turned back to his parents."So what's her name?" John asked. Dick sighed he turned and stuck his head into he living room."Kor could you come here for a sec?" he asked. Kori nodded and stood up and joined him in the hall. "Mom, dad you remember Kori Anders," he said."So you're the little lady who stole our sons heart," Mary said smiling, "It's good to see you again Kori," she added."You too mrs. Grayson," Kori said. Dick nodded and placed an arm around her waist. This was akaward and he didn't really like it. He would rather be standing here with Roy by his side."Dick there's something we need to tell you," Mary said."You mother and I are finishing the show and moving here," John said."Yes and your father got a job at Wayne enterprises, but we'll be a few months and until then you'll have to stay with Bruce," Mary said."What?" Dick asked shocked."We're moving to Jump City to be closer to you for your senior year," Mary said hugging Dick. Dick stood there shocked as Mary hugged him. He didn't know what to say. He at least had a few more months to figure out how to tell his parents he was gay. He looked at Kori not sure what to say. She looked like she was at a loss too."I-I have to study for a test," Dick said."Aren't you happy?" John asked."No, no I am happy really I just really have to pass this test," Dick said, "you're welcome to stay and we can talk once my friends are gone I can fill you in on the last few months," he said."We're gonna go visit Arella and when we come back we can talk go study," John said. Dick nodded and walked back into the living room with Kori."A little warning would've been nice," Dick said tohis brothers."They wanted to surprise you Dickie boy," Jason said."Stop calling me that," Dick said annoyed."Come on Dick you can't honestly say you didn't see this coming," Tim said. Dick shook his head. He hadn't seen this coming. He lived his parents but he couldn't be himself when they were around. He wanted to tell them but the timing was never right."I need some air," he said. He left the manor and went for a walk. He pulled his cell phone out and called his aunt Arella."Hello? Dick," came Arella's voice."Yeah it's me," Dick said, "my parents are on their way over," he said getting to the point."Ok," Arella said."They think I'm dating Kori,"Dick said."Ok, I gotta go their pulling into the driveway," Arella said."Kay bye," Dick said and he hung his phone up."Hey," a voice called to him. Dick turned around and saw Roy following him."Hey Harp," he said."Tim told us what you were so upset about," Roy said. Dick nodded and started walking Roy did the same. "You want some advice?" Roy asked. Dick looked at Roy confused. "Just tell them if they love you they'll understand and if they don't and kick you out you know Bruce will take you," he said."I know I have to tell them but I can't," Dick said."Just suck it up and do it," Roy said."You don't get it I was their last chance of having grandchildren, Tim and Jay can't they take after my dad, as in they have a very little chance of having any kids at all, so I'm all they have left if they want actual grandchildren," Dick said."That I did not know," Roy said."You don't have any idea how much pressure I have on me because of that and on top of that once I graduate I'm going to Princeton, I was accepted a long time ago because of my family my grandfather went there, my dad, Tim and Jay went there," Dick said, "I have to live up to their expectations you know sometime I wish I was straight," he said."Sounds like your stressed," Roy commented."You have no idea," Dick said as he entered a small park not far from Wayne manor."Dick you don't have to be the perfect son, hell you're not you're the exact opposite, tell them the truth and go to whatever college you want," Roy said as he followed Dick into he park."I can't," Dick said."Come on," Roy said. He grabbed Dick's hand and led him through the park and to a secluded spot way off the beaten trail. He sat down and pulled Dick with him."What are you doing?" Dick asked."Helping you relieve some stress," Roy said as he climbed into Dick's lap. Roy placed his mouth on Dicks neck and started trailing kisses down to the neckline of his shirt. Dick groaned as Roy sucked lightly on his collar bone below his shirt collar.

* * *

"Where'd Roy go?" Gar asked looking around the room.

"He went to go talk to Dick," Rachel said, "I think he wants Dick to tell his parents," she said."He's afraid of hurting our parents," Tim said."Yeah he wants to be the perfect son," Jason snorted."He's just not sure how to tell them," Tim said glaring at Jason."Of course Roy thinks he should tell them though he was Dick's first boyfriend," Kori said, "and he thinks it's important to be proud of who you are. It doesn't matter what others think," she said."That is so true and exactly what Harp would say," Wally said."Yeah and then he'd end it with something sexual," Garth said."Yeah but that's Harp," Wally said."Wait that was Roy Harper as in the one who broke Dickie's heart?" Jason asked."Yeah their cool now," Gar said."But he broke Dickie's heart and we had to pick up the pieces and put him back together and help him move on," Jason said."Keeping the truth from mom and dad was the hardest part," Tim said."Yeah well I was stuck here and I had to help Roy and in the process I lost him as a friend," Rachel said, "We just recently worked things out and you two better leave him alone. He and Dick may fight still but it's nothing to bad they're friends now and they understand they can't be anything more," she said."Yes I agree with Rachel they realize now that they can't be anything more than friends besides Roy is with Isaiah," Donna said."He's wasting his time though I think Isaiah is cheating on him," Wally said."What makes you think that?" Garth asked."Have you ever noticed how Isaiah leaves lunch early and he joins us after we're done eating with only a few minutes left of lunch break, or how he hardly fools around with Roy any more not that I'm complaining or anything," Wally said."That doesn't mean he's cheating," Victor said."I know the signs Roy does it all the Ike and the one guy he actually like is doing it to him and no one notices but me," Wally said."I guess if you look at it that way," Donna said."I'm not stupid I'm just not smart enough to catch him," Wally said."If you wanna catch him you have to set him up," Tim said."What do you mean," Wally asked."What Timmy means is you have to get someone to try and get him to cheat but since none of you are gay you can't really use anyone you know," Jason said."There's Dick," Kori said."Would he be willing?" Donna asked."Maybe," Rachel said, "I'm not sure though he and Roy seemed to have worked things out but they have a history," she said."All the more reason to help Roy out of a toxic relationship," Wally said, "Besides I don't think I'm the only one who sees the way they look at one another," he added."I see it too but they'd never act in it," Rachel said."You sure about that?" Wally asked."Yes they know what will come of it if they do," she said."That was then though Rachel," Wally said, "they've both grown since then," he added. 


	6. Chapter 6: Complicated

_**Chapter 6: Complicated**_

Dick sat up and looked around his room. It had been a month since his parents had showed up. He wanted to forget everything they had told him that night. He wanted to forget everything that had happened that night.

_Dick and Roy walked back to Wayne Manor together only to find all the cars that had been there earlier were gone. They headed inside together and found only Rachel, Kori, and Gar remained."Hey," Rachel said, "Thought we'd wait and see how you were," she said."I'm fine," Dick said, "Roy just wanted to tell me how he felt about me lying to my parents," he said."I still think you should tell them," Roy said."I will," Dick said, "just not yet," he added."Whatever I have to go," Roy said, "You guys need a ride?" he asked Rachel, Gar and Kori."Yes," Rachel said."Uh, Kor could I talk to you, I'll give you a ride home," Dick said."Ok," Kori said."See you tomorrow Kor," Rachel said."Yeah see ya," Gar said."See you guys," Kori said as they left.Dick waited until they were gone to speak, "When should we tell them?" He asked."We don't have to," Kori said."Uh yeah we do," Dick said, "they're bound to find out anyways," he said."What we did freshman year is between us," Kori said."I'm not talking about that," Dick said, "I'm talking about us being engaged " he said."Oh that," Kori said, "I don't know," she said."Dickie boy are your friends gone?" Jason asked as he and Tim walked into the room."Yeah everyone but Kor," Dick said."So you two really gonna do this," Tim asked."I don't have a choice," Dick said."Yes you do," Jason said."No I don't," Dick said, "You two can't so guess who that leaves? Me, the gay son. Mom and dad think it's a phase and they're forcing me to do this because of some promise they made before any of us were born," he said."Dick calm down," Kori said. Dick took a few deep breaths and sat down on the couch. He hated this. His parents wanted him to marry Kori, but he didn't want to. He loved Roy. He wanted to be with Roy. His parents didn't want that. They wanted him to be straight and love Kori."I don't like it either but we don't really have a choice unless Tim or Jay meet someone and knock them up before we graduate," she said."We're working on it but it's not as easy as you'd think," Tim said."Kori you realize my parents moving here means their gonna start planning our wedding," Dick said."I know," Kori said.Dick gave Kori and ride home and when he got back to the manor his parents were back."Hey," he said casually."Dick we've talked with Myan and Luan and they think we should keep things as they are planned," John said. Dick nodded and sat down on the couch waiting for there usual questions. When was he gonna stop his whole gay charade and grow up? This was a routine for him. He had expected this. He knew better than to expect anything else from them. _Dick slowly walked down stairs to the dining room where Alfred was setting out his breakfast."Ah, morning master Dick," Alfred said."Morning Al," Dick said. He sat down and started eating his cereal. He couldn't stop thinking about his engagement to Kori now. They hadn't told any of their friends yet. None of them knew of it and Dick wanted it to stay that way. Kori on the other hand wanted to tell people.Dick ate in silence. He was used to it by this point. Bruce never came to breakfast. He knew Bruce accepted him being gay though, unlike his parents. They truly believed he was going through a phase. He knew if he told his parents it wasn't a phase they'd laugh and if they did believe him they would kick him out. He knew he'd have a place to go though. Bruce had told him his door was always open.Alfred entered the room. "Master Dick, Master Roy is here to see you," he said."Send him in," Dick said. Alfred nodded and left the room. Roy entered the room moments later."Why are you still in your pj's?" Roy asked."Its Saturday," Dick said."Hurry up and finish eating I need someone to hang out with Isaiah is out of town and Wally and Garth are busy, and no one will hang out with me," Roy said sitting down next to Dick."Bored?" Dick asked as he finished his cereal. Roy nodded. Dick rolled his eyes and stood up. He grinned as Roy looked him over. He was so glad he hadn't changed from his pj's. He was wearing a wife beater and boxers. "Come on let's go up to my room," Dick said. He grinned as Roy's eyes widened."Is that an invitation?" Roy asked looked up at Dick."Maybe," Dick said."Well then let's go," Roy said."Master Dick shall I tell anyone who comes looking for that you are busy?" Alfred asked. Dick looked up, he had not heard Alfred enter the room again. Alfred knew about Dick and Roy fooling around. He had walked in on the two a few weeks ago when they were making out in Dick's room. He kept it a secret though and lied for the two when others were looking for them. Dick was grateful for the old butler. Anyone else would've freaked out."Yes," Dick said as he grabbed Roy's hand. he led the red haired boy up stairs to his room. He shut the door and locked it and turned around only to be pushed against the door. Roy pressed his body against Dick's. Dick groaned and kissed the red head. He needed this. He was glad Roy had showed up. It was just the distraction he needed to get his mind off things."So Roy what do you want?" Dick asked."I was thinking a maybe just fool around and see where it takes us," Roy said."Sounds like fun," Dick said as he grabbed at Roy's groin."Whoa, slow down there Dickie boy we've only just begun," Roy said. His cell phone went off. Dick rolled his eyes and started pushing Roy's shirt up as Roy answered his phone. "Hello," he said."Harp, hey man sorry I had my cell off what did you want," Came Garth's voice."Garth, hey," Roy said. Dick stopped what he was doing and looked at Roy and shook his head."So what did you want?" Garth asked."Oh nothing just someone to hang out with," Roy said."So what are you doing now?" Garth asked. Dick shook his head again. He could hear Garth."Oh nothing much just going for a drive," Roy lied."Come pick me up we can hang out," Garth said. Dick shook his head. 'You leave and I will kill you' he mouthed."Nah it's alright I'll catch you later I'm already out and about alone I'm fine now," Roy said."You sure," Garth asked."Yeah I'm sure tell Donna, I know she is listening I say hi and tell Wallace too," Roy said and he hung up."If you left after turning me on like that I would've killed you," Dick said."I know," Roy said grinning.

* * *

Rachel looked out her bedroom window. She was bored. Gar was babysitting his younger siblings and Kori was busy. Dick wasn't answering his phone, neither was Roy or anyone else. She needed someone to talk to. She needed to get out of the house. She decided to go for a walk and see if Dick was home. He was probably sleeping in.

She stood up and walked down stairs. She stopped in the living room where Arella was sitting watching TV."I'm going to go and see what Dick's up to," she said."Do you want a ride?" Arella asked."No I'll walk," she said shaking her head. Arella nodded and Rachel left.She started down the street. She took her time as she walked. Maybe now would be a good time to ask Dick if he wanted to catch Isaiah cheating on Roy. Every time someone tried to ask him, something happened and they couldn't ask him.Several minutes later she arrived at Wayne manor. She knocked on the door and waited for Alfred to answer. The door opened and Alfred stood inside."Ah, miss Rachel I'm afraid master Dick is busy and he wishes not to be interrupted," The old butler said."It's important I talk to him," Rachel said."He insisted that he be left alone you could come back this afternoon if you must talk to him he should be done by then, I think he is studying," Alfred said. Rachel nodded. "Alright let him know I stopped by and I'll be back," she said. Alfred nodded and shut the door. Rachel started back down the drive and stopped when she heard a crash from above. She turned around and looked up. She saw Dick's room window to his balcony was open. She heard a groan come from above. She knew what Dick was doing. He had company. That was why he didn't want to be disturbed. She rolled her eyes and started walking again. She should've known better.

* * *

Dick sighed as he held Roy. They had just finished giving each other a blow job. That was as far as they ever went. Both of them were still virgins. Dick looked up at the sky. Somehow they had managed to get outside on to his balcony. he didn't mind though. It was a nice day and things were beautiful.

"Dick," Roy said."Hmm?" Dick said lazily."I think Isaiah is cheating on me," Roy said."To be fair your cheating on him," Dick said as he looked down up at Roy. They were sitting in a patio chair."Yes but," Roy began."It doesn't mean anything," Dick said."No, I mean yeah, I-I mean I don't know," Roy said. Dick looked down at Roy. Was he feeling the same way he was? There was a knock on his door. He stood up and left Roy and opened his door to see Alfred."Sir lunch is ready, and do change miss Rachel stopped by and she'll be back this afternoon," Alfred said. Dick nodded."We'll be down in a bit," he said. Alfred nodded and left. Dick turned around and and walked back out onto his balcony. "Lunch is ready I have to change you can go I'll be down in a few," He said."I don't want to get up yet," Roy said."Whatever I have to change," Dick said moving to close the doors."Really Dick?" Roy asked, "I just blew you and you suddenly become stage fright? It's not like I haven't seen it before," he said. Dick blushed but left the doors open and started changing. He had his back to Roy. So he didn't see the red head stand up and walk over to him. He pulled a pair of tight skinny jeans on and jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind."Dick, I have something I need to tell you," Roy whispered in his ear, "but you have to guess first," he said."You know I hate it when you do that," Dick said annoyed. Roy just loved to mess with him. He hated that. He hated that Roy knew exactly how to push his buttons. Roy knew everything about him."Go on guess," Roy whispered huskily. Dick shivered as Roy's breath ghosted over his ear. He really did not want to play this game. He knew that Roy wouldn't stop until he guessed."No," Dick said."Come on," Roy urged him."Fine you finally jumped off the deep end and are gonna join the circus just to piss Ollie off," Dick said."Very detailed, but no, I've a got a crush on this really hot guy," Roy said, "I think I may have fallen in love with him," he said."We're best friends we're supposed to fall in love don't you watch any movies?" Dick asked catching on to what Roy was doing. Suddenly he felt like he was thirteen again and he and Roy were falling in love for the first time. "We have to make it official though, you know kiss," Dick said turning his head to look at Roy. Roy kissed Dick lightly on the lips. "No a real kiss tongue and all," Dick said smirking. He then grabbed the back of Roy's head and kissed him."Dick I've really fallen for you all over again," Roy confessed."I know," Dick said, "Now let's go before Al comes back, and he said Rachel would be over soon. She wants to talk to me and I think you should break up with Isaiah," Dick said. Roy nodded and allowed Dick to bring him to the dining room where Alfred had set out a pepperoni pizza for them. They sat down and started eating."Roy you got some sauce on you chin," Dick said pointing to Roy's chin. Roy attempted to wipe it off but missed. "Let me get it," Dick said. He used a napkin and wiped Roy's chin off. He couldn't resist and he kissed Roy. Roy all to willingly kissed back. They were thirteen again. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves."Ahem.""Bruce," Dick said his cheeks flushed red. "I didn't think you be joining us," he said."Me miss Alfred's homemade pizza I don't think so," Bruce said."Bruce this is Roy, my um...my friend," Dick said, "he's Ollie's son," he said."Adopted son," Roy said, "and Dick I think we're more than friends," he said. Dick turned a deeper shade of red."I don't care what you are doing as long as you keep it in your room and not where we eat," Bruce said. Dick nodded."I need to use the bathroom," Roy excused himself."Does he know?" Bruce asked once Roy was gone. Dick shook his head."No and I-I don't know how to tell him," Dick said, "I've waited for four years for this moment and now I can't have him," he said looking down at his plate."Tell your parents, like I told you before my door will always be open for you Dick," Bruce said."I can't they won't believe me," Dick said."Dick you can't live a lie," Bruce said."I don't have a choice they want me to marry Kori. They even signed a contract with her parents promising one of their kids to marry one of theirs," he said."Dick," Bruce said. Dick pressed his finger to his lips and Roy entered the room."Hey I was thinking after Rae shows up we could go for a ride," Dick said standing up and walking over to Roy. "You know talk and figure things out," he said."Sounds like fun but first let's finish lunch," Roy said as he kissed Dick on he lips. Dick nodded and pulled Roy back over to the table.hr>

Dick walked back upstairs to his room where Roy was waiting. He had just talked to Rachel. She wanted him to help her and the others prove to Roy that Isaiah was cheating on him. He told her he'd think about it.

He opened the door and saw Roy sitting on his bed. He smiled and walked over to him."What did Rae want?" he asked."Her and the others think Isaiah is cheating on you and they wanna prove it, and I'm the only on they know who can help," Dick said, "I told her I'd think about it," he said."Do it," Roy said, "We've been right under their noses and they're worried about him cheating on me," he said."Yes because you don't cheating," Dick said crossing his arms over his chest."Your different Dick I can't help myself when it comes to you," Roy said."How many times have you said that," Dick asked."Does that matter I mean it," Roy said."Prove it," Dick said.Roy grabbed Dick and pulled him close and kissed passionately. He put everything he had into the kiss. Dick melted in Roy's arms. Dick pulled away, "I think I need a lot of convincing," he said grinning."I'd gladly take that drive with you now where we can go somewhere where I can convince you," Roy said grinning. Dick nodded and led Roy from his room. He looked over his shoulder and ran into someone. He looked up and saw Bruce."Hey," he said, "We're gonna go for a drive," he said.Bruce nodded and they left. Dick stopped by Roy's car. "Are we gonna tell the there about us?" he asked."No your gonna help them remember," Roy said."So where does that leave us then?" Dick asked."It's complicated," Roy said, "but I think we're dating," he said. Dick grinned and pinned Roy to his car and kissed him. He was content for once in his life. He never wanted to let go of this feeling.

* * *

Gar sat down at his desk, his cell phone cradled between his shoulder and ear as he tried to play his DS at the same time. "He said he'd think about it," he said.

"Yes, he was busy he had 'company' and by company I mean one of the male variety and someone hot I guess," Rachel said."Ok l, but he'll do it?" Gar asked."I hope so," Rachel said."Hey I get done babysitting in like a half hour, do you want me to come over afterwards?" Gar asked as he advanced a level on his game. He pumped his fist into the air and bit his lip. He knew better than to say something. Rachel would get mad if she knew he was playing his game when they were having an important conversation. If they had just been talking about nothing she'd be ok with it, he knew better though."Sure," Rachel said, "And congrats in the level up," she added."How did you know?" Gar asked shocked."I know you too well," Rachel said."I'll be over as soon as I can," Gar said."Kay, see you when you get here," Rachel said. Gar hung up and set his phone down. He turned his DS off and set it down on his desk. 


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

_**Chapter 7: Caught**_

Dick sighed as he held Roy in his arms. They were in Dick's room just relaxing.

"So what did you tell the others?" Roy asked."That I'd help them," Dick said. He looked down at Roy. They were sitting on his bed together. They were just enjoying each others company before the others arrived to study. They had a big math test coming up and they needed to study."Did they say what they wanted to do?" Roy asked curiously."Not yet they just want to catch Isaiah," Dick said."This should be interesting," Roy said. Dick nodded as he placed his hand on Roy's hip. He pushed Roy's shirt up and slowly rubbed circles with his thumb along the exposed skin. Roy squirmed under Dick's touch. Dick smiled and placed a light kiss on Roy's neck. A low moan escaped Roy's lips."Dick the others should be here soon we're supposed to be studying," Roy said."I know I just can't help myself," Dick said as he kissed Roy's neck once more."Well you better," Roy said, "you wanna keep this a secret don't you," he asked. Dick sighed and nodded. He gave up kissing Roy and just held the smaller man. He really didn't want this moment to end. Things were perfect. He and Roy had been secretly dating for almost two weeks now. He looked over to his open window as he heard a car pull up. He pushed Roy off him and stood up. He slowly walked over to the window and out on to his balcony. he looked over the edge as Rachel, Gar, Kori and Victor got out of Victor's car."Hey," he called. The four looked up. "Hurry up Roy and I are already starting," he said."Roy's here?" Gar asked looking up at Dick."Yeah the others should be arriving soon," Dick said."We should go up to your room?" Kori asked. Dick nodded and walked back into his room where Roy was sitting at his desk with their books open already. They were studying for a math test. He grabbed his notebook and started comparing their notes. A minute later there was a knock on Dick's door."It's open," he said."Sir, your fiends are here," Alfred said as he opened the door."Yeah let them in," Dick said, "Wally, Donna and. Garth should be arriving soon too," he said. Alfred nodded and stepped aside and let Kori, Rachel, Gar and Victor in."Hey," Roy said from Dick's desk."Hey Harp," Rachel said. Roy stood up taking his book with him him as he walked over to Dick's bed and sat down his nose still buried in his book."You guys can have the desk," he said as he scooted back so he could lean on the wall. Dick walked over to the bed and sat down next to Roy. He handed Roy his notebook and took his text book.Several minutes later, Wally, Garth and Donna joined them. They all started discussing their up owing test and what they should expect."I am so gonna fail this test," Roy said as he close his text book with a slam."You're not gonna fail," Dick said rolling his eyes, "You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for," he said."Says the guy who failed his last history, englsh and science tests," Roy said."I never said I was smart," Dick said, "besides your the teacher favorite along with Vic cause your on the football team," he added."What has that got to do with this?" Roy asked."Have you ever failed a math test?" Dick asked. Roy shook his head. "So why would you fail this one? He passes you because you and Vic are the star players and this next game determines whether or not we go to state and they need you," Dick said."It's true," Wally said in agreement."Yeah I've been telling Vic that for three years," Gar said."Ok fine," Roy said, "they could do with out me though," he said"No we can't," Victor said, "We need our star quarterback," he said."You could just as easily be quarterback and move Sanchez to your spot," Roy said."Coach doesn't want to risk it though," Victor said. Roy nodded and opened his book once more."Do you guys know if we'll need the to know all the triangle equations?" Donna asked as she rummaged through her notes."Only right triangles," Rachel said."What about volume and surface area?" Gar asked."We need to know that for all shapes," Roy said."Since when?" Dick asked, "I thought we only needed to know them for triangles and cylinders," he added."Nope he said everything," Roy said."When?" Dick asked."Yesterday when he announced the test," Roy said."Well I gotta start paying attention," Dick said."Yes you do," Roy said as he playfully whacked Dick over he head with his notebook."Watch it Harper," Dick said grabbing the notebook and hitting him with it. Roy grabbed his notebook and started looking through it again. Dick shook his head and grabbed his text book and notebook. He looked up and saw everyone was staring at him and Roy. "What?" he asked causing Roy to look up as well."Nothing," Wally said looking down at his work. Everyone did the same. Dick shook his head and returned to his work.

* * *

Dick sighed as he walked into his second hour Geometry class with Roy, Garth, Wally, Isaiah, and Gar. He sat down between Gar and Roy.

"So you ready for this?" Roy asked. Dick shook his head and took out his notes. Math was his worst subject. He hated math, but he needed the credit so he had to pass the class."Relax you'll do fine," Gar said."I'm gonna fail," Dick said."If you have that attitude then you will," Roy said."I was never good at math," Dick said."But still you had great notes and you studied so you should be good," Gar said."I can't take tests I just fail," Dick said."There's that attitude again," Roy said. Dick rolled his eyes and looked up to the from of the room as the bell rang."Ok class," Their teacher, Mr. Sanders said getting everyones attention, "Once I pass out the test no talking, the only sound I want to hear is pencil on paper," he said. Dick took two pencils out of his backpack and gave one to Roy before he could even ask. Roy just smiled and looked at Mr. Sanders. "If you have any questions please feel free to come up to me and ask I will steer you in the right direction but not give you the answer," he said."We can use notes right?" a girl in the front asked."Yes," Mr. Sanders said, "Anymore questions?" he asked."Can we have the test," Roy said. Mr sanders nodded and started handing out the tests.Dick looked down at his test as it was set in front of him. It was just a jumble of word and numbers. He hated tests. He failed no matter how hard he tried. He just could not take tests.

* * *

Dick groaned as he sat down at his usual lunch table. He knew he had bombed his test. He was sure if he failed another test Bruce would tell his parents.

"Dick lighten up," Rachel said."Yeah it's just one test," Donna said."Yeah but I've failed my last history, englsh and science tests," Dick said, "This make four," he said."You gotta be positive," Gar said, "believe it or not an attitude makes a big difference," he said."I just can't take tests," Dick said."You did fine," Roy said."How do you know," Dick asked."You are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit," he said."Now where have I heard that before?" Dick asked, "oh yeah I said that," he said."Well it's time you take your own advice," Roy said."I'm not that smart Incan live with that," Dick said as he stood up. He grabbed his tray and dumped it. He slowly made his way outside to his usual spot under the big oak tree on the school lawn. He sighed as he looked up at the sky through the tree's canopy. He liked what little time he could get alone. As much as he enjoyed others company, he also like being alone. He could gather his thoughts."Dick?"So much for being alone. Dick looked down to see Kori approaching him."Hey Kor," he said."I need to ask you something," she said."What?" Dick asked confused."Is there something between you and Roy?" she asked."No I know where it would lead, and I'm engaged remember," Dick said."Dick I'm nit dumb," Kori said."I have feelings for him but I'm not gonna act on them," Dick said looking away from Kori. Kori sat down next to him."Why not if you love someone you should tell them," Kori said."I can't," Dick said, "Our parents made sure of that," he added."Well tell them the truth," Kori said, "I don't think I'm the only one who saw you two flirting," she said."Us? Flirting?" Dick asked."The notebook incident," Kori said."You think that was flirting?" Dick asked, "That was Harp being Harp," he said."Oh come on don't you see the way he looks at you?" Kori asked."Kor, Roy and I have been down that road before," Dick said looking down at the ground."So, he would act on his feelings if it weren't for Isaiah," Kori said."No he knows only heartbreak can come from us getting together," Dick said."Bull that was four years ago get over your self " Kori said annoyed."Kor I can't give him my heart again only to have it broken," Dick said, "end of discussion," he said."No yu can't tell your parents how you really feel about this marriage," Kori accused."I've told them several times," Dick said, "Now I am done discussing this," He said annoyed."Fine," Kori said crossing her arms over her chest. Dick sat back against the tree. He did not what to think about this right now. He knew how this was going to end. He would have to marry Kori and that's all there was to it. He didn't have a say in the matter."Dick!"Dick looked up as Rachel made her way across the lawn to him and Kori. "What do you want Rae?" Dick asked."You'll never guess what I just saw," Rachel said, "Roy and Isaiah are fighting," she said."Does that mean I don't have to trick Isaiah into cheating with on Roy with me?" Dick asked."No the opposite actually," Rachel said, "He's upset and he's gonna be looking for a way to get back at Roy," she said."Genius," Kori said, "But you'll have to get him to make the first move," she said turning to Dick. Dick nodded and thought over Rachel's words. It would be the opportune moment to get Isaiah to cheat. Soon Wally, Donna, Garth, Gar and Victor joined Dick, Kori and Rachel under the oak tree."Did you hear Roy and Isaiah?" Donna asked once she sat down."No, but Rae told us," Dick said."Yeah they maybe fighting but they won't break up," Wally said."Which is where Dick comes in," Rachel said."I don't know what to do," Dick said."Your best bet is to get Roy mad at you so Isaiah thinks it'll be safe to make a move on you," Gar said."Well when will they most likely be together?" Dick asked."Isaiah usually comes to practice to see Roy," Victor said, "your best bet is to get Roy mad at before Isaiah talks to him and makes sure Isaiah sees it," he said.

* * *

Dick slowly walked from his car to the football field. Practice should be almost over by now. He arrived at the field and stood by the bleachers and watched the team. He found Roy and watched him. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He watched as the coach called the team in. Roy took off his helmet and walked over to the coach only after he noticed Dick. Dick looked Roy up and down for a moment as the team talked. Once the coach dismissed the team Roy ran over to Dick.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked. Dick looked Roy up and down."Uh first off look hot, and secondly is Isaiah here?" Dick asked."Uh thanks and he's on his way now," Roy said as he looked over Dick's shoulder."Ok no time to explain but you need to break up with Isaiah," Dick said, "I'll explain later if you come over," he said."I have to go home and shower first," Roy said as he nodded slowly."Don't, just come over," Dick said."I'm breaking up with him right now," Roy said."Good now yell at me I was just telling you Isaiah was bad for you," Dick said."Dick I can't deal with this right now," Roy said."Roy just listen to me," Dick said."No I am not gonna deal with this," Roy said annoyed."Fine be stubborn " Dick said and he stormed away as Isaiah stopped short of Roy."What was that about?" Isaiah asked."Dick just being Dick," Roy said as he rubbed his temples."Is he being immature," Isaiah asked as he leaned into kiss Roy.Roy back away, "I'm still mad at you," he said."Come on I said I was sorry," Isaiah said. Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head."It's not that simple," Roy said, "You know I don't think this is gonna work. All my friends tell me your bad for me," Roy said, "And honestly I don't see us going anywhere," he said."Wait your breaking up with me?" Isaiah asked stunned."Uh, yeah so go tell your little boy toy your free," Roy said, "yes I know you've been sneaking around behind my back," he said."I am not sneaking around," Isaiah said."Bull shit I am not stupid," Roy said, "I have to go, Dick was right," Roy said he ran over to the bench and grabbed his bag and took off. He ran over to his car."Roy!" Victor said as he ran to catch up with him."What?" Roy asked turning around."Did you just break up with Isaiah?" Victor asked."Yeah, I gotta go," Roy said as he looked over at his car."Where?" Victor asked."I just have to go," Roy said."Ok I'll see you tomorrow," Victor said."Yeah," Roy said as he waved Victor off. Roy got into his car and tossed his bag into the back seat. He needed to see Dick.

* * *

Dick waited patiently for Roy to arrive. He was nervous. He hoped Roy would be ok with this. He got up off his bed and started pacing back and forth around his room.

He stopped once he heard a car pull up outside. He ran out on to his balcony. He saw Roy getting out of his car. "Roy," he said."Dick," Roy said he stopped and walked so he was under Dick's balcony. "I realized why you wanted me to break up with him," he said."Oh and why's that?" Dick asked leaning over the side of his balcony."You are the only one for me," Roy said. He looked around and spotted vines growing along the side of the house had a backing to it."Are you broken up with him?" Dick asked as Roy started climbing up the side of the manor."Yes," Roy said. He reached Dick's balcony. He swung a leg over the edge. Dick didn't give him a chance to get over completely. He threw his arms around Roy and kissed him. Roy quickly finished climbing over the edge and kissed Dick back. Dick pulled back and looked Roy in the eyes."Kori told me today if you want something you have to take it," Dick said, "Not in those exact words but yesterday she thought we were flirting when we hit each other with our notebook," he said."She got that from hitting each other with a notebook?" Roy asked. Dick nodded and kissed Roy again."Can we not keep this a secret anymore?" Dick asked."I don't think I could anymore," Roy said. Dick smiled and pulled Roy inside. He pulled Roy back until he reached his bed. He turned them around so Roy had his back to his bed. He pushed Roy down and climbed on top of him. He kissed Roy again only to freeze when his cell phone started ringing."Roy," he said."Leave it," Roy said."What if it's important," Dick said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID it was Rachel. "Its Rae," he said."Leave it," Roy said as he pulled Dick down into a kiss. Dick set his cell phone aside. All that mattered right now was Roy. Dick gasped as he felt Roy's hands slip under his shirt and rub along his back."Roy," he gasped."Come on Dick," Roy said, "We've done more than this before," he said."I know that," Dick said. He crashed his lips onto Roy's once more.Neither of them heard the knock on the door. Neither if them noticed the door open. They did however hear the shocked gasps.Dick pulled away from Roy and turned around. There standing in his door way was Rachel, Kori, Victor, Gar, and Wally."Uh..." Dick said."Well I can't say I didn't see this coming," Rachel said."I'm glad you listened to me for once," Kori said."Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Dick asked his face red as he got off Roy. Roy sat up and looked anywhere but at the others."We wanted to see if our plan worked," Wally said walking into the room."By all means come in," Dick said sarcastically, "We weren't busy," he added. The others followed Wally's lead and entered the room."How long have you two-Uh-" Rachel said."Since I arrived," Dick said looking away from Rachel."Since you got arrived?" Rachel asked."That's what I said," Dick said."That was like three months ago," Gar said."It started as fooling around but we sort of-" Dick said looking for Roy for help."We developed feeling," Roy said, "I mean found feeling that were always there but only go stronger the more we fooled around," he said. Dick nodded."Are you two serious?" Rachel asked.Dick bit his lip as he loomed at Roy who nodded. Dick smiled. "Yes, we are," he said."If you break up like before I will kick both your asses," Rachel said. 


	8. Chapter 8: Accident

_**Chapter 8: Accident**_

Rachel slowly paced around her room. She was game for Dick and Roy. They had fallen in love again. She just hoped things would work out this time. They could be so stupid.

"Rae?" Rachel stopped her pacing and turned to her door. Gar was leaning against the door. "You look cute when you worry," he said grinning. Rachel's cheeks flushed pink as she looked away from him."What are you doing here," Rachel asked."Thought I'd come and see how you were," Gar said, "I know how you feel about Dick and Roy," he added."I don't know what to think," Rachel said, "You can come in," she said. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Gar walked over to her and sat down next to her."Hey like I said it's their lives," Gar said, "but I understand why your so worried," he said. Rachel looked up at Gar confused. "Last time we had this conversation I didn't know Dick or Roy that well, but now I do," he said."Really?" Rachel asked, "You understand my point?" she asked. Gar nodded."Yes," Gar said, "I don't know what will come of them dating again, but I don't think they know either. I don't think anybody knows what will become of themselves when they do something. People don't think about that, we just do things," Gar said."When did you become so deep?" Rachel asked teasingly."I not dumb I just don't like thinking too much for stupid things such as school," Gar said."So what do you think about?" Rachel asked curiously."Important things," Gar said, "like you," he said blushing slightly."Me?" Rachel asked. Gar nodded and looked out the window his cheeks turning redder."Yeah," he said after awhile. "I don't like seeing you upset," he said."I'm not upset," Rachel said quickly, "I just don't know what to think anymore. Dick and Roy dating again and Kori being ..." she trailed off."What about Kori?" Gar asked confused. he looked at Rachel trying to read her expression."She's in an arranged marriage," Rachel said, "She won't tell me who it is," she added."An arranged marriage?" Gar asked, "Who does that anymore?" he asked."Apparently Kori's parents and whoever the guy's parents are," Rachel said."Can't she not go through with it?" Gar asked."No her parents will disown her if she backs out," Rachel said."That really sucks," Gar said."I know I wish I could help her but my mom can't afford another mouth to feed," Rachel said, "I mean with my brother coming home soon and him bringing his girlfriend with," she said."Jericho's coming home?" Gar asked."Yeah in a month," Rachel said, "Him and his girlfriend are taking the semester off to be together and they are staying here," she said."Couldn't they stay somewhere else?" Gar asked."No my mom wants him here," Rachel said."Is she really gonna through with it?" Gar asked."If she wants money for college and to be a part of her family," Rachel said."They'd do that to her?" Gar asked. Rachel nodded.

* * *

Roy yawned as he slowly made his way to his room. He had just gotten home from Dick's house and Ollie was nowhere to be seen.

"Ollie?" Roy called. He received no answer. He slowly walked up stairs to Ollie's study and knocked on the door."Come in," came Ollie's voice."Ollie," Roy said as he opened the door."Roy what's wrong?" Ollie asked looking up from his desk."Nothing," Roy said, "I just wanted you to know I'm dating someone," Roy said looking at the ground."What's his name and is he good to you," Ollie asked putting his pen down."Dick and he's very good to me," Roy said."Dick who?" Ollie asked."Grayson," Roy said looking at his feet."Roy," Ollie said warningly."We were kids then," Roy said, "we were stupid back then," he said."I just don't want to see you get hurt," Ollie said."I know," Roy said, "but we both have grown since then. We're not kids anymore," Roy said."Do you love him?" Ollie asked."Yes I really do," Roy said finally looking up at Ollie."I guess I can't tell you who not to date," Ollie said. Roy smiled and looked his adopted father in the eyes."Thanks Ollie I know what I'm doing this time and I know he loves me," Roy said smiling.

* * *

Dick sighed as he sat down outside under the oak tree. He had just finished his lunch and was waiting for Roy to finish eating. Everything was going great. He and Roy were happy and everyone was happy because of that. He had to admit Rachel wasn't happy a first but now she could see they loved eachother.

"Hey Dick," Roy said as he sat down beside him."Hey," Dick said grinning. He pulled Roy closer and placed his arm around Roy's waist."I was thinking we should tell your parents we're together," Roy said."I think not," Dick said, "They won't believe me," he said."You won't know until you tell them," Roy said as he laid his head down on Dick's shoulder."The truth is I have tried to tell them several times," Dick said, "They don't believe me they think it's a phase and I'll grow out of it," he said."Wait so you lied about them not knowing," Roy said slowly."Yes they truly believe I'm just going through a phase," Dick said looking at the ground."Well you have to make them believe and see that your really gay," Roy said."I wish it were that easy," Dick said."All you have to do is introduce me to them," Roy said."It's not that simple Roy," Dick said looking away from him. There was no way he could tell Roy the truth. He couldn't tell him that he and Kori were engaged."What's on your mind Dick?" Roy asked as he lifted his head so he could look at Dick."It's nothing," Dick said as he leaned down and kissed Roy."Aw, you two know PDA is forbidden," Rachel said as Her and Gar sat down next to them."That doesn't stop you guys," Dick and Roy said together."So Dick you gonna tell me?" Roy asked."I already told you its nothing I'll deal with it," Dick said as he leaned in and kissed Roy again."Kissing me like that won't make me forget," Roy said."How about like this," Dick said. He grabbed Roy's chin and tilted his head up until their lips touched. Dick quickly stuck his tongue out and swiped it along Roy's. It take long for the red haired teen to grant access. Dick thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth and the fight for dominance started."Hey there's a teacher," Gay said."Oi! Dick! Roy!" Rachel yelled.The two separated and looked at Rachel."Grayson, Harper how many times do I have to tell you PDA is forbidden," A teacher asked. Dick looked up at saw it was mrs. Nelson."Sorry mrs. N. it won't happen again," Roy said."Next time it won't be a warning it'll be detention," Mrs. Nelson said. Dick and Roy nodded and Roy scooted away from Dick. Mrs Nelson left and Roy moved so he was sitting next to Dick again."Did you not hear what Nelson just said?" Gar asked."We're just sitting," Dick said."You know, guys are gonna get a detention," Rachel said."I could care less right now," Dick said."Dick I need to talk to you," Kori said as she ran across the school yard. Dick stood up and looked at her."Koma just called me," she said, "She was with Tim and he got a phone call from Jay who told him your prarents were in an accident," Kori said quickly."What?" Dick asked as the world started spinning. He knees shook."Whoa," Roy jumped up and grabbed Dick's shoulders steadying him."They couldn't get a hold of you so Jay called Tm who was with Koma and she decided to call me knowing I could get the message to you," Kori said."Wh-what kind of accident?" Dick asked."A car crash, a car ran into theirs and they've been life flickers here because its the nearest hospital," Kori said."They were on their way here weren't they?" Dick asked. Kori nodded. Dick fought back tears. As much as he could not stand his parents, he still loved him they were his parents after all."Dick," Roy said."When?" Dick asked."An hour ago," Kori said, "They haven't been able to get a hold of Bruce yet but they just got a hold of Alfred though he should be here any minute now," Kori said. Dick turned to look at Roy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his tears back. Roy sensing this hugged him. Dick threw his arms around Roy and just let go. He cried and he didn't care who saw. Roy led him to the office and sat with him. He was so glad when Alfred arrived."Al," he said turning around and wiping the tears from his eyes."Your brothers got a hold of you then?" Alfred asked."Through Kor yeah," Dick said."Master Roy," Alfred said noticing the teen."Hey Al," Roy said, "Dick I have to get back to class I'll see you later," Roy said placing a hand on Dick's shoulder."I wish you could come with me," Dick said."Ah, that reminds me," Alfred said, "I figured you want to come with Dick and be at his side," he said. He pulled a note out of his pocket and presented it to the secretary. She had long black hair and blue eyes. It was a note from Ollie excusing Roy from school due to a family matter."What is the emergency?" the secretary asked."I officially have to tell you miss Troy it's his dad he's in the hospital," Alfred said."Ok Al but what's the real reason?" she asked."Diana look at them," Alfred said gesturing over his shoulder. "You would do the same if it were Donna's boyfriend," he said."I know but Clark won't like this," Diana said."Tell him if he's got a problem he can talk to Bruce and Ollie," Roy said."Tell who?"Roy turned around to look at the principal, Clark Kent. "Uh, you," Roy said standing up to Clark."What would I have a problem with?" Clark asked turning his attention to Diana. She handed him the note from. Ollie Clark read it and looked at Roy."Just this once and that's only because I owe Ollie for saving my ass," Clark said."Ollie's not gonna accept that as payment and you know it," Roy said grinning."I know but it's a start," Clark said."Can we go now?" Dick asked impatiently."Yes let's go," Alfred said. 


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

_**I was watching a weird TV show and it inspired this chapter. I don't wanna spoil it by naming the show but it stuck with me as I was writing this. I don't know why this idea just came to me and Ihad to go with it. I know I am just rambling here but this is an odd chapter. I will get back to the main point if the story soon but what is a story with out sub plots. Anywho with out further ado here is Chapter 9.**_

Chapter 9: Surprise

Dick paced back and forth in the waiting room. Roy, Tim, Jason, Alfred, and Bruce were all sitting watching him. "How did this happen?" he asked finally.

"They were on their way here and some idiot ran into them and you know how bad the steering in dad's car is," Tim said."Yeah I was driving my car behind them and saw the whole thing," Jason said, "There was nothing I could do but watch," he said shaking his head."Dick this was an accident it could've happened to anyone," Bruce said."He's right," Roy said."Roy what exactly are you doing here?" Tim asked."Well being Dick's best friend, I am here for emotional support," Roy said, "Ollie sent a note in with Al," he added pointing to Alfred."And Clark let you go?"Bruce asked shocked."Yeah but only because Ollie did save his skin a few months back remember?" Roy said."Ollie won't accept that as payment and he knows that," Bruce said as he nodded."That is exactly what Roy said," Dick said smiling slightly."Well, it's true," Roy said grinning. Dick shook his head and sat down next to Roy. They had been in the waiting room for several hours now. They had gotten no word on how John and Mary were. All they knew was they had been rushed into surgery and they were in critical condition."They're gonna be alright," Roy said to Dick. Dick looked at Roy and gave him a small smile. He wanted to believe what Roy said, but he couldn't bring him self to believe him."I hope so," Dick said."They will be," Roy said grabbing Dick's hand. Dick looked at Roy's hand and his heart ached. He hated having to hide their real relationship from his family. He didn't have a choice though. He had to until he figured out what to do about the whole Kori issue."I'm hungry," Jason said standing up."Me too," Tim said."We're gonna go find something to eat," Jason said."I'll come with," Bruce said standing up as well. The three left and Dick turned to Roy."Roy I'm sorry," he said quickly."Dick it's ok I get it your waiting for the right moment," Roy said. Dick smiled. He did not deserve someone as understanding as Roy. Roy was just too good for him at times. He could do so much better yet he chose Dick and he chose Roy. That's how it would always be as long as they were around one another. They were drawn to each other. They could not help it. It was beyond their control."If my parents make it out of this alright I'll tell them," Dick said."Dick you don't have to," Roy said."I know, I want to," Dick said. Roy smiled. "I think I'll start with my brothers who know I'm gay but don't know about us," he said. Roy looked Dick in the eyes. He was kidding right. He knew how big of step this was for Dick. He Dick was uncomfortable as was he did not have to tell his brokers yet."Dick," Roy said."No I'll tell them we're dating," Dick said, "even though I think they already suspect we're dating," he added grinning."I think they think that too," Alfred said. Dick looked at Alfred and nodded. The old butler had been so nice to him over these last few months, and he had kept his and Roy's secret.The three fell silent as they waited for the others to return. Roy looked at Dick. He was starting to calm down some. He pulled Dick close and kissed him on the forehead. He knew this is what Dick needed at the moment. He just needed to know someone was there for him, and that was Roy."Everything's gonna be fine," he said."I hope so," Dick said."Are you one of the Grayson boys?" a doctor asked. Dick looked up at the doctor and nodded."I'm Dick the youngest," he said standing up. Roy stood up with him."Well I'm Dr. Johnson and I have some good news and some bad news," he said."Uh, I think my brothers should he here," Dick said. He looked around as Jason, Tim and Bruce walked back down the hall. Dick waved at them for them to hurry. They quickly made their way to Dick."What's up Dickie?" Tim asked."I'm Dr. Johnson and I have something I need to tell you boys," Dr. Johnson said."Are they alright?" Jason asked."I'm sorry we did all we could for now, and now all we can do is wait and see if they wake up," Dr. Johnson said."They're comatose?" Tim asked. Dr. Johnson nodded."We were able to save the baby," He said."The baby?" Dick, Tim, and Jason asked."Yes you didn't you know your mom was pregnant?" Dr. Johnson asked."No, she wasn't she was skinny as a twig," Jason said."Well the baby is almost full term and healthy," the doctor said."Our mom," Dick said."Yes, she is six pounds and twenty inches if you want to see her I can show you," he said. Dick looked at Tim and Jason for help.

* * *

Rachel sighed once more as she thought about Dick's parents. She hoped they were alright. She hadn't heard anything since Dick left school. Everything had happened so fast she hardly had time to register what had happened.

"Rae calm down," Gar said."I can't I'm worried they are my aunt and uncle," Rachel said."Worrying won't do much you gotta relax until we find more out," Kori said."I know but I don't know much yet," Rachel said."They'll call when they know something," Victor said."Yeah," Wally said."I guess," Rachel said falling on to her bed next to Kori and Gar."Rae we're not telling you not to worry," Donna said from her spot on the floor next to Garth."I know but I'm just worried we didn't get much information to start with," Rachel said looking up at Kori."I know, and that's Koma's fault she was frantic on the phone and she was trying to keep calm," Kori said."Ok enough of this," Wally said standing up. He looked at Garth for help."Yeah, let's watch a movie or something," Garth said. He and Wally raided Rachel's DVD collection. After a fight over which movie to watch they decided on a ninja movie Gar had given to Rachel. Halfway through the movie Dick called."It's about time," Rachel said."I'm sorry so much has happened I had to take care of some things first," Dick said."Are they ok?" Rachel asked."Is that Dick?" Kori asked pausing the movie. Rachel nodded."We're not sure right now," Dick said, "They may wake up they might not," he said."Oh Dick I'm sorry," Rachel said."Well on the plus side you have a new cousin," Dick said calmly."Oh well that's good - What?" Rachel said."Yeah my mom was pregnant without even knowing it," Dick said, "she is full term, six pounds, twenty inches and has a full head of black hair and the bluest eyes ever," Dick said."Oh my god really?" Rachel asked."I would never lie about something like this," Dick said."How could she not know?" Rachel asked."Rae what's going on?" Kori asked."Hold on," Rachel said holding a hand up to Kori."We decided on a name if they don't wake up," Dick said."Oh really?" Rachel asked as she stood up."Yeah, Ellie Beth Ann Grayson," Dick said."All three of you chose a name?" Rachel asked."Yes," Dick said."Who chose the order?" Rachel asked."Al, Roy and Bruce," Dick said."It's cute," Rachel said."I have to go but you can come see her whenever you want," Dick said."Alright I'll talk to you later," Rachel said."Bye Rae," Dick said."Bye," Rachel said and she hung up."Well," Kori said."Dick's parents are alright for the time being, but they can't be sure until they wake up," Rachel said."Oh," Kori said."That's not it though," Rachel said, "Dick just told me his mom was pregnant and she didn't know it and she had a baby," she said."A baby?" Donna asked."Yes Ellie Beth Ann Grayson," Rachel said as she phone beeped. She looked down at it and she had received a text message from Dick. She opened it, and it was a picture of Dick and Roy. In Dick's arms was a small bundle. Rachel saw a little black hair."Oh she's cute," she said showing Kori the picture. Kori grabbed the phone and looked at the picture. The phone was passed around and everyone looked at it. They all had the same thing to say, Ellie was cute.

* * *

"I really like the name Ellie," Dick said as he looked down at his sister.

"I do too," Jason said."Well I kind is already told Rae her name was Ellie Beth Ann Grayson," Dick said."So it's settled then?" Tim asked. The three looked at one another."What do you think Roy?" Dick asked looking up from the small bundle in his arms. Roy walked over to Dick and looked down at the baby."I think it fits her perfectly," Roy said."Rae's gonna want to see her," Jason said."Take a picture with my phone and send it to her," Dick said, "my phone's on the table over there," he said pointing to the table. Tim grabbed Dick's phone and took a picture of Dick, Roy and Ellie."She is a cutie I'll give her that," Bruce said from his spot across from Dick."I can't believe mom didn't know," Dick said."I know it seems odd since she's had three already," Bruce said. Dick looked down at Ellie once more. He could not believe she was here and in his arms. He never would've thought something good could've come from this day. Ellie was definitely unplanned and unexpected. If his parents woke up they would surely be surprised. That is if they woke up."I have a question," he said."What?" Tim asked."Who's gonna take care of her if mom and dad don't wake up?" Dick asked."I think that's where I come in," Bruce said."Bruce no," Tim and Dick said."We could never ask you to do that," Jason said."I know that's why I offered," Bruce said."Tim, Jay you two have grad school and Dick you have your whole future ahead of you," Bruce said."I can do it," Dick said, "Besides I wouldn't be alone," he said looking up at Roy."No you can't give up your future at Princeston to take care of your sister," Bruce said."I guess," Dick said looking down at Ellie. He hadn't told Bruce or his brothers about not going to Princeton. The only person he had told was Roy. He and Roy had decided to go to Stanford together. They had both applied and were waiting on their letters."Dick," Roy said, "I think I should go. Ollie's probably wondering why I haven't called," he said."Roy wait," Dick stood up and handed Ellie to Bruce. "Tim, Jay," he said looking at his brothers, "Roy and I ate dating and I don't care what you guys think of him what happened before was years ago and we've grown up since then," he said as he walked over to Roy. He grabbed the front of Roy's shirt and he crashed their lips together. Roy stood there shocked for a moment before placing his hands in Dick's hair and kissing back."Dick," Tim said."Tim I've never seen two people more in love," Bruce said shaking his head as Dick and Roy parted."Fine," Tim said."Yeah, just don't hurt him again," Jason said."I don't plan on it," Roy said as he looked Dick in the eyes. Dick smiled as he looked down at Roy. Things were finally going great, except for the fact that his parents might never wake up. He was just dreading the day he had to tell Roy of his engagement to Kori which if things worked out he wouldn't have to until he called it off. He knew what he wanted now. What he wanted was Roy."Dick why don't you go home too and get some sleep," Bruce said."I'd rather stay here," Dick said."Dick you have school tomorrow," Bruce said."Fine," Dick said. He turned to Roy who gave him a small smile. 


	10. Chapter 10: As Planned

_**I got inspired for this chapter by my loyal reviewer Chibi Lauryn. I hope this story is up to your liking.**_

Chapter 10: As Planned

Dick yawned as he and Roy walked down the hall to their second to last class. The day had been dragging by and he wanted to go see Ellie and check in on his parents. He followed Roy to their seat and sat down at their table together. He wanted to go but he had two more classes before he could.

"The last two hours are always the longest," Roy said."I know I just wanna see Ellie," Dick said."I know," Roy said placing his on Dick's shoulder."This day is going so slow," Dick groaned."Just don't think about it," Roy said. Dick nodded and tried to focus on what their teacher was saying. It was history, and it was about stuff he already knew, so it was hard to focus. He glanced up at the clock. He still had thirty minutes before this hour ended.This day was dragging by seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Nothing he did made time pass by any faster. He looked up at the clock again. Two minutes had passed since he had last looked at the clock. He sighed and put his head down on the table as Mrs. Blake droned on about some war that he didn't care for."Mr. Grayson head up please," Mrs. Blake said. Roy nudged him in the side and Dick lifted his head up."Sorry Mrs. Blake I'm just tired, because my parents were in a car accident yesterday, and my mom had a baby none of us expected, and she's about a month early but she healthy though," Dick said."I'm sorry, but at least try to pay attention," Mrs. Blake said. Dick nodded and she turned her back to him and started writing on the board once more."Chill we'll get out of here soon," Roy said. Dick only nodded. He knew Roy was right they'd get out but not soon enough. Roy let his hand rest on Dick's thigh. Dick looked down at that hand and then up at Roy who was grinning. His hand moved up and down Dick's leg. Dick grabbed the hand and looked up at Mrs. Blake who had her back to them. They were in the back of the room and she never paid attention to her students. Dick looked around the room several students had their heads down like he had, had his just moments ago."Come on Dick, Isaiah and used to do this all the time," Roy whispered as he pulled his hand from Dick's. "Mrs. Blake will never noticed as long as you keep quiet," he said."Roy no," Dick hissed."Aw come on Dickie we're in the back of the room," Roy cooed as he ran his hand up Dick's thigh."Not here," Dick said, "Just follow my lead I'm going to the bathroom and you come up with another excuse to leave," Dick said. Roy looked at Dick for a second and nodded."Fine," he said."Ok just give me a few minutes so Mrs. Blake doesn't get suspicious," Dick said. Roy nodded as Dick got Mrs. Blake's attention.

* * *

Kori looked at the clock once more. This day was going by so slow. She had gotten a text from Koma after lunch telling her that her parents said everything was going to go as planned no matter what happened to Dick's parents. She bit her nail as she tapped her foot impatiently. She had to tell Dick but be

"Kori what's wrong," Rachel asked in a low voice. They were only in study hall and their teacher didn't care if they talked as long as the kept it somewhat quiet."Oh nothing," Kori said, "I'm just stressing," she said."About what?" Rachel asked."My parents," Kori said."What did they do now?" Rachel asked."They're making wedding plans," Kori said in a low voice. She had told Rachel of her engagement just not to who. If Dick wanted people to know he would tell them. It was his decision to tell the others if bs wanted them to know."Oh," Rachel said."Yeah after high school get married, and after college it's go back home to rule," Kori said. She stopped hoping Rachel hadn't caught that last part."What?" Rachel asked."Oh didn't I tell you my family is the royal family of small country in Europe?" Kori asked in the same low whisper. Her family had moved here four years ago from a small european country called Tameran. They had only come here for one reason, to meet the Grayson's sons. Her parents had been friends with John and Mary back when they were in college and that was the contract as made."No you forgot to mention that," Rachel said."Yeah that's part of the reason for this marriage," Kori said, "I was sent here for an American education and to meet my future husband," Kori whispered."Oh Kor," Rachel said. Kori nodded. They fell silent for a moment. "Have you met him?" Rachel asked."Yes he is nice," Kori said, "I met him my freshman year and we seemed to hit it off but I didn't want to marry him because I had to and he felt the same way," Kori shrugged."Oh I never knew," Rachel said."Yeah I never wanted you to," Kori said, "I am going to find a way out of this," she said."How didn't you say you were legally bound?" Rachel asked."Sort of the contract says as long as one of each kid of the families marries the contract is fulfilled," Kori said, "I have Koma and Ryan and he has a few other siblings," she said."Are you ever gonna tell me his name?" Rachel asked."No we agreed not to tell anyone. I've told you a lot already so can you drop it please?" Kori asked."Fine," Rachel said. Kori looked at her firend of three years. They had beck so close in such a short time. They had Omer and almost instantly became friends, Kori was gonna miss her if things didn't work out as she planned. She needed to talk to Dick and see what he wanted."So what do you wanna do after school," Kori asked."I don't know about you, but I wanna go see Ellie," Rachel said."Oh that's right," Kori said."Yeah I'm gonna try and catch Dick after the bell and see if it's ok," Rachel said."He said whenever right?" Kori asked. Rachel nodded and looked up at the clock. They still had ten minutes before the final bell of the day rang.

* * *

Dick and Roy walked down hall to Ellie's room. She had a special room away from the nursery. They walked into the room and saw Tim and Jason already there. Tim was holding Ellie and Jason was standing behind him.

"Hey guys," Dick said."Hey Dick," they said together."How's she doing?" Roy asked as he set his things aside."Fine," Tim said."Yeah, the doctors say she might be able to go home in a few days," Jason said."Who is she going with," Dick asked as he walked over to Tim."I know you had your heart set on raising her but your not old enough," Tim said."No I turned eighteen in August," Dick said."Oh that's right," Tim said."I told you he was eighteen," Jason said."Well then I don't see a reason why you can't take care of her," Tim said."You mean it?" Dick asked."Yeah Jay and I are missing enough school as it is we need to get back," Tim said."When are you guys leaving?" Roy asked as he joined Dick."As soon and mom and Dad stabilize and Ellie gets to leave," Jason said."I'll have to talk to Bruce," Dick said."Yeah you'll need to get a room set up for her and get formula," Jason said."Yeah a stroller, a crib, and a lot of other things," Tim said."Taking care of a baby is a big responsibility," Jason said."I know," Dick said as he looked down at Ellie. He knew it was a big responsibility, but he was up for it."Yeah, and he'll have me to help," Roy said."Yeah, Roy's gonna be there too we'll do it together," Dick said."Roy you don't live wig Dick you live with Ollie remember," Tim said."I'll talk to Ollie he'll understand," Roy said."You two are serious about this aren't you?" Jason asked. Dick looked at Roy. They locked eyes for a moment and nodded."Yeah," Dick said. He grabbed Roy's hand and smiled. He knew things were gonna be tough. He and Roy would make it work somehow."Oh yeah, Rachel and the others are on their way they wanna see Ellie," Roy said."Rae and who?" Jason asked."I'm not sure probably Kori, Donna, and Gar," Roy said."Yeah I don't think Garth, Wally and Vic are that interested," Dick said.

* * *

Dick took a deep breath as he and Roy stopped outside Bruce's study. He looked at Roy.

"You can do this," Roy said grabbing Dick's hand. Dick nodded and knocked on the door."Come in," Bruce said. Dick opened the door and entered the study pulling Roy with him. "Boys what can I do for you," Bruce asked."Tim and Jay told us Ellie could leave the hospital in a few days and since they have to get back to school they think it's best I take care of Ellie," Dick said."Dick," Bruce said."Just hear me out," Dick said."Yeah, we have this all planned out," Roy said."Well first things first Roy's offered to help me," Dick said."Yeah he won't be alone," Roy said."Alright I'm listening," Bruce said sitting back in his chair."We just need some money to get some things," Dick said."We're working on getting after school jobs and trying to find someone to watch her while we're in school since daycare is out of the question," Roy said."We'll take care if her at night and get up with her in the middle of the night if we have to," Dick said."Where is thus we coming from?" Bruce asked. "If I remember correctly Roy lives with Ollie," he said."That's something we thought about," Dick said looking to Roy for help."Uh, yeah Dick's gonna need help and if it's alright with you I'd like to be there for him," Roy said looking down at Bruce's desk."There is no way I can do this alone Bruce," Dick said."Have you talked to Ollie?" Bruce asked."Yeah he thinks it a good idea he said as long as you said yes and he had a few conditions," Roy said."Which were?" Bruce asked sitting forward in his chair."I had to check in with him and visit and he wanted me back once Dick's parents were ok," Roy said looking up at Bruce."Well I don't see what harm it could do?" Bruce said."Is that a yes?" Dick asked. Bruce nodded. Dick smiled and ran around the desk and threw his arms around Bruce in a hug."I have a few rules though," Bruce said."Of course," Dick said letting honor Bruce."School is still important, I expect you two to continue to work hard to get good grades, and you two can work at Wayne enterprises after school and I'll pay for everything Ellie needs," Bruce said."Deal," Dick said."What exactly will we do?" Roy asked."Run errands, sort mail and small things like that," Bruce said."Deal," Roy said."Thank you Bruce," Dick said."Wait I have football," Roy said."Unilateral what time?" Bruce asked."Five everyday for at least three more weeks four if we go to state," Roy said."We'll work something out," Bruce said. 


	11. Chapter 11The Battle Before the Big Game

_**This chapter is for my loyal reviewer Chibi Lauryn. I hope this story is up to your liking. I would also like to say flames are very welcome. They keep me warn as I write more and I even roast marshmallows on them some times.**_

Chapter 11: The Battle Before the Big Game 

Dick yawned for the thousandth time as he sat in his Geometry class. He and Roy had been looking after Ellie for two weeks now and he was already exhausted. Roy had moved in and they were taking turns getting up at night with her. School had become harder now that they had Ellie.

"Dick," Gar said shaking his shoulder as his head drooped."Huh what?" he asked sitting up."That was the bell," Gar said."Oh," Dick said his cheeks flushing red. He gathered his hits and stood up. He joined Gar, Wally, Garth and Roy as they left the class room."Sorry I'm just tired," Dick said."Yeah Ellie is keeping us up," Roy said."Us?" Dick asked, "You check on her give her what she needs and fall asleep instantly while I lay awake for an hour," Dick said."Dick clam down," Roy said, "It's not like I do it on purpose but I can just get back to sleep easily," he said."Sorry," Dick said, "I'm just a little on edge," He said as they walked to their next class. He and Roy bid the other three goodbye and headed to their English class together. They joined Kori and Rachel. Dick fell into his eat and laid his head down on the desk in front of him."Tired?" Rachel asked. Dick lifted his hand and waved at her."That means yes," Roy said."That bad?" Kori asked."I'm just glad it's Friday, because after tonight's game Ellie is all mine," Roy said. Dick sat up and looked up at Roy shocked."Roy you don't have to do that," Dick said."I know but you deserve a break," Roy said. Dick only smiled and hugged Roy. Roy did not know how much that meant to him. He just hoped Roy wouldn't take it back."Thank you," he said."Hey, you deserve some sleep," Roy said, "I'm sorry I've been busy with Football," he said as the final bell rang meaning class had started. He reached over and gave Dick's hand a squeeze.

* * *

Roy yawned as he drove home from his game. He was tired and wanted to get home and sleep. He knew that wasn't going to happen. He had a promise to keep. Dick deserved a break and some sleep. Ellie was a handful like he had expected. He didn't know how he was balancing school, football, and her, but he was.

He approached Wayne manor and pulled into the garage. He parked his car next to Dick's and got out. He locked his car and headed inside. He passed through the dining room where Alfred was cleaning."Hey Al," he said."Oh, master Roy," Alfred said, "how was your game?" he asked."We won," Roy said, "so we move on to the next round and if we win next week we move on to state," he said."Well, I wish you and your team good luck," Alfred said."Thanks where's Dick and Ellie?" Roy asked."I think he has her up in your room with him," Alfred said. Roy nodded and made his way up to his and Dick's room.He cringed at the thought of the argument Bruce and Dick had had when discussing his room arrangement. Bruce had insisted on giving them separate room. He wanted Ellie next to Dick, and Roy the one next to that. Dick fought it would just be easier if he and Roy shared his room. His biggest mistake was telling Bruce they had already slept in it. Roy who had been down the hall with Ellie cringed as they yelled. They fought for what felt like hours, but in the end Dick had gotten his way by stating that they weren't going to be able to do anything since Ellie would be taking up a lot of their time.Roy made his way down the hall to their room. He opened the door and saw Dick laying on the bed with Ellie. He was laying on his side watching Ellie sleep. Roy stood there and smiled to himself. He wondered how he he gotten so lucky to be with someone as amazing as Dick.He walked over to the bed. "Hey," he said softly. Dick looked up from Ellie and smiled."Hey," he said, "How was your game? Rae told me you personally took a beating and that you were amazing," he said."Did she tell you we're moving on and we might just make it all the way to state," Roy asked as he sat down behind Dick."No," Dick said sitting up. He gave Roy a small peck in the lips before picking Ellie up."How was El?" he asked as carefully he took the baby from Dick. He did not want to wake her up. She moved a little but did not wake up."She's actually been sleeping for almost an hour now," he said."I'm gonna go put her in her crib and we can talk some more," Roy said. Dick nodded and Roy left to put Ellie down. He loved Ellie, but he needed to talk to Dick. If his team made it to state it was a two night trip. He did not want to leave him alone with Ellie for two nights. There is no way he'd sleep or do well in school.He set Ellie down and looked at the small sleeping baby. She had changed his and Dick's lives so much. She had turly surprised everyone, but she had wormed her way into their hearts. She was just so lovable.Roy walked back in to his and Dick's room. Dick was sitting on his bed waiting for him. "So if we do make it to state it's a two night trip," Roy said."Two nights?" Dick asked."Yeah we arrive the day before and get some rest and play the next day and go back to the hotel for the night and leave by six AM and get back here at six PM," Roy said."I can handle Ellie," Dick said."I don't want to leave you for two nights on your own with her," Roy said, "You can barely sleep as it is when I'm here," he said placing his hand on Dick's cheek."I'll be fine," Dick said grabbing Roy's hand and bribing it to his lips."Are you sure because I could stay the team doesn't really need me," Roy said."Roy your one of the captains and the best quarter back the team has," Dick said letting go of Roy's hand. "I will admit it'll be hard but I'll manage somehow," he said. He leaned in pressed his lips to Roy's, and as if on cue Ellie started crying. Roy groaned and stood up."She does that on purpose," he said."She just knows we're supposed to be paying attention to her," Dick laughed as be joined Roy."I got it," Roy said. He walked over to Ellie's room with Dick behind him. He walked over to Ellie and picked her up. He walked over to the changing table and changed her diaper. She continued to cry though."Maybe she's hungry," Dick suggested. He moved to grab her, but Roy slapped his hands away."I got this," he said said. He picked up Ellie and brought her over to her crib and grabbed a bottle and the baby formula and made her a bottle."Roy," Dick said."I can do this Dick," Roy said turning around. He walked over to Dick and quickly pressed his lips to Dick's. "Now go lay down and rest," he said."I was going to tell you I was going to lay down," Dick said."Oh," Roy said. He turned to look at Dick, and nodded. Dick smiled and left the room. Roy finished making Ellie's bottle. He walked over to Ellie and picked her up."Hungry?" he asked as he sat down in the rocking chair across the room. He settled into the chair and started feeding Ellie. He sighed and thought about the last two weeks. Ellie had changed things so much. Roy had learned how to care for her and she had changed his sleekly patterns. Him and Dick were closer now.

* * *

Dick laid down on his bed. Roy had kept his promise. He had hinestly thought Roy would pass out after his game, like he always did. He was surprised when he had taken her and changed her. Be had been espicakky surprised when he offered to stay home instead if going to state. He knew going to state was what he had worked for. He knew How much Roy loved football. Roy had gotten a lot of offers from colleges for football scholarships.

He yawned as he stretched out on his bed. Roy was right he needed to sleep. He relaxed and closed his eyes. He just hoped Roy would join him soon. He slept better when he knew Roy was beside him. He was half asleep when Roy joined him. He rolled over and looked at Roy. "Hey," he mumbled."Go to sleep Dick," Roy said as he laid down next to him. He pulled Dick closer so his head rested on Roy's chest. This was different than how they normally laud but Dick didn't care. He smiled as Roy put his arms and him. He closed his eyes once more and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rachel yawned as she sat up. It was Saturday and Jericho was doing home. He and his girlfriend were taking the rest of the semester off. Arella had told Jericho about John and Mary's accident and he decided to come home early.

"Rachel?" Arella's voice said as her bed room door slowly opened."I'm up," Rachel said."Gar's here," Arella said, "He's waiting down stairs," she said."I'll be down in a few," Rachel said waving Arella off."Kay," Arella said, "Oh, and your brother should be home a little after noon," She said. Rachel nodded and she got out of her bed. Arella left closing the door behind her. Rachel walked over to her closet and grabbed a change of clothes and headed down the hall to the bathroom. She changed, brushed her teeth, and put her hair in a low ponytail after a quick brush. She looked herself over once before leaving the bathroom and making her way down stairs to the living room. She saw Gar sitting on the couch talking to Arella."Gar," she said walking over to him."Hey Rae," Gar said."Not to be rude but why are you here?" Rachel asked, "You're never up before noon on Saturdays," She said as she walked over to Gar and sat down next to him."Well I have something I need to tell you," Gar said."What?" Rachel asked curiously."Do you remember my sister Lilly?" Gar asked."Yeah we're still friends," Rachel said, "we chat all the time," she said."Well she's getting married and she wants to know if you'll be her maid of honor," Gar said, "She would've asked you herself but doing it online just doesn't seem right and she won't be home for another month," be added. Rachel sat there shocked."Of course," she said."What is then?" Rachel asked."Her fiancé is someone she met in grad school just a year younger than her," Gar said."Where is this going?" Rachel asked confused."Rae who do you know that goes to Stanford for his PhD?" Arella asked."Oh my god it's Tim," Rachel said her hands flying to her mouth."Yeah he didn't realize I was Lilly's brother since she's a Dayton and I'm a Logan," Gar said."Why didn't he tell me that he was seeing someone," Rachel said excitedly."He just purposed last night when he got back," Gar said, "Lilly said his parents accident really opened his eyes," he said."Oh," Rachel said."Yeah, it was sort of a spur of the moment thing," Gar said."Oh Rae, Dick called and he told me about Tim and him and Roy are gonna come over later so Jericho can meet his newest cousin," Arella said."When?" Rachel asked."Before noon so we can get some time with her too,"Arella said. Rachel nodded and stood up. "Come on Gar I have to go call Kori," Rachel said grabbing Gar's hand and pulling him to his feet. Gar nodded and allowed Rachel to pull him from the room. She dragged him up to her room and she let go of him and grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table.

* * *

Roy ran about Ellie's room trying to make sure he and Dick had everything for their visit to Rachel's. They were taking Ellie to meet Rachel's brother, Jericho. He had been away for college, but was coming home for a while.

If that news was big enough Tim had called saying he was engaged to Lilly Dayton, one of Gar's sisters. They congratulated him and said they'd be there for him."Come on Roy," Dick said, "we have everything but El," He said."Are you sure I don't want to forget anything," Roy said."We haven't forgotten anything," Dick said. Roy nodded and turned to Dick."I'm sorry," he said looking up at Dick. Dick smiled and leander down and pressed his lips to Roy's in a slow sweet kiss."We're just going over to Rachel's it not that far from here," Dick said, "It walking distance," he said."I know," Roy said, "This is the first time we're taking her somewhere though," He said."Just chill she'll be fine," Dick said, "I'm actually worried about you right now," he said grinning as he dropped the diaper bag he was holding. He placed his hands on both sides of Roy's head and kissed him again."Dick," Roy said against his lips."You're kind of killing the mood," Dick said as he pulled back."Sorry but we have to go," Roy said, "You told your aunt before noon and it's almost quarter to," he said pointing to his watch. Dick sighed annoyed."We no time for us anymore," Dick said."We are raising a kid," Roy said, "no one said it was gonna be easy," he said grinning as he walked past Dick and over to Ellie's crib. He picked her up and dressed her in a pink shirt and small jean shorts over her diaper."I'll get her coat and hat," Dick said as Roy put her socks and shoes on.A few minutes later they walked out the door and to Roy's car. They got everything situated and got in themselves."Wow, this is the first time we're takin her from the house," Dick said. It just hit him. They were taking Ellie away from home, even if it were only a few blocks away."I know," Roy said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. Roy started the car and pulled out of the garage and out of the drive way. A few minutes later they were knocking on Rachel's door. The door opened. A you man about twenty, with blonde hair and green eyes answered the door."Jericho," Dick said smiling."Hey Dick we arrived a little ahead of schedule," Jericho said."And we're a little behind," Roy said. He was holding Ellie's car seat. Jericho spotted it and stepped aside."Hey Roy," Jericho said."Jer wanna meet your newest cousin?" Dick asked as they walked down the hall to the living room."Yeah," Jericho said, "and I'm sorry about your parents," he said."Thanks," Dick said as he sat down on the couch. Roy set Ellie down on the floor and took her out of her car seat and handed her to Dick."I don't understand how your mom didn't know," Jericho said as he walked over to Dick. He sat down beside Dick and looked at Ellie."I don't know," Dick said, "what I do know is she is special," he said."Yeah you can't helpline love her," Roy said."I hardly know her and I love her," Jericho said, "I can tell she's gonna be spoiled when she's older," he said."Definitely," Dick said."Jericho who was at the door?" Arella asked as she walked into the room. "Oh, Dick, Roy," she said."Hey," Dick said, "Ellie's here," he said. Arella smiled and walked over to Dick. Roy moved so Arella could sit next to Dick."She is just so adorable," Arella said."You wanna hold her?" Dick asked."Sure," Arella said smiling at Dick. Dick carefully handed the infant over to Arella and stood up."So Jer, where is this girlfriend of yours," Dick asked, "Rae told me you were bringing her here," he said as he stretched."Well don't you look well rested,"Rachel said as she walked down the hall with Gar behind her."That's because I actually got some sleep last night," Dick said."How?" Arella asked, "she isn't sleeping through the night yet is she?" she asked."Oh god no," Dick said."I am taking care of El this weekend so Dick can actually sleep," Roy said."And how is that working out for you?" Gar asked. Rachel sat down in the armchair next to the couch and Gar sat on the arm next to her."So far so good," Roy said."You're not tired?" Rachel asked disbelievingly."Oh I'm tired," Roy said, "I'm just better at hiding it than Dick," he said."Sorry I'm not good at hiding things like you," Dick said, "When I'm tired I tend to think of nothing else but sleep," he said."It's ok I've had lots of practice though," Roy said, "Coach Karr makes us do laps if we yawn so naturally I learned to hide them," he said."Karr is still coaching?" Jericho asked."Yeah this is his last year though," Roy said, "If we go to state which I think we will," Roy said."Yes and if you I won't be able to go cheer you on because someone has to watch Ellie," Dick said walking over to Roy."I told you I could stay with you," Roy said."You haven't even made it yet and we're already fighting over what to do," Dick said laughing."You know Dick if Roy makes it to state and you want to go I could watch Ellie for you," Arella said."You mean it?" Dick asked turning to Arella."Yes I do," Arella said."If the team makes it," Dick said. He smiled. He did not want to leave Ellie with Bruce because he did not know how to care for a baby and Alfred did enough for them by watching her during the day while they were at school. He had not thought to ask Arella. She had raised two kids on her own and done a great job. Rachel and Jericho were both great people."If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask I did rasie two kids on my own," Arella said."I know and you did a pretty good job with Rae," Dick said, "I don't know so much about Jer," he said grinning as he moved closer to Roy."Oh Dick your so funny I forgot to laugh," Jericho said standing up."I was kidding," Dick said as he clung to Roy. "please don't hurt me," he said trying not to laugh."Relax I'm going to hurt you," Jericho said laughing. "I was going to go get Toni so you can meet her," he said as he left the room.

* * *

Garth yawned as he and Wally watched Roy get tackled again.

"That looked like it hurt," Donna said."He's gonna be feeling that tomorrow," Kori said."So who's winning?" Dick asked as he sat down next to Rachel."We are,"Rachel said."What are you doing here?" Kori asked shocked."Yeah aren't you supposed to be watching Ellie?" Donna asked."I asked my aunt and she said yes," Dick said."You're not taking advantage of my mom are you?" Rachel asked."No I just really wanted to come see Roy and Al watched Ellie all day already," Dick said."Ok, ok I get it," Rachel cut him off. Dick turned to look down at the field in time to see Roy take another dive."If Roy doesn't get it together soon we may lose," Garth said."Yeah," Wally agreed."The only other time he played this bad was that time when he broke up with Spencer O'Connor," Donna said."Dick you two aren't fighting are you?" Garth asked."No I wished him luck before he left," Dick said."He's been off his game for the last two weeks," Wally said."Since I've stopped coming to the games," Dick said. He looked down to the field as Coach Karr called Roy off the field and put Victor in as quarterback. Dick watched Roy take his helmet off and sit down. He hung his head and shook it as he talked to Coach Karr. The horn sounded signaling the second quarter ended. The team stood up and headed to the locker room."Dick you have to do something," Garth said."I agree this game is important," Rachel said."We have to win this one to go to state," Gar said."I know that," Dick said. He bit his lip as he tried to think of something to do. "I got it," he said. He jumped up and ran from the stands.

* * *

Roy sat there as coach Karr gave the team a pep talk. It was no use for him. He had been having an off game. It had been the same for the last two weeks. It wasn't because he was tired it was because Dick wasn't here. As silly as it sounded he really wanted Dick to be here.

"Harper," coach Karr said."Yes coach," Roy said looking up at him."Come out when your head is on straight," he said."Yes sir," Roy said hanging his head."Alright guys let's go," Victor said."I'll be out in a few," Roy called as the team left. Roy sat there in silence. He hated this just because he knew Dick wasn't there he wasn't playing as good as he knew he could.The door opened and someone walked into the room."I said I'll be out in a few," he said."I know Vic told me," a familiar voice said. Roy looked up at Dick. "Coach Karr said do what ever I had to dobro get you to play right," Dick said grinning. He walked over to Roy and stood in front of him. Roy smiled as he stood up. He looked up at Dick. Dick smirked and leaned in and kissed him. Roy pulled Dick closer and kissed him."I've been having an off night," Roy said."I know I'm here to make you play better," Dick said."How do you purpose we do that?" Roy asked as he started kissing Dick's neck.

* * *

Dick returned to the stand after the team started playing again. He sat down next to Rachel again.

"Where did you go?" she asked."I think that hickey speaks for itself," Wally said pointing to Dick's neck. Dick blushed."I had to do something to get his head back in the game," Dick said."What are the odds that we find a matching one on Roy tomorrow," Garth asked Wally."I say pretty high," Wally said."Oh shut up," Dick said. 


	12. Chapter 12: Attached

_**This chapter is for my loyal reviewer Chibi Lauryn sorry to keep you waiting so long but this chapter had a lot of drafts, I redid it three times. I think this is the best draft and I love it. I hope this story is up to your liking. **_

_**Chapter 12: Attached**_

Dick woke up to the sound of rustling. He sat up and looked around and saw Roy getting his things together. Dick looked at the clock beside his bed, it was only three thirty. Roy didn't have to leave for almost another two hours yet.

"Getting ready to go?" he asked startling Roy. Roy stood up and turned around and smiled.

"Did I wake you?" Roy asked as he walked over to their bed. He sat down next to Dick. He was too anxious to sleep. He had to keep himself busy somehow. He had packed and unpacked and repacked his bag several times already. He had taken café of Ellie every time she woke up.

"Yeah, but it's ok," Dick said as he scooted closer to Roy. He grabbed Roy's face and brought his lips to his, "you gotta relax," he said against his lips. Roy grinned and leaned into the kiss. Dick pulled Roy down onto the bed on top of him. He tangled his fingers into Roy's fiery red hair.

"I can't relax," Roy said against his lips.

"You have two hours before you have to go," Dick said, "now what can we do in two hours?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Roy smiled and leaned down and kissed Dick once again. Dick grinned and pulled Roy closer to him. He shifted and placed his knee in between Roy's legs. Roy gasped and moaned lightly. Dick grinned and flipped them over so he was on top. He leaned down and kissed Roy again. He moved down and started to suck lightly on Roy's neck.

"Dick," Roy gasped.

"Hmm?" Dick hummed as he continued to suck on Roy's neck.

"Dick what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"It's called fooling around with my boyfriend," Dick said innocently. He moved back up to Roy's lips and kissed him again. His hands snaked their way into his shirt.

"Dick," Roy said against his lips.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked as he sat up. He looked down at Roy confused.

"Ellie could wake up at any moment," Roy said.

"I know which is why, if you're properly motivated I can do this is like less then five minutes," Dick said as he moved to unzip Roy's jeans.

"No Dick, I'm serious every time we start something she wakes up," Roy said. As if on cue Ellie started crying. Dick groaned and got up off Roy.

"I got it," he said as he turned to leave.

"No, let me," Roy said stopping the raven haired teen. "I need to do something to keep myself busy," he said as he stood up.

"We'll go together," Dick said as he followed Roy to Ellie's room. Roy walked over to her crib and picked her up. He checked her diaper and she didn't need to be changed, yet.

"She's hungry." Dick said as he moved to make a bottle. He made the bottle as Roy picked Ellie up and started rocking her slightly as he waited for Dick. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. Dick finished making the bottle and brought it over to Roy.

"Thanks," Roy said. Dick smiled and leaned down and kissed Roy on the cheek and Ellie on the forehead. He was becoming attached to this little girl. She was his sister but she was starting to become his baby and Roy's too. He knew they were starting to get attached. He knew this would all come to an end once his parents woke up.

"Roy," he said.

"Hmm?" Roy asked looking up at Dick.

"I think we're getting attached," he said as he looked down at Ellie.

"I know," Roy said as he looked down at her as well.

"We shouldn't be," Dick said, "she's my sister and we're gonna have to give her back when my parents wake up," he said. He knew in his heart that he loved Ellie with all his heart, but he would have to give her up eventually.

"I know," Roy said, "What about your parents though? Are we gonna tell them about us when they wake up?" he asked.

"I don't know," Dick said. He wanted to tell Roy about his engagement, but he did not want to ruin Roy's spirit before the big game. He would have to talk to Kori too. She would have to agree that it was ok to tell Roy. She'd ask to tell someone else though only to make it fair. She'd probably tell Rachel who would tell Gar who would tell Vic who would tell Wally and Garth to Donna until everybody knew.

Roy deserved to know though, since he was the reason Dick did not want to go through with it. He was the reason for a lot of things in Dick's life. He was the reason Dick was gay that was for sure. If Dick hadn't met Roy he never would've realized he was gay until later in life probably after he was married and had kids. He cherished every moment had with Roy now. He would not trade them for anything in the world.

Roy finished feeding Ellie and burped her before handing her off to Dick. Dick smiled and rocked her to sleep. He carefully put her down in her crib and turned to look at Roy who was standing right behind him.

"Roy I don't think of her as my sister," he said softly.

"I know," Roy said, "it's gonna be hard once your parents wake up," he said. He leaned in and kissed Dick on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him. They just stood there and looked down at Ellie.

* * *

Dick sighed as he followed everyone into the stands to watch Roy. He missed Ellie and wanted to see her. He knew she was in good hands though. He trusted Arella with all his heart. She was his aunt and she had raised Rachel and Jericho all on her own. He took a deep breath and calmed himself as he took his seat in between Rachel and Kori.

They all settled in to watch Roy and Victor play. It was freezing out and the game was boring but Dick was managing to have a good time. He had put Ellie to the back of his mind and focused on Roy's playing. By the time half time rolled around he was relaxed.

"Hey Dick wanna go get something to eat?" Kori asked.

"Sure I can call and check up on Ellie while we're at it," he said as he stood up. He and Kori left the others. He followed Kori to the concessions stand. "Get me anything hot," he said as he walked a ways a way to call Arella. He called her and Ellie was ok. She told him not to worry and to enjoy himself. He hung up his cell phone as Kori walked over to him with a hot dog and a hot coco.

"I know how much you love hot dogs," she teased.

"Yes I prefer them over tacos," he said snippily.

"You are such a guy," Kori said rolling her eyes.

"Kor I need to talk to you," Dick said, "about our little arrangement," he added.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you your parents accident doesn't change anything," Kori said. "I mean my parents said that," she added quickly.

"That's the thing I can't go through with this," he said looking down at the ground.

"Dick your legally bound to unless one of your brothers step up," Kori said, "I'm sorry but that is just how it is," she said looking away from him.

"I know but this is so stupid," Dick said kicking up some dirt. "Don't you want to be free to decide who you marry?" he asked.

"I would love that, but I can't," Kori said, "Ryan is with his girlfriend Terra, and Koma is dating some mystery guy, so that leave only me and you since Tim is getting Married and Jason isn't gonna help," she said.

"I know," Dick said, "but you know I am not in to women and that I love Roy," he said.

"Dick unless one of your brothers decide to marry me or Koma you stuck and we have to get married unless our, I mean for the time being my parents realize what their doing is stupid," she said.

"I know but I love Roy and I don't want to hurt him again," he said.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice," she said.

* * *

"Gar I'm gonna go get something to eat as well," Rachel said standing up, "I can get you something," she said.

"Something hot if you can," he said. Rachel nodded and left. She made her way to the concessions stand. She saw Dick and Kori standing a few feet away talking. She smiled to herself as she picked out her and Gar's food. She heard Dick and Kori's voices travel towards her.

"I know," Dick said, "but you know I am not in to women and that I love Roy," he said.

"Dick unless one of your brothers decide to marry me or Koma you stuck and we have to get married unless our, I mean for the time being my parents realize what their doing is stupid," Kori said.

"I know but I love Roy and I don't want to hurt him again," Dick said.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice," Kori said.

"Kori you are an amazing friend, but I do not want to marry you," Dick said.

"I know I would rather marry a straight guy and one that I love on top of that," she said.

"What are we gonna do?" Dick asked.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed her food and left. She had known Kori was engaged but not that it was Dick. She never would have thought it was Dick. What about Roy? Did he know? She shook her head and made her way back to the stands where Gar was waiting for her.

"I got you a pretzel since everything else was meat of other things you won't eat," she said, "We can share this if you want," she said holding out a soda to him. Gar nodded and took it from her. She sat down next to him and tried to forget what she had just heard. She would have to talk to Kori later.

Kori and Dick returned a few minutes later and sat down. They did not know Rachel had over hear them. She didn't know what to do now. She tried to focus on the game once it restarted.

"I wanna move closer," Dick said to Kori.

"Let's move lower than," Kori said, "anyone wanna join us," Kori said.

"We can go down there," Dick said pointing to an open bench above the team.

"I'm in," Wally said, he turned to Jen, his girlfriend who nodded. The four moved down to the open bench. Donna and Garth moved down a while later leaving Gar and Rachel alone.

"Rae you wanna go down by them," he said.

"Huh?" Rachel asked turning to Gar.

"It'll be easier to rush the field if we win," Gar said. Rachel looked at him a moment before nodding. They stood and walked down to the others. They sat behind Dick and Kori.

The game ended and JCH won. As predicted the crowd rushed the field to congratulate the team. Girlfriends ran to their boyfriends and kissed. Dick stood back and watched as Roy was congratulated by his team. He had managed to score the winning touchdown. Roy struggled to get free from the crowd. He ran to Dick and threw his arms around Dick and kissed him. Dick grinned and kissed back. He grinned as Roy lifted him and spun him around.

"We won," he said excitedly.

"All thanks to you," Dick said as he looked down at Roy. They were in their own world and nothing else really mattered. They were all that mattered. Dick sighed and let go of Roy and took a step back as Wally, Garth, and Gar attacked Roy.

"You did it," Wally cheered.

"Harp man you scored the winning touch down," Garth said.

"I know," Roy said excitedly.

"We won," Rachel said.

"Would it kill you to show even a little school spirit?" Dick asked turning to face Rachel.

"I'm here aren't I?" Rachel asked.

"I guess," Dick said smiling. He pushed Garth, Wally, and Gar away form Roy. "I'll see you at home," he said.

"Where's Vic?" Gar asked looking around. He spotted his friend kissing head cheerleader Karen Beecher. "Look," he pointed to Victor.

"Well, well, well, looks like Vic got his girl," Kori called. Victor heard her and waved her off. Everyone laughed at him and turned to Roy.

"Congratulations Roy," Donna said.

"Captain," a young team mate called to Roy. Roy turned and looked at him. "Game ball the team voted," he said handing Roy the ball. Roy smiled and took it. He looked at the ball as the under classmen walked away.

"We really should get going," Dick said to Gar, Rachel and Kori.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Roy said grabbing Dick and kissing him one last time. Dick felt his heart race and his knees almost gave out. He pulled away form Roy and smiled.

* * *

Dick yawned as he pulled into another gas station. He was tired and he couldn't drive any longer. "Can one of you guys drive?" he asked.

"I can," Rachel offered from the back seat.

"Kay," Dick said as he pulled into the gas station next to a pump. He got outand opend Rachel's car door and handed her his wallet, "Fill it up and you can get snacks if you want them," he said Rachel nodded and got out. Dick got in back and closed the door and curled up against it.

"Gar this is uncomfortable lets switch spots," Kori said.

"Ok," Gar said. He got out and he and Kori switched spots. Rachel filled the car with gas and paid for it. She also bought a few snacks for her and Gar. They both walked back out to the car and saw Dick and Kori sleeping. Dick had shifted and was leaning on Kori and Kori was laying against the car door.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think they were a couple," Gar said as he looked at the two.

"But you do know better and if Dick hears you he'll kill you," Rachel said.

"I heard that and I am going to kill him when I am more awake," Dick said from the back seat.

"I was just making a comment about the way you two were laying," Gar said, "it makes you look straight," he said.

"Garfield you are so luck that I am to tired," Dick said.

"We're just friends Gar," Kori said, "now just shut up," she said.

"Fine, fine," Gar said as he slid into his seat.

* * *

Dick collapsed on his bed exhausted before he realized he had forgot about Ellie. He sat up and pulled his cell phone out and called Arella.

"Hello?" Arella said.

"Hey," Dick said, "I am so tired and I am sorry I forget about Ellie, I will come over and get her," he said quickly.

"It's ok I can take care of her for the rest of the night," Arella said, "com and get her when you're rested," she said.

"Thanks," Dick said.

"No problem," Arella said, "sleep tight Dick," she said.

Dick hung up and fell back onto his bed. He was so tired. He froze when he heard the door open. He sat up and looked through the dark. He could see the outline of someone.

"Roy?" he asked.

"Hey," Roy said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a hotel right about now," Dick asked sitting up.

"I called Bruce and he told the coach there was a family emergency and I had to come home as soon as possible," Roy said as he kicked his shoes off and laid down next to Dick.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dick asked as he pulled Roy to him. He wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and held him close. He didn't care how just that Roy was with him. He took in a deep breath as Roy's scent hit him. It was intoxicating, he loved it. He didn't want to hurt Roy, and he was going to have to tell him sooner or later about his engagement. Right now he wanted to sleep. He would tell him soon.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning to the sound of laughter and talking. She dressed and quickly made her way down stairs. She stopped when she saw Dick, Arella, Roy, Toni, and Jericho playing with Ellie.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh hey Rae," Dick said.

"Roy what are you doing here?" Rachel asked confused.

"I had Bruce tell coach Karr there was an emergency and that I had to get home as soon as possible," Roy said smiling, "I mean I won the game he would've let me go anyways," he said.

"As much as I'd love to stay here I have to go," Rachel said, "I need to talk to Kori," she said.

"I can give you a ride," Jericho offered.

"No it's ok I've walked there before it's not that far," Rachel said waving him off. She did not want to disturb them. She needed to talk to Kori about what she had heard last night. She wanted to know the truth. Were she and Dick really engaged? Why didn't she just tell her? She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Several minutes later she was at the Ander's residence. She had texted Kori that she was on her way and she was expected. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Luan.

"Hi Rachel," Luan said, "Kori's in her room go on up," she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Anders," Rachel said. She walked past Luan and up to Kori's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kori said.

"Hey Kor it's me," Rachel said.

"Hey Rae what's up?" Kori asked as she turned around in her desk chair.

"Kori I need to talk to you," Rachel said as she walked over to Kori's bed. She sat down and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Kori asked.

"Remember how you told me that you were engaged?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Kori said waving her hand, "I can handle it," she said.

"I over heard you and Dick last night," Rachel said, "is he really the one your engaged to?" she asked quickly.

"You over heard us?" Kori asked.

"I got hungry and went to get some food and you two were talking," Rachel said. She looked up at Kori. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen," she said.

"No it's ok," Kori said, "Dick and I were talking he wants to tell Roy and I wanted to tell you," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rachel asked.

"Dick's gay and I don't want to go through with this," Kori said, "we're working on a way to get out of this," she said.

"If there is anything I can do just let me know," Rachel said.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Kori said, "Dick and I don't want them to make a big deal out of this since we're gonna find a way to stop it," she said. Rachel nodded and locked her lips. Kori laughed and walked over to her bed. "Thanks Rae," Kori said.

"Don't mention it," Rachel said waving her hand, "it's what friends are for," she said.

* * *

Dick sighed as he sat back and watched Roy talk to Arella and Toni and Jericho played with Ellie. Things just seemed right. He never wanted this moment to end. Everything was perfect.

He looked at Ellie. She was just so cute and lovable. He knew that he and Roy were in over their heads and they had only known her for a month. He was dreading the day he got the phone call about his parents waking up. He and Roy loved Ellie as if she was theirs and not his sister. He did not know if he could let her go when that day came. Ellie had stolen his heart, and to this day she would be the only girl to do so.

His cell phone rang in his pocket. He grabbed it and answered it as he stood up. "Hello," he said as he walked out to the hall way.

"Dick," Bruce said.

"Hey what's up," Dick said, "Roy and I decided to stay with Auntie Arella," he said.

"Dick I just got a phone call from the hospital," Bruce said.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"Your parents are awake and ok," Bruce said.

"That's," Dick said slowly, "That's great," he said.

"Tim and Jay are on their way but they won't be here for a day or two," he said, "Your parents are asking for you and they don't know about Ellie the doctors think it's best you tell them," he said.

"Ok, we'll be there soon," Dick said. He knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. He just wished he had had more time with Ellie before this had happened.

"I'll see you then," Bruce said.

"Yeah we'll be there in a bit," Dick said. He hung up and stood there for a moment. The second he walked back into that room it would all end. This little life he and Roy had had this last month was all about to end. They were going to have to give Ellie to his parents.

"Dick?" Roy said from the end of the hall. Dick looked up at Roy. He wasn't sure how to say this. He knew Roy was attached as he was.

"My parents are awake," he said simply.

"That's great," Roy said. He walked down the hall and kissed Dick on his cheek. "I mean isn't that what you wanted for them to be ok?" he asked.

"Yes," Dick said plastering a smiled on his face. He grabbed Roy's face and kissed him on the lips. He now had to tell Roy they had to hide from his parents, might as well steal one last kiss. He knew Roy was gonna be mad about this.

"Boys what's going - oh," Arella said once she saw them.

"Sorry Auntie Rell," Dick said pulling away from Roy his cheeks flushed red. "My parents are awake and they want to see me," he said.

"Oh I'll come too," Arella said.

"Yeah, but please don't tell them about me and Roy," Dick said looking past Roy to Arella. He did not want to look at Roy right now. He did not want to see the hurt cross Roy's perfect face. "I mean They don't know and Ellie is going to be a big shock on it's own," he said.

"Dick," Arella said shocked.

"He's right," Roy said, "I don't think they need to deal with all of this," he agreed.

"I'll tell them once everything's calmed down," Dick said. He finally looked at Roy and it hurt him to see the hurt in his eyes. He knew Roy was hurting, but he couldn't tell his parents yet in fear of them telling Roy about his engagement which would upset Roy and possible break them up again only this time for good. He had to bide his time and let everything come out slowly.

"Ok fine," Arella said. "I'll go get Ellie ready to go," Arella said. Dick nodded.

"You just snaked a kiss," Roy said, "because you knew I'd be mad about that," he said.

"Yeah," Dick said his lips curling under as he looked at Roy.

"Good because that is the last one your getting for a long ompfft -" Dick cut Roy off with another kiss. Roy pushed him off and stepped back. "ok fine maybe not but I'm mad at you," Roy said.

"I know but they don't need to deal with this right now," Dick said, "I am so sorry, but you do realize Ellie has to go," he said.

"I know," Roy said, "but we'll talk about this later," he said. He grabbed Dick's hand and led him back to the living room where Ellie was all ready for them. She was in her car seat and her diaper bag was ready to go.

"So are you coming Jer?" Dick asked.

"Sure," Jericho said, "don't worry I won't tell about you and Roy," he said. Dick nodded and grabbed Ellie's diaper bag and her car seat. He turned to Roy and they walked out to Dick's car. Dick got Ellie settled in the back and got into the drivers seat.

"What are we gonna tell your parents about us raising her for the last month," Roy asked.

"You're a friend who offered to help me and you've been staying in a guest room at the manor," Dick said as he focused on the road.

"Ok," Roy said. Dick reached over and grabbed Roy's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I just can't do this to them yet," he said. He half wished this hadn't happened. He wanted more time with Ellie and especially more time with Roy. He knew once Ellie was gone Roy would have to leave and go back to the way things had been before. He did not want that though. He wanted things to keep going the way they were. He knew giving up Ellie was one of the hardest things he would have to do. He didn't know what to do. They arrived at the hospital and found Alfred waiting outside for them.

"Hey Al," Roy said.

"Hello boys," Alfred said bowing his hat to them.

"Ellie's here and we need you to keep quiet about Roy and I," Dick said.

"Yeah Ellie is going to be a big enough shock as it is," Roy said as they walked inside.

"Mums the word," Alfred said fake zipping his lips shut.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Right here and I won't tell them a word," Bruce said.

"We're going to tell them Roy has been helping me and is a friend and he's been staying in the guest room at the Manor," Dick said as they walked down the hall to the elevators. "Roy I want you to stay outside the room with Ellie until I come to get you," he said turning to Roy.

"Will do," Roy said.

"Ok, let's do this," Dick said as he stopped in front of the elevators. Bruce pressed a button. Dick took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator once the door opened.

Dick tapped his foot the whole way up to the ICU. He was nervous and he wanted to see his parents. He wished Tim and Jason were here with him, but they had left to get back to school. He would have to do this on his own.

He stepped out of the elevator and followed Bruce down the hall. They stopped outside of his parents room. He turned to Roy and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"I'll let them know you're here," Bruce said as he walked into the room Alfred followed him.

"It's ok Dick I understand," Roy said. He set Ellie's car seat down for a moment and grabbed Dick and kissed him. "Just go in there and tell them about Ellie and that's all you have to do," he said. Dick nodded and turned to the door. He looked at it and took another deep breath. He opened the door and walked into the room.

"And here he is," Bruce said.

Dick stopped as he looked at Mary and John. They were both awake. They both looked beat up and hurt. "Mom, dad," he said looking at them.

"We will leave you three alone for now," Alfred said and he and Bruce left.

"Dick," Mary said. Dick smiled slightly and moved over to her side and moved to get her a hug but stopped. "come here," she said. Dick leaned down and hugged her as tears came to his eyes. He hated seeing her like this. He stood up and moved over to John.

"I am so sorry but Jay and Tim had to get back to school," he said.

"We understand they told us it's been a month," John said.

"What else did they say?" Dick asked as he started pacing in between their beds.

"They said there was something you had to tell us," John said as he sat up slightly so he could look at Dick.

"Yeah there is," Dick said slowly, "I don't know how to say this," he said.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"Mom, they said it happens more than people think," Dick said, "What surprises them is how you didn't know," he said.

"Didn't know what?" Mary asked worried.

"Mom you were pregnant and they had to do an emergency surgery," Dick said.

"No," Mary said her eyes wide.

"The baby was thirty five weeks and healthy despite everything," Dick said as he stood with his back to his parents at the foot of their beds. "The baby is healthy and very beautiful," he said. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Roy, Bruce, and Alfred standing across the hall. "Roy come here," he said. Roy nodded and walked forward carrying Ellie.

"Dick," Mary said.

Roy set the car seat down and Dick went to work getting Ellie out of her car seat. "Mom, Dad this is Roy Harper he is my best friend and he's been helping me this last month," He said. He stood up and turned around holding Ellie. "Mom, Dad meet your daughter Ellie Beth Ann Grayson," he said.

Mary and John both gasped and started at the baby in Dick's arms. Dick stood there with Ellie cradled in his arms. He did not want to let her go. He loved her too much. He knew Roy did too. He stood there waiting for Mary and John to get over the initial shock. He knew this was big and it had taken him a while to grasp it. When he saw her though it made him believe. He hoped they would believe too. Ellie was beautiful and looked a lot like Dick himself. She had the same blue eyes and black hair.

* * *

**_A/N: So there you go, what do you think? I hope it's good. _**


	13. Chapter 13: Déjà Vu All Over Again

_**This chapter is for my loyal reviewer Chibi Lauryn sorry to keep you waiting so long. I think this is the best draft and I love it. I hope this story is up to your liking. This isn't as long as some chapters but I felt i needed to stop somewhere. I really hope you like this. **_

**_Chapter 13: Déjà Vu All Over Again_**

Dick looked from Mary to John and Mary. He didn't know what else to say. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He wanted to let his previous words sink in. He didn't know how long he stood there waiting. He knew this was a big shock, but he was starting to worry that he had come on to sudden.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Dick asked looking from Mary to John.

"How?" Mary asked after awhile.

"I don't know but the doctors say it happens," Dick said as he walked over to Mary. He sat down next to her bed. "Look El it's mommy," he said as he shifted Ellie so she could look at Mary. Mary looked at Ellie for a moment.

"So you boys named her?" John asked.

"Yes," Dick said turning to him. "I chose Ellie, Jay chose Beth and Tim, well he chose Ann," he said. He shifted Ellie so she could see John. "Look El this is daddy," he said.

"So you've been taking care of her this last month?" Mary asked.

"Yes and Roy's been a big help," Dick said, "at first I took her on all by myself," he said.

"After a week his grades dropped and he was sleeping in class so I offered to help him," Roy said stepping up, "being the great friend that I am," he added.

"Thank you both," John said as he sat up slightly. Mary did the same and she looked at Ellie. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. She had not even known she was pregnant. It shocked her and she wondered how she could have not known. She had three kids already how did she not know about this one. It made no sense.

"Wanna hold her?" Dick asked. Mary looked at Dick and nodded. Dick smiled and stood. Roy moved and helped Mary into a comfortable sitting position. Dick then handed her Ellie to her. He stepped back and looked at Mary as she held Ellie. Dick was fighting back tears as he watched Mary. He knew this was going to be hard, but he had to do it. Ellie wasn't his she was his sister. He had to let her go and let his parents raise her. She was their after all. Sure it would hurt at first, but he'd get over it and he had Roy to help him.

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth in her room. She had seen Mary and John today and they were fine. She also watched Dick and Roy give up Ellie. She knew it had to be hard for them, but that is not what she was thinking about. She was thinking about Dick and Kori's arranged marriage. She could not believe that they were being forced into this. She also could not believe Kori hadn't told her from the beginning. She knew it was that big of deal. Kori and Dick were working on getting out of it. She had nothing to worry about, but she was worrying. She couldn't help but think about how hurt Roy would be once he found out.

"What's got you so worked up?" Gar asked from the doorway.

"Gar," Rachel said turning around to face him. She had not heard him walk up to the door way. She had not been expecting him either. They had talked on the phone earlier.

"Hey," Gar said walking into her room. "your mom let me in," he said.

"Oh, hey," Rachel said.

"Again I ask what has you so worked up?" Gar asked moving over to her.

"Nothing," Rachel lied. She wanted to tell Gar what Kori had told her earlier, but she did not want to break Kori's trust. She was dying to tell someone though.

"Your lying," Gar said looking her in the eyes. He knew her too well by this point. He could tell when she was keeping something from him. Rachel sighed as walked over to her bed and sat down. Gar moved and sat next to her. "Come on Rae you can tell me anything," he said.

"Do you remember how I told you that Kori was being forced to marry someone?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Gar said, "why has she met him?" he asked.

"She has alright," Rachel said, "you have to promise not to tell anyone once I tell you this," she said looking Gar in the eyes.

"Of course," Gar said quickly.

"It's Dick," Rachel said, "Kori and Dick are engaged," she said softly.

"Dick?" Gar asked shocked, "as in our Dick?" he asked. Rachel nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Just don't tell anyone please," Rachel said quickly. She had promised Kori she wouldn't tell but she had. She felt bad about breaking Kori's trust, but she knew gar wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"I won't don't worry," Gar said placing an arm around Rachel's shoulder. "So, Dick and Kori," he said slowly.

"I know it's weird," Rachel said, "Oh and Roy doesn't know yet, so please keep your mouth shut," she said.

"I already told you I will," Gar said.

"Thanks Gar," Rachel said. She looked at Gar and smiled. He knew how to make her feel better when something was bothering her. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Your mom is home," Gar said, "and she could walk in at any second," he said as he kissed her again.

"So," Rachel said as he pushed Gar down on to her bed. She needed a distraction right now, and Gar was it. She needed to get her mind off of Dick and Kori. She needed to just forget about everything right now. Things were just getting a little too crazy right now.

* * *

Dick ran up to his room and finally let the tears out. Roy had come back to the house with him. He was gonna spend another night here so he and Dick could sort things out. He fell onto his bed as he cried freely. Ellie was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

He heard the door open and close. He knew it was Roy. "Dick," he said softly. Dick sat up and looked at Roy. He looked like he was fighting the urge to cry.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much," Dick said.

"Me either," Roy said as he walked over to Dick. He sat down beside the distraught teen. "I am not gonna lie, I felt like a part of me was left with Ellie and it sucks knowing we'll never have that again," he said softly as he placed his arm around Dick's shoulder.

"I never thought I'd get that attached to her," Dick admitted.

"I know," Roy said pulled Dick closer to himself. Dick looked up at Roy and smiled softly. He was so happy that he and Roy worked out this time. He wanted to spend his life with Roy. He would have to tell his parents how he really felt about his arranged marriage to Kori.

"Dick," Roy said.

"Hmm," Dick hummed softly.

"I don't want this to end," Roy said, "I mean I want to stay here with you," he said.

Dick smiled slightly and looked up at Roy. Sapphire met emerald. Dick's breath hitched in his throat. He leaned in and kissed Roy on the lips. Roy grinned and deepened the kiss. Soon Dick found himself lying under Roy in a passionate lip lock.

"Roy," he said, "Bruce could walk in," he said.

"I locked the door,' Roy said, "I knew you'd want to be alone," he said.

"No interruptions?" Dick asked as he looked Roy in the eyes again. Roy nodded. Dick smirked and flipped them over so he was on top of Roy straddling his hips. He grinned as Roy let out a low moan. He leaned down and kissed Roy hard on the lips.

Dick yawned as he woke. He smiled as he felt Roy shift in his arms. He smiled memories of last night flooded his brain. He and Roy had finally had sex. Dick grinned as he hugged Roy closer to him.

"Dick?" Roy asked.

"Hmm?" Dick hummed showing he was awake.

"You awake?" Roy asked looking up at Dick grinning.

"Yeah," Dick said as he leaned down and kissed Roy on the lips. Roy grinned and he broke the kiss.

"Last night was fun," Roy said. Dick nodded in agreement. He didn't want to leave this bed, but they had to go to school. They would have to get out of bed eventually. They would have to face the world sooner or later. Dick sighed and pulled Roy closer to himself. He never wanted this moment to end. He had a bad feeling about to day. He knew though that if he stayed in bed no bad things would happen to them.

"Roy as much as I don't want to we have to get out of bed," Dick said looking outside at the light flooding into the room.

"I know we have school," Roy sighed. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. He knew after school Ollie would be here and telling him he needed to come home. He did not want to have to go home. He knew that without Ellie Bruce wouldn't let him stay here.

"I think we should shower first," Dick said as he sat up.

"Boy am I glad you have a bathroom connected to your room," Roy said as he stood up with a slight wince.

"You ok?" Dick asked a small grin playing on his lips as he thought of last night activities that had caused that pain. He stood up and followed Roy to the bathroom. After a quick shower the two dressed and grabbed their things for school. They then made their way down to the kitchen where Alfred was making breakfast.

"Morning Al," They said together.

"Good Morning boys," Alfred said turning around to face the boys. Dick and Roy sat down at the counter. Alfred handed them plates. They waited as Alfred dished them up some eggs and bacon.

"Al I'm gonna miss your cooking," Roy said once the butler set the frying pan back on the stove. He made himself a plate.

"I'm gonna miss you, since you seem to make master Dick happy in the mornings," Alfred said, "before you moved in he was hardly a morning person," he said smiling at Dick.

"Yeah well I have to be happy otherwise Roy's unhappy and then I don't get to see his smile," Dick said. Dick and Roy started eating when Bruce walked into the room.

"Dick your parents want to see you after school today," Bruce said, "I was going to tell you last night when I got home but you were sleeping," he said as he accepted a plate of food from Alfred.

"Ok," Dick said, "did they say what they wanted to talk about?" he asked looking up at Bruce. Bruce only shrugged as he started eating.

"I think you should tell your parents Dick about you and Roy," he said.

"I will once they settle from the shock of Ellie," Dick said, "I mean she's a big shock so we've decided to wait for now," he said. Roy nodded and looked down at his plate. They were avoiding the inevitable. Dick and Roy finished eating and made their way out to the garage.

"My car or yours?" Roy asked looking at Dick.

"You can drive today," Dick said as he climbed into Roy's car. Roy got in and looked at Dick.

"Look we're so close to graduation and in a few months we'll be at Stanford together," Roy said. Dick looked away form Roy . "You want to go to Stanford right?" he asked.

"I do but my parents will want me to go to Princeton like they've been planning for years," Dick said looking out the window as Roy pulled out of the garage. The ride to school was spent in silence. Dick was changing now that his parents were awake now. Roy knew things were going to change between them. He would stand by Dick no matter what.

"Hey," Roy said placing his hand on Dick thigh once the car stopped. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Dick said placing his hand on Roy's. He knew what Roy was thinking and he was thinking it too. Things were going to change now. Just like they had last time. He wasn't go to let Roy go again. He would stay and fight for him. He was not going to give up like he had all those years ago.

"I suppose we should get out," Roy said looking at Dick.

"After we do everything is gonna change," Dick said shaking his head. He did not want that to happen. He just had a feeling that everything was going to fall apart. He felt that if they stayed here then they would be alright.

"I know," Roy said, "but what ever it is we can handle it," he said locking eyes with Dick. He leaned over and kissed Dick on the lips before getting out. He walked to the back of the car and waited for Dick to join him. They just stood there staring at the building once they walked through the doors.

Roy grabbed Dick's hand and they started walking forward. They stopped on the front lawn and sat down waiting for the day to begin. They still had quite some time before they had to go inside. They were sitting comfortably for a few minutes before Kori, Rachel and Gar joined them.

"Hey guys," Roy said lazily as he leaned against Dick. His back was sore, but he was trying his best to ignore it.

"Hey, so how was your night without Ellie?" Rachel asked.

"I did not expect giving her up to be so hard," Dick said as he looked down at Roy who nodded. "We got attached and now she's gone and there's nothing we can do about it," he said.

"Last night was weird," Roy said.

"You two will get through this," Rachel said, "You always surprise people," she said.

"Look Rae, we're together and you can accept that or you can live in the past and still think we're fourteen," Dick said annoyed slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's still hard to believe you two are serious," Rachel said, "I mean this is how you guys were last time and then Dick's parents came to get him and you two fought," she said.

"That is not why we broke up," Dick said looking away from Rachel.

"Yeah there was a different reason," Roy said.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"It doesn't matter," Dick and Roy said together, "it's the past," they said.

"Hey guys," Donna said as she, Garth, and Wally walked over to them.

"Hey," Roy said waving at them as they sat down.

"Dick if that wasn't the reason you broke up what was?" Rachel asked ignoring the three new comers for a moment. They had both told her that the reason they broke up was Dick's parents came to get him and Dick got scared and lied to Roy. They had a big fight and told the other they never want to see the other ever again. Now they told her they had lied.

"Rae it doesn't matter," Dick said, "now drop it," he said annoyed. He did not want to tell her. It was like history was repeating itself all over again. He did not want to go through this right now.

"Why did you guys lie to me?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't need to know every detail of our relationship," Dick said standing up, "your being nosy like you were then and it's not very flattering Rae," he said as he walked away and into the building.

"And now he's pissed great," Roy said as he stood up and followed him.

"Did you know they were fighting?" Gar asked looking from Rae to Kori.

"He must've told him," Kori said slowly.

"Told who what?" Wally asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kori said quickly.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he walked around his study. He wonder how the boys were doing. He had a bad feeling about to day. He should've kept them from school. It was too soon after loosing Ellie for them to be going back. He should've known better than to let them go to school. He was smarter than that. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Sir?" Alfred said as opened the door.

"Yes Alfred," Bruce said turning around to face the old butler.

"I can't help but worry something is wrong with the boys," Alfred said, "something seemed off about them this morning," he said.

"I know," Bruce said, "I can't place what though," he said.

"I do hope everything is ok," Alfred said.

"Al they were to attached to Ellie and I think sending them to school was a bad idea," Bruce said slowly. He really couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Dick stormed down the hall. He didn't know why he was so upset. Maybe it was because he lost Ellie, maybe it was because he and Roy wouldn't last like last time. Maybe he was realizing he was doomed to be exactly who his parents wanted him to be.

"Dick," Roy said running up to him.

"What?" Dick snapped.

"Calm down," Roy said as he looked at Dick shocked. He had known everything was going to change. He just wished it didn't have to happen so fast. He wanted to be able to ease into this change, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry she just got me upset," Dick said, "I'm just on the edge since Ellie's gone and my parents are ok and everything that's happening. I just don't know if I can deal with her bringing that up again," he said.

"It's ok Dick," Roy said as he walked over to Dick and hugged him. "We're gonna work through this and we'll move on," he said soothingly. The bell rang and Roy let go of Dick. "Come on," he said to Dick. Together they walked to their homeroom. Dick sat down and Roy sat on his desk like usual in front of him.

"Harper in your seat," Mr. Evans said as he walked into the room.

"Homeroom hasn't even started yet," Roy said.

"Be in you seat by the final bell," Mr. Evans said shaking his head. Roy was lucky he was one of his favorite students. The warning bell rang and Roy moved from Dick's desk to his in time for the last bell to ring.

Rachel and Kori walked into the room late. They apologized to Mr. Evans and took their seat next to Roy and Dick. Dick sighed and laid his head down on his desk. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Roy stopped her.

"Don't please," he said, "he's really on the edge right now," he said. Rachel nodded and looked away. She still wanted the truth, but she would wait until they were over what ever was bothering them.

Roy looked at Dick. He hated fighting and he wanted to get past this soon. He really did not want to go through this again. It was just like things had been last time. Every time Dick's parents got involved in things they went bad. Roy shook his head as the bell for first hour rang. Roy sighed and stood up and followed Dick to Chemistry.

As the day went on things just go worse. Dick was getting edgier and edgier. Roy knew it was only a matter of time before he would blow up and things would go really bad. Dick and Roy were eating lunch when Rachel brought up Ellie by accident. That set Dick off. He stood up and dumped his tray and left without a word to anyone. Roy groaned and looked at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong," he said before he followed after Dick. He caught him outside. "Hey," he yelled at him.

"What?" Dick asked annoyed.

"What is your problem today?" Roy asked finally giving in.

"I don't know," Dick said, "I just can't help but think about what Bruce said about us telling my parents and then what you said about Stanford. I just can't do this," he said.

"Do what?" Roy asked confused.

"Break my parents heart twice by coming out to them and then not going to Princeton," Dick said.

"Dick what are you saying?" Roy asked.

"It's either I tell my parents about us and go to Princeton or I don't tell them and I go with you to Stanford," Dick said.

"Dick you can't just deliver an ultimatum to me like that," Roy said looking at Dick shocked. He had not seen this coming. He had thought it was going to be about Ellie again, but this, this caught him off guard.

"I believe I just did," Dick said, "are you gonna answer it this time or are you gonna chicken out like last time?" he asked challengingly. He glared at Roy waiting for an answer. He knew this was it. It was now or never for them. If they survived this they could survive anything.

"You can't keep doing this to me Dick," Roy said annoyed his voice getting louder.

"Roy I feel like we're just running in circles," Dick said annoyed, "I can't keep doing this. You love me, you hate me, you love me," he said.

"It's not easy keeping up with you either," Roy snapped annoyed.

"Roy I don't think this is working," Dick said. This was exactly like it was last time. If he wasn't careful things would turn on the same.

* * *

**_A/N: I know cliffy, but I had to. I wanted to get this up. I have an idea for the next chapter and I will get to work on it asap._**


	14. Chapter 14 Memeoris Long Since Forgotten

_**This chapter is for my loyal reviewer Chibi Lauryn. It kind of got away from me but this chapter is long, jusr bear with me, I needed to get this out. It is kind of a flashback chapter. I've had it wrtten for sometime now but this feels like the right time to use it. I hope this story is up to your liking. I really hope you like this. **_

_**Chapter 14: Memories Long Since Forgotten**_

"Roy," Dick said as he looked down at the small boy in his arms.

"Yeah Dick?" Roy asked looking up at Dick. His emerald green eyes locked with Dick icy blue ones. Roy had seen his eyes a million times before, but they still had the power to make him breathless.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Dick asked as he leaned in and nuzzled Roy's neck softly. No matter what he could not get enough of this boy. There were not enough hours in the day for him and Roy to be together. Dick never wanted to move from this spot. He knew in a few days time this would all come to an end. He knew what he had to do.

"I think so yeah," Roy said smiling up at Dick. Dick grinned and hugged the smaller boy to him.

"Good, because I love you," Dick said as he leaned and pecked Roy on the lips.

"I love you too Dick," Roy said softly.

Dick looked down at Roy. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky as to be dating his best friend. In his entire fourteen years would have though he would find his one true love, but he had and he was so happy. He never want this moment to end. He didn't want to tell Roy about his parents coming to get him.

"Dick what's wrong?" Roy asked looking up at Dick worried.

"Nothing," Dick lied, "I was just thinking about you," he said. Roy nodded and seemed to buy his lie. He could not tell this boy what his parents had planned for him. He did not want to break Roy's heart, but he had to. He was no good for Roy. He would only bring misery and pain.

Dick and Roy stayed like that for hours. Dick sat against the wall in his bed room holding Roy to him. He did not want to let go. He wanted to hold Roy for forever and never let him go. He wanted to be selfish and keep Roy with him. He knew he couldn't do that though. His parents had other plans for him. He was going to marry a friend to their's daughter. He had never met her and that is why his parents were coming to get him. They were taking him and putting him in private school again, only this time he would be there with the girl he was supposed to love. He did not want to marry some girl he hardly knew though. He wanted to marry the boy in his arms. He may only be fourteen but he knew how he felt about Roy.

Roy was different than all his other crushes. Roy was more than a crush. Roy was his soul mate as corny as it sounded that's what Dick thought. He could not function without this boy. He was going to have to learn pretty fast. His parents would be here within the nest two weeks to get him. He had to find a way to break up with Roy, even if he didn't want to. He had to do what his patents wanted. He was legally obligated to. This marriage had been planned since before he was born.

"Dick," Roy said after a few hours.

"Hmm?" Dick hummed softly.

"I have to go," Roy said, "Ollie will be here soon," he said looking out the window at the now dark sky. He was surprised Ollie hadn't come yet.

"Do you have to?" Dick whined. He really did not want to let go of Roy. He wanted to be with him all the time.

"Yes," Roy said moving to get up. Dick grinned mischievously and pulled the smaller boy closer to himself. "Dick I really have to get going," Roy laughed.

"Nope," Dick said as he started tickling Roy's sides. Roy started laughing and twisting in Dick's hold. Dick only grinned and tickled Roy faster which caused Roy to laugh louder.

"Dick," Roy gasped.

"Fine," Dick stopped and pulled Roy to him and turned his head so they were looking at one another. "Can I get good bye kiss?" he asked sticking out his lower lip in a pout. Roy chuckled and leaned in and kissed Dick softly on the lips. Dick grinned and deepened the kiss. There was a knock on the door.

"Boys?" Arella called form the other side of the door. Roy stood up and walked over to the door.

"Is Ollie here?" he asked opening the door. Arella smiled and nodded.

"Bye Roy," Dick called as Roy ran from the room.

"Bye Dick," Roy called back.

Dick smiled as Arella walked into the room. She sat down on his bed next to him. "So how are you two doing?" she asked. Dick and Roy had told her they were dating and she was supportive of them.

"Good," Dick said finding it hard not to smile. He couldn't stop even it he wanted to. He was so happy. He was glad to have found Roy.

"That's good to hear," Arella said smiling at him. She moved over to him and pulled him into a one armed hug. Dick smiled and hugged her back. "Are you gonna tell your parents when they come and get you?" she asked.

"You know I can't," Dick said looking down at the floor.

"I'm sure they'd understand," Arella said trying to sound hopeful.

"I doubt it," Dick said, "this was set before I was born," he said looking out his window.

"Oh sweetie I feel for you," Arella said kissing the top of his head. "Anyways you remember Bruce don't you?" she asked.

"Bruce?" Dick said slowly, "Bruce Wayne?" he asked.

"That's the one," Arella said, "well he's coming into town and he wants to spend some time with you like he used to do when you were little," she said.

"Well he's my godfather," Dick said, "and that sounds like fun," he added a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He hadn't seen Bruce in awhile and he missed him. Bruce was his godfather and he always did fun things with Dick. He spoiled him and Dick knew that.

"Well I call him back and he'll be here tomorrow to get you," Arella said smiling.

"Where is he taking me?" Dick asked curiously.

"I think he said the state fair," Arella said, "he said you could take one friend with you," she said.

"How am I gonna choose between Rachel and Roy?" Dick asked.

"I'm sure he'll let you bring both," Arella said, "I'll call Ollie and ask if it's ok if Roy comes over earlier than normal so he can go with you," she said.

"Thanks auntie Arella," Dick said hugging Arella tightly.

"Your welcome Dick," Arella said, "now it's time for bed Bruce will be here early," she said.

"Kay," Dick said as Arella stood up. Dick waited until she was gone to pulled his cell phone out. He texted Roy good night and smiled as he received the same message back. He was going to make the most out of his last few days with Roy, because he knew that when he left he would never see Roy again.

* * *

Dick yawned as he sat on the couch with Rachel and Roy. Roy was sitting on the other side of Rachel. He was mad at Dick because he thought Dick was keeping something from him. Dick told him it was nothing, but he was lying. There was no way he could tell Roy he was engaged.

"Will you two knock it off?" Rachel asked, "this is silly," she said.

"Easy for you to say you don't have a boyfriend who's keeping secrets from you," Roy snapped.

"I forgot to mention my parents were coming I am sorry," Dick said annoyed. He want Roy to buy his lie so bad. He hated fighting with Roy. It hurt his heart to see Roy hurt. He hated seeing Roy angry as well. It made him even sadder though knowing he was the cause of all the pain.

"There's more to it then that," Roy said pointing an accusing finger at Dick.

"No, I'm just worried because I haven't told my parents that I'm gay," Dick said looking down at the floor. He wanted Roy to just drop this and be done with this. He really hated fighting.

"Liar," Roy said accusingly.

Rachel sighed and got up from the couch. She did not want to be a part of this anymore. She would let them fight it out and make up before Dick left. She knew these two really loved each other. They would work it out in the end. She headed to the kitchen to get something to snack on.

Roy turned on Dick once she was gone. "What are you hiding?" he asked.

"Nothing," Dick said.

"Liar," Roy said again.

"I am not," Dick said, "if you don't trust me then this isn't working," Dick said.

"I thought I trusted you," Roy said, "but you're lying I can tell," he said.

"I am not," Dick said trying his hardest to convince Roy.

"Dick I'm not stupid," Roy said annoyed.

"I never said that you were," Dick said defensively.

"Why can't you just tell me what's bothering you?" Roy asked.

"Because I can't," Dick said, "now you can drop it and we can spend the next few days together or you can keep being mad at me," he said.

"I don't want to be mad," Roy said annoyed, "I'm mad that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you," he added through gritted teeth.

"It's nothing now drop it," Dick said.

"I don't think I can," Roy said honestly.

"Then I think we should break up," Dick said in a forced calm voice.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I can't love someone who won't let go of some stupid thing that doesn't really matter," Dick said.

"Dick don't be dumb," Roy said looking at Dick confused. This was random and out of the blue. Sure they were fighting, but he had never though Dick would try to break up with him.

"I'm not being dumb, I'm being smart," Dick said coolly, "let's face it long distance relationship never work out anyways," he said.

"Fine," Roy said standing up, "I hate you and I never want to see you again," he said angrily.

"Good," Dick said standing up. With that said Roy turned and stormed from the room and left. Rachel walked into the room shocked.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"You heard me long distance relationships never last," Dick said, "I'm just breaking up with him sooner rather than later," he said as he turned to leave.

"Dick, don't be idiotic," Rachel said grabbing his arm. Dick looked down at her arm.

"I'm not," he said jerking his arm away from her, "My parents are coming to take me away and send me to some private school far from here and it wouldn't work," he said.

* * *

Dick sighed as he walked the halls of his new school. He had been here a week and girls kept hitting on him and trying to date him. He had his eyes for only one person. He missed Roy, but he had to move on.

"Hey," a voice said from behind him. Dick turned away from his lunch and saw a girl standing behind him. "Are you Dick Grayson?" she asked as she sat down next to him. She had long dark red hair and green eyes. She was almost like the female version of Roy.

"Yes, and you are?" Dick asked.

"Kori Anders," she said.

"Oh," Dick said. 'So she's the one I'm going to marry?' he thought.

"You almost done? I'd like to talk to you in a more private setting," she said.

"I'm done," Dick said looking at his half eaten lunch. Kori nodded and stood up. Dick followed suit and dumped his food and followed her. She led him to an empty classroom. She closed the door once Dick was in there.

"Look Dick, my parents told me I had to marry you," Kori said getting to the point, "but I really don't want to be forced to marry a gay guy," she said.

"Gay?" Dick asked.

"I see the way you look at guys, it took a while to figure who you were though," Kori said.

"Fine you figured me out," Dick said calmly.

"Yeah," Kori said, "I really want to fall in love and marry someone not you," she said.

"Join the club," Dick said. He leaned against the wall. "It's annoying being chased by all these girls and not being able to tell them I'm gay," he said shaking his head.

"Tell them," Kori said.

"And get bullied no way," Dick said.

"Fine, I'll be your fake girlfriend," Kori said, "and we can figure a way out of this marriage," she said.

"You'd do that for me?" Dick asked, "I mean you hardly even know me," he said.

"We're engaged and I know my parents want me to get to know you," Kori said.

"I guess," Dick said.

"Good," Kori said, "now come here," she said. Dick cautiously walked over to Kori. She placed her hands in his hair and messed it up slightly. "The way to get people to think we're dating is making it look like we're dating," she said.

"Ok," Dick said slowly.

* * *

Roy sighed as he followed Rachel down the street to the park. Dick had been gone for two weeks now and they were starting school soon. They would be in high school Roy was finally going to a public school like Rachel.

"Look Roy," Rachel said looking up at him as they walked.

"I don't want to talk about Dick Rae," Roy said looking down at the ground.

"I know you're hurt but you should talk about it," Rachel said.

"What happened was between me and Dick," Roy said.

"I know, but maybe if you let it out you can move on," Rachel said trying to plead her case. She had known Roy for a little over two years now and she was worried about him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Roy said annoyed.

"Come on Roy," Rachel said, "I just want to help," she said.

"You want to help?" Roy asked stopping walking. "Then just drop it. This is not your fight," he said.

"Look Roy," Rachel said.

"No you look Rae," Roy said, "this is not your problem if you can't see that then…" he trailed off.

"Fine be a jerk," Rachel said angrily, "I was just trying to help, don't bother coming over anymore," she said as she stormed away.

Roy mentally slapped himself as he watched the only friend he had walk away. He could not believe he had he had snapped at her like that. Sure he was mad, but she was trying to help. He had made her mad and now she didn't want to walk to him. He groaned frustrated and continued to walk around. Rachel was the only person he was going to know at this new school and she didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

"So Dick?" Kori asked as she followed Dick to his dorm room. Dick had his own room so they didn't have to worry about a roommate interrupting them. They had been faking dating for a month now and everything was going great. Girls were no longer chasing Dick and Kori was no longer being hit on. Dick had given a kid a black eye for hitting on Kori just to keep their cover and so people believed they were dating. Dick had gotten into big trouble, but he had wormed his way out of it with a week of detention.

"Yeah," Dick said as he opened his room door. He dropped his bag on his desk and Kori set her on the floor next to his desk.

"What's his name?" she asked as she walked over to his bed. Dick looked at her confused as he joined her. "The guy you miss? The one you left? I can totally read it all over your face," she said laughing.

"Oh," Dick said blushing and looking at the floor. He had though he had gotten pretty good at hiding it, but obviously he wasn't.

"Are you gonna tell me," Kori asked curiously, "I mean you don't have to I was just curious," she said.

"His name is Roy Harper," Dick said, "we broke up a week before my parents came to get me from my aunts," he said.

"You aren't over him though are you?" Kori asked scooting closer to Dick. Over the past month they had become close friends. Kori would do anything for Dick.

"No, I can still see his face," Dick said, "his red hair, green eyes, and everything about him is just perfect," he said.

"Dickie's in love," Kori teased.

"Oh shut up," Dick said looking at Kori. They froze. Dick realized Kori looked really similar to Roy. Next thing they both knew Dick was leaning over Kori kissing her. They broke apart shocked. "I'm sorry," Dick said.

"It's ok," Kori said.

"I just…I mean you look like him only you're a girl," Dick said.

"It's ok," Kori said again, "I know it didn't mean anything," she said waving her hands.

"What if it did?" Dick asked slowly. Kori looked at Dick shocked. Dick leaned in and kissed Kori again. Kori forgetting everything kissed back. She knew this was what hers and Dick's parents wanted.

* * *

Roy sighed as he walked through the halls. Rachel and his friendship was over he had tried for the last month to apologize but she wouldn't listen. He just gave up and decided to just try and get through the day. He made his way to the lunch room and got his food and sat down alone.

"Hey," a boy said as he sat down next to him.

"Hey," Roy said as he turned to his side and look at the boy. He recognized him as Wally West. They shared a few classes together and they had talked a few times.

"Why are you always alone?" Wally asked.

"Because I'm the new kid nobody wants to talk to," Roy said, "hell even Rachel hates me now," he said.

"Rachel?" Wally asked, "Rachel Roth?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was dating her cousin this summer and we broke up and she tried to get me to talk about the break up, but I snapped at her and she can really hold a grudge," Roy said calmly.

"Oh," Wally said, "well I think you're alright," he said.

"Thank you Wally that means so much to me," Roy said sarcastically.

"I'm sensing sarcasm," Wally said.

"Really? I'm laying it on pretty thick," Roy said laughing.

"If you want you can hang out with me and my friends," Wally said.

"What friends?" Roy asked, "I only see you hanging out with that one Allens kid," he said looking at Wally.

"His name is Garth and I'm slowly building my group of friends," Wally said, "you in or not?" he asked.

"Wally man you'll never believe what just happened," Garth said as he ran over to the table.

"What?" Wally asked curiously.

"I just saw some kid run into that girl Rachel and she just beat the crap out of him," Garth said, "it was hilarious," he said.

"Rachel?" Roy asked.

"Rachel Roth," he said, "who are you?" he asked noticing Roy for the first time.

"Roy Harper and you?" Roy asked.

"Garth Allens," Garth said.

"I invited Roy to hang out with us since he's always alone and could use some friends," Wally said, "look Roy I was just trying to be friendly," he said.

"I guess I could use a few friends around this place," Roy said shrugging.

"Great," Wally said, "cause hanging with only Garth was starting to make us seem a little…" he trailed off.

"Gay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Wally admitted.

"What's wrong with being gay?" he asked.

"Nothing, I mean I'm not gay, I just want to get this attention of this really pretty girl, Kole," he said.

"Well, if you're gonna be friends with me there's something you should know," Roy said.

"What?" Wally asked.

"I'm gay, and I don't care who knows," he said, "I am proud of who I am," he said.

"I don't care, you seem like a great guy," Wally said.

"To each their own," Garth said nodding in agreement with Wally.

* * *

Rachel was fuming she had just beat up some kid for running into her. She hadn't meant to hurt him but she was still pissed at Roy. She had gotten three days of detention for it too.

"Hey," a voice called. She stopped and turned around. She saw the kid she had hurt and a slightly taller dark skinned boy beside him.

"Look kid I am sorry I took my anger out on you," Rachel said.

"It's ok I didn't mean to do that," the short boy said, "I'm Gar by the way," he said.

"I'm Rachel," she said smiling slightly.

"Can we start over?" Gar asked, "you know forget that even happened?" he asked.

"Sure," Rachel said.

"Oh this is Victor," he said pointing to the tall boy behind him.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"It's nice to meet you, and can I just say the way you beat the crap out of Gar was hilarious," Victor said laughing.

"Some friend huh?" Gar asked. Rachel laughed and shook her. These two were funny.

* * *

"Dick, I've talked my parents into sending me to a public school in my home town," Kori said as she and Dick walked through the halls. It was the end of their freshman year.

"That's cool," Dick said.

"Look I know your confused right now and this may give you a chance to figure our how you feel," Kori said, "I mean I know you said you care for me but I can tell you care more for that boy," she said.

"Look Kori, what I fell for you is similar to what I feel for Roy, but if we're being honest my feeling for Roy are stronger," Dick said.

"I know," Kori said.

"Kori you are an amazing friend," Dick said slowly, "but I still want to get out of this marriage," he said.

"Me too," Kori said, "I know there will be something between us, but I know you love him more and I can respect that," she said.

"So where are you from again?" Dick asked.

"I was born in Jump City," Kori said, "and next fall I will be going to Jump City High," she said.

"If you want a friend, I'm sure Rachel would be willing," Dick said, "she's my cousin and she lives in Jump City. Just don't tell her you know me," he said.

"I'll make it seem like an accident that we met," Kori said.

"This is the only picture I have of her, but I just want to know how she's doing she hasn't talked to since I left. I've tried but she won't talk to me," Dick said showing Kori a picture of him Rachel and Roy.

"Is that Roy?" she asked.

"Yeah, my aunt took the picture," Dick said smiling at it. She had taken it shortly after he and Roy told her they were dating.

"He's one lucky guy to have your heart," Kori said, "but just so we're clear you want me to check in on Rachel and tell you how she's doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, but only if you want," Dick said.

"Sure," Kori said.

* * *

"Harp man," Garth said as he ran up to the red haired boy.

"What do you want fish boy?" Roy asked.

"It's our last day then it's summer are you excited?" Garth asked.

"Once I get over the pain in my side I will be," Roy said.

"Pain?" Garth asked confused.

"Oh come on Garth I'm an open gay kid in a public school," Roy said annoyed, "that football jerk beat me to my locker and he shocked me to the ground and kicked me," he said.

"Aren't you on the football team though?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, but he hates my guts," Roy said shaking his head and walking away. Garth followed him.

"Did you get him in trouble?" Garth asked.

"No, he went to his locker and he had his back to me and I couldn't help it," Roy said. "He had his hand resting on his lock which was open," he said.

"Roy," Garth said his eyes wide.

"I am not some nelly gay kid who sits there and does nothing," Roy said, "I slammed my whole weight into his locker door and smashed his hand and ran like hell," he said grinning.

"Who did you hurt?" Wally asked as he joined his friends as they made their way to their next class together.

"Callan Samson," Roy said, "let's just say he won't be playing football next year," he said.

"He will heal over the summer," Garth pointed out.

"Yeah, but he won't join the team once he sees I'm back," Roy said grinning as he turned around and walked backwards. "I told you I am not gonna sit there and take it," he said.

"You didn't get in trouble?" Wally asked.

"Nope, he's to afraid I'll tell the principle what he did to me," Roy said grinning. He continued walking backward and he did not see the girl behind him.

"Harp," Garth and Wally warned but it was too late Roy ran into her and he fell forward. He caught himself before his face hit the floor. He turned and looked at the girl behind him.

"Are you ok I wasn't watching where I was going," he said quickly.

"It's ok," the girl said, "I wasn't either," she admitted. Roy stood up and held his hand out to her.

"I'm Roy, by the way," Roy said putting on his charming smile.

"I'm Donna," the girl said.

"Well Donna I'm sorry, I was paying more attention to these idiots than my surrounding," Roy said, "I am really sorry," he said bowing dramatically.

"Your funny," Donna said laughing at his actions.

"His boyfriend thinks so too," Wally offered stepping up. This girl was pretty and Roy was gay there was no way he was letting Roy hit on her.

"I know I've seen him with him all the time," Donna said.

"I was just being polite idiot," Roy said.

"My name is not idiot," Wally said.

"Oh yeah, Kid Flash," Roy said teasingly.

"The track coach calls me that because calls me that because I am fast," Wally said, "and my name is Wally," he said.

"This here is Garth," Roy said placing an arm around Garth who hadn't said a word.

"Hey," Donna said

"Well Donna as much as we'd like to stay and chat, the bell is gonna ring and if we get another tardy we'll have to have make up detentions over the summer," Roy said as he pulled Wally and Garth along.

"I'll see you guys around then," Donna said laughing.

* * *

Rachel yawned as she followed Gar to their next class. She was so ready for summer. She could not wait for this day to end.

"So Rachel, do you wanna go with me and Vic to see that ninja movie tonight?" Gar asked.

"I guess," Rachel said.

"I mean I understand if you don't want to but I just thought I'd ask - wait did you agree?" Gar asked shocked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Are you feeling ok?" Gar asked stopping and turning to look at her. Rachel laughed and shook her head. She walked past him to their next class. Gar shook his head and followed her.

Rachel walked into the classroom and sat down in her usual seat. She knew Gar had developed a crush on her. She would be lying if she said she didn't like him a little bit too. Gar was sweet and kind, sure he was a clown, but she could see past that, maybe.

Gar sat down next to her and Victor ran into the room as the bell rang. It was only a study hall, but he hated being tardy.

"Close one, man," Gar said as Victor sat down in his seat next to him. "Oh Rae said she'd come to the movie," he said.

"What have I told you about calling me Rae?" Rachel asked, "I don't like the nickname it holds bad memories," she said annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry," Gar said.

Ever since she walked away from Roy she had hated that nickname. It reminded her of that summer. She could hardly believe almost a year had passed since Dick and Roy had broken up. She had done her best to get Roy back on his feet after their break up and especially after Dick left, but he wouldn't open up to her. She gave up on him. He had new friends and a new boyfriend now. He didn't matter though.

* * *

Dick was a sophomore now. He was getting tired of this school It only reminded him of Kori. He wanted to get out. He knew there was only one way to do that since his parents refused to move him. He even told them Kori left. They had said they only want him to get to know her and to not worry he would see her again.

"Dick," one of his friends Malcolm Duncan said getting his attention. He was the only one other than Kori who knew he was gay.

"I need to get out of this place Duncan," Dick said using his nickname.

"There's only one way out and that is to get kicked out since your parents won't budge," Duncan said.

"I know but I've gotten into fights and they won't kick me out," Dick said annoyed.

"They break an even bigger rule," Duncan said, "get caught doing something so bad they'll have to kick you out," he said.

"What do you purpose I do?" Dick asked curious.

"I say get caught making out with somebody or worse practically fucking someone," Duncan said.

"But I don't like girls you know that," Dicks aid annoyed. He knew Duncan was gay as well that is why he knew Dick's secret. He also knew Duncan had a crush on him.

"I am willing to sacrifice myself so I can get out of this hell hole as well," Duncan said. Dick looked at Duncan for a moment deciding if he should use this boy. It would be a nice way out of this place, and Duncan was kind of hot. It would help him move on from Roy.

"Fine," Dick said, "but only because I know you like me," he said.

"Am I that obvious," Duncan asked.

"Maybe we'll end up at the same school again," Dick said.

"Maybe," Duncan said.

"When does your roommate get back?" Dick asked.

"He should be back soon," Duncan said, "a teacher should be with him. They have to make sure he gets here instead of him sneaking out," he said.

"Good," Dick said. He grabbed Duncan and crashed their lips together. He pushed Duncan back onto his bed so he was hovering over him. "If you want this to be believe able you need to take your shirt off," Dick murmured against his lips. He sat up so he straddling Duncan's waist. Duncan took his shirt off and laid down. Dick grinned as they continues kissing. Dick ran his hands up and down Duncan's side as his tongue ran along Duncan's lips begging for entrance. Duncan opened his mouth and Dick shoved his tongue into Duncan's mouth to map it out.

The door opened and Duncan's roommate walked in followed by a teacher.

"Duncan I'm-whoa," he said stopping in his tracks.

"Boys," the teacher said shocked. Dick sat up quickly and looked at Duncan.

"I thought you said he would be gone for awhile," Dick said a blush falling onto his cheeks.

"Boys you know the rules," the teacher said, "to the headmasters office both of you," she said. Dick stood up Duncan did the same and they move to leave the room. "Mr. Duncan," the teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am," Duncan said.

"Put a shirt on," she said.

"Oh right," Duncan said grabbing his white button school uniform shirt. He and Dick left the room with identical grins on their faces.

* * *

Rachel, Gar, and Victor walked into school. It was a week into the new year and they were still as close as they had been last year.

"So I told Sam and Val to knock it off and just ride to school together and they left me home," Gar said referring to his sisters. They had gotten into a fight that morning and Gar got in the middle and did not get a ride.

"That is funny," Victor said.

"I have to agree with Vic," Rachel said.

"Excuse me I'm new here do you know where Mr. Evan's homeroom is?" a red haired girl asked.

"I have that homeroom, if you want to hang with us for a bit I can show you when the bell rings," Rachel offered.

"I would appreciate that," the girl said, "I'm Kori Anders by the way," she added.

"I am Rachel Roth," Rachel said, "These two morons are Victor Stone and Garfield Logan," she said laughing slightly at the annoyed look on Gar's face at the use of his real name.

"It's Gar," Gar said.

"So Kori where are you from?" Rachel asked curiously as she led the girl to her usual hang out spot.

"I've lived in Jump City my whole life actually, but I've been going to a private school, but I finally convince my parents to send me here instead," Kori said.

* * *

Roy sighed as he sat down on the park. He was skipping school today. He did not want to deal with it. He was missing Dick. He knew it had been over a year but he still wanted him.

"Roy?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mrs. Roth," Roy said jumping up.

"Don't worry I'm not here to get you in trouble," Arella said, "I saw you sitting here and wanted to talk to you," she said.

"You're not gonna ask why I'm not in school?" Roy asked slowly as he sat down. Arella shook her head and sat down next to Roy.

"I want to know why you and Rachel don't hang out anymore?" Arella said.

"We got into a fight and she holds a grudge, besides we have new friends now," Roy said shrugging.

"Was that fight over Dick?" Arella asked.

"Yeah," Roy said looking down at the sidewalk that was still wet from last night rain.

"Look Roy I'm gonna tell you something but you can't tell anyone, not even Rachel or Dick," Arella said.

"Well since I haven't talked to them in almost a year I think I can do that," Roy said.

**_I know cliffly you probably hate me now, but there you have it, Dick, Roy and Rachel's past story. I've had some of this written for awhile now and I jsut had to use it. _**


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions

_**This chapter is for my loyal reviewer Chibi Lauryn. Now things are heating up and everything is falling into place. I hope you like this. **_

_**Chapter 15: Decisions**_

"It's either I tell my parents about us and go to Princeton or I don't tell them and I go with you to Stanford," Dick said.

"Dick you can't just deliver an ultimatum to me like that," Roy said looking at Dick shocked. He had not seen this coming. He had thought it was going to be about Ellie again, but this, this caught him off guard.

"I believe I just did," Dick said, "are you gonna answer it this time or are you gonna chicken out like last time?" he asked challengingly. He glared at Roy waiting for an answer. He knew this was it. It was now or never for them. If they survived this they could survive anything.

"You can't keep doing this to me Dick," Roy said annoyed his voice getting louder.

"Roy I feel like we're just running in circles," Dick said annoyed, "I can't keep doing this. You love me, you hate me, you love me," he said.

"It's not easy keeping up with you either," Roy snapped annoyed.

"Roy I don't think this is working," Dick said. This was exactly like it was last time. If he wasn't careful things would turn on the same. Maybe they were never meant to be. Maybe Dick was supposed to marry Kori. Sure his feelings for Roy were strong, but he could never tell his parents. They wouldn't believe him and continue to force him into marrying Kori.

"Dick what are you saying?" Roy asked slowly.

"I'm breaking up with you," Dick said as if it were obvious, "I just can't do this anymore," he said. He turned and started to walk away.

"If this is about you and Kori, I already know," Roy said. Dick froze and turned around.

"How?" he asked.

"Look Dick I get it you're being forced to, but I know you love me," Roy said.

"How?" Dick asked again.

"Rachel's mom told me when I was a sophomore," Roy said, "She saw me sitting alone and told me. She told me not to tell anyone, and that if I really loved you I'd try to get you back and make your parents give up on marrying you to Kori," Roy said.

"My mom knew?" Rachel asked. Kori, Gar, Victor, Wally, Garth, and Donna all walked outside wondering what was going on. Had they missed something? They looked from Dick and Roy to Rachel. The three were standing a good distance apart from one another. They all seemed mad too.

"So wait you got back together with me knowing I was engaged to Kori?" Dick asked slowly. The others, except Kori, gasped shocked.

"Yeah, I thought I'd take Arella's advice and try to convince you to stand up to your parents," Roy said.

"You knew this whole time and didn't tell me?" Dick asked slowly making sure he understood.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't know when the right time to bring it up was," Roy said looking down at the ground.

"I don't know if I should be mad or not," Dick said honestly. He was confused. He had not expected this. Roy knew. He had known for three years apparently. He really did not know how to react to this news.

"Dick don't make the same mistake twice," Roy said. He knew Dick loved him and he loved Dick. They were perfect for each other. He knew he could never give him what Kori could give him. He could never give Dick kids or a family, but he couldn't deny he loved him. He wanted to be with him almost every second of everyday.

Dick looked up at Roy for a moment. He didn't know what to do. Their friends were staring at them confused. Roy looked over his shoulder at his friends before walking towards Dick and grabbing his hand and leading him away from the small group.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked confused.

"Somewhere we can talk alone," Roy said. He continued to walk but let go of Dick's hand. Dick still followed him though. Eventually the two found themselves in the same place Roy had taken Dick on his first day of school. Roy sat down and looked at Dick waiting for him to do the same.

"Roy," Dick said sitting down.

"Look Dick, I love you," Roy said, "I never stopped actually," he admitted.

"I know," Dick said looking down at the ground, "I never stopped loving you either, but I can't change my parents minds I've told them several times that I'm gay and they think it's just a phase," he said.

"Then come with me to Stanford," Roy said, "after graduation let's just go and forget all of this," he said.

"Roy it's not that simple," Dick said.

"Only if you don't want it to be," Roy said moving so he was in front of Dick. "Look we could leave after graduation and forget everything. We could start over together, just you and me," he said.

"I can't," Dick said.

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"Because, I am supposed to marry Kori after graduation," Dick said, "We're going to Princeton together and then we're going to her country to rule," he said.

"Wait what?" Roy asked confused.

"Kori is from a small country in Europe and once we get married I will be the king and I have to go back there with her," Dick said, "she was born here, but her parents are from that country and they are fording her into this as are mine," he said.

"I thought it was as long as one of their kids married one of your brothers," Roy said.

"That's correct but Tim and Jason don't like Koma," Dick said, "and They only have one other daughter Kori and Jay and Tim are too old for her and then they have a son but Ellie is to young for him," he said.

"Ellie," Roy said looking down at the ground once more.

"I miss her too," Dick said placing a hand on Roy's chin and making him look up at him.

"This is just my luck though," Roy said, "I find love and he's already getting married to someone else," he said laughing bitterly at his luck.

"I know if there was any other way," Dick said.

"Don't," Roy said looking away tears stinging his eyes. "I need you, but if you can't see that then I don't know what I have to do to show you that. I mean I thought I made it pretty clear last night," he said.

"Roy I need you too," Dick said.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," Roy said trying to wipe his tears away.

"Let me finish," Dick said grabbing Roy's hands. "I will do everything I can to stop this wedding and if that doesn't work I'll go with you where ever you want," he said.

"What?" Roy asked looking up at Dick shocked. Had he heard him right? Did he just say he want to run away with him?

"I'll go with you where ever you want to go," Dick said. Roy smiled and crashed his lips into Dick's.

* * *

Kori looked around at her friends. They were all looking at her waiting for an explanation. She did not know what to tell them. They all wanted to know if what Dick had said was true. She didn't know what to say. Dick and Roy had let the cat out of the bag and then left. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't lie that was for sure. They would all know she was lying. She had to tell them the truth.

"Kori," Gar said looking at Kori.

"Fine," Kori said, "Yes Dick and I are engaged," she said. She couldn't lie to them. They deserved to know the truth after all.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Victor asked confused.

"We agreed to keep this between us because we are going to find a way out of this," Kori said, "If I can get Jay and Koma to date then maybe it won't have to happen Dick and I won't be forced into this stupid marriage," she said looking at the ground.

"Why are they forcing you into this?" Donna asked confused.

"My parents are royalty from a small country in Europe and they need some one to take the throne instead of them and since Jay and Tim don't like Koma and Ryan's way to old for El so, that leaves me and Dick," Kori said.

"What if you can't get out of it are you going to go through with it?" Gar asked.

"I don't have a choice it's a contract," Kori said. She hated this, but she did not have a choice. She had to do what her parents told her too. She was a princess after all.

The bell for class rang. She was never so glad to hear the bell. She quickly made her exit glad that she didn't have a class with any of them right now. She knew however in her next class she would have to go into more details for Gar, Victor, Donna, and Rachel who still had a few questions for her.

* * *

Tim and Jason sighed as they walked through the hospital to their parent's room. Tim was going to tell them about his engagement to Lilly. They were just excited that they were both ok.

"Jay you have to tell them," Tim said.

"I can't," Jason said looking away form Tim.

"Why not it would help Dick out," Tim said.

"I am not ready for marriage," Jason said looking ahead of them. He did not want to have this conversation right now.

"And you think Dick is?" Tim asked, "He's in love with Roy, but he's going to give it all up for Kori. Can you live with yourself knowing you could've helped your little brother be with the one he loved but was too scared to do so?" he asked.

"Easy for you to say you're not in this position," Jason said as the approached the nurse's station. He told the nurse they were here to see Mary and John Grayson and she gave him their room number. They started down the hall once again.

"Come on Jay at least you're in love, Dick doesn't love Kori," Tim said trying hard to change Jason's mind.

"Can we drop this?" Jason asked, "We're here to see mom and dad and Ellie," he said.

"I wonder how Dick is doing," Tim said, "I know this last month he and Roy both got attached to her," he added.

"We'll have to stop by and see him after this," Jason said as they reached their destination. They walked into the room and saw Mary sitting on a bed with Ellie in her arms. John was no where to be seen.

"Mom," Tim said.

"Hey boys," Mary said looking up.

"Where's dad?" Jason asked.

"Bathroom," Mary said.

"How are you felling?" Tim asked as he walked over to Mary and sat down next to her. Mary smiled at him.

"I've been better," she said honestly, "The strange thing is this little girl," she said looking down at Ellie. She did not feel a strong attachment to her like she had with her other three boys. This was different; she didn't feel motherly to her. Maybe it was because she had no idea about her until yesterday.

"She was a surprise," Jason said as he sat down on Mary's other side.

"Why don't I feel motherly towards her?" Mary asked suddenly.

"Mom you didn't know about her," Jason said, "You didn't have time to prepare for her like you did for us," he said.

"Yeah just give it some time," Tim said.

"I know, it's just weird holding her," Mary said, "it feels like she's someone else's," she said close to tears.

"Mom I have some good news," Tim said when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Boy," John said once he spotted the two next to Mary.

"What good news hon?" Mary asked Tim.

"Do you guys remember Lily Dayton?" Tim asked looking from Mary to John getting two nods. "Well I asked her to marry me and she said yes," he said.

"Oh honey that's great," Mary said happily.

* * *

Dick and Roy sighed as the pulled into Wayne Manor. Dick was so glad they managed to work things out. For a second he thought he was going to lose Roy again. He didn't count on Roy knowing about him and Kori though. He was glad they had worked things out.

Dick looked into the driveway and saw a car he did not recognize. It had to be the rental for Tim and Jason. He knew they would be in town today. Once the car was in the garage the two headed inside and were stopped halfway up the stairs by Alfred.

"Master Dick your brothers are here," he said.

"I know I saw the car out front," Dick said as he grabbed Roy's hand and started up the stairs once more.

"Is there something more important than us Dickie?" Tim asked as he and Jason walked down the hall. Dick stopped and looked at his brothers.

"Uh yeah," Dick said holding up his and Roy's hands.

"Your boyfriend is more important than family?" Jason asked.

"Uh yeah," Dick said again. He looked at Roy who blushed and looked away from and Tim and Jason. He could not believe Dick had just said that. Sure he and Dick had patched things up quickly. Hell they planned on running way if they had to. He knew they would be together no matter what happened.

"We saw mom and dad today," Jason said.

"Are they doing good?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," Tim said, "but mom isn't feeling maternal towards Ellie," he said.

"It's understandable," Dick said, "I mean she had no idea she was even carrying her," he said.

"Well, we talked to her and told her the same thing," Jason said.

"Yeah," Tim agreed. "You should go see them and show them how much you care about El," he said.

"Dick, I think they're right," Roy said.

"I want her back, but she's their kid," Dick said.

"They don't feel the love for her like they did for us," Tim said, "maybe you can give her more love then they can, both of you," he said looking at Roy as well.

"Yeah, Al told us how attached you guys were," Jason said.

Dick and Roy remained silent as they debated what to do. They wanted Ellie back that would make things perfect. They knew even if they got her back it would only be limited again. Mary and John would want to raise their only daughter. There was no denying them that joy. They finally had a daughter after three boys.

"I don't know," Dick said. He grabbed Roy's hand and walked up stairs to Ellie's nursery. He looked around and it felt so empty. He then spotted Ellie's blanket that she slept with every night and cried when she didn't have it. "Look," he pointed to it.

"She had to have freaked last night," Roy said walking over to it and grabbing it. "Dick we have to at least tell them how we feel about Ellie and tell them about her habits and what she needs to fall asleep," he said.

"Listen to yourself," Dick said trying not to laugh, "you sound like a parent," he said.

"I know," Roy said looking down at the blanket his hands. "We have talk to them," he said. Dick nodded. Roy had a point though. Ellie was more like their daughter and he wanted to try and get her back. He had to show his parents he loved her like his own and he was going to tell them about him and Roy.

"If we do this I have to tell them about us," Dick said.

"I know," Roy said, "they deserve to know the truth," he said nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

Dick and Roy walked down the hall to Mary and John's room with Tim and Jason following them. Dick stopped outside the room and turned to look at the other three with him. He was nervous. He knew he had to do this though. He had to make them see what they were doing was wrong.

"We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to," Roy said sensing Dick's uneasiness.

"I have to," Dick said, "I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not," he said.

"Dick," Roy said grabbing his hand. He stepped up to the taller male and pressed his lips to his in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Get a room," Tim teased. Dick broke the kiss and looked at Tim before flipping him off.

"Are we doing this or not?" Jason asked. He was on his phone texting someone. He had been for the last ten minutes. Dick wanted to know who it was, but didn't ask. It was Jason's business.

"I want to," Roy said looking at Dick.

"I do too," Dick said. He let go of Roy's hand as Tim knocked on the door and walked into the room. Dick and Roy followed with Jason taking up the rear.

"Mom Dad," Tim said.

"We brought Dick," Jason announced his eyes glued to his phone.

"Dick," Mary said standing up. She walked over to Dick and enveloped him in a hug. She then noticed Roy. "Hello Roy," she said.

"Hi," Roy said.

"Mom there's something I have to tell you and dad," Dick said slowly.

"What honey?" Mary asked letting go of Dick and moving over to John who was sitting in a chair holding Ellie.

"Well for starters Roy isn't really my friend," he said looking at the red head, "we're more than friends," he said before he lost his nerve.

"We kind of figured," Mary said.

"Look Dick it's not that we're not supportive of you being gay," John said standing up. Ellie started crying. He sighed and tried rocking her slightly but it didn't work.

"Dad," Dick walked over to him his arms held out to her. John handed her over to him and Dick placed her head on his shoulder and swayed and she stopped crying. "Now tell what you meant by what you just said," he said.

"Look we're legally bound to have one of you three marry on of their kids," John said, "we tired hard to get Tim and Jason to marry Koma once you told us, but she hates them," he said.

"Actually," Tim began. Jason pinched Tim's side. "That is so true," he said in a pained voice.

"Tim a word in the hall," Jason said grabbing Tim's arm and leading him from the room.

"So forcing me to marry Kori's the way?" Dick asked ignoring his brothers.

"We tired talking them into letting Jason or Tim marry Kori since their only a few years older but they did not like that idea," Mary said, "wow you got her to quit crying so fast," she said impressed looking at Ellie.

"Well I spent the last month doing it," Dick said, "with Roy's help," he added looking over at Roy.

"Believe me Dick if there was another way," John said. Dick nodded and continued to sway with Ellie. "You really are a natural with her," he said.

"Yeah," Dick said looking at Ellie. He wanted to take her back, but his parents deserved a chance to get to know her as well.

"Dick you love her don't you?" Mary asked.

"The moment I laid eye s on her," Dick said, "That's why I offered to take care of her so Tim and Jay could get back to school," he said. He looked at his parents confused for a moment. "Roy and I both got attached but we knew this wouldn't last," he said sadly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ask his parents to give him their only daughter. He walked over to Roy and handed Ellie to him before walking over to his parents and hugged them both. "I love you guys, but I have to do what's right for me," he said.

"Dick," Mary said slowly.

"I love Roy and I want to be with him," Dick said looking over at Roy who was holding Ellie in his arms and looking at her lovingly. He looked up at Dick shocked by his confession to his parents, they had decided to come out to Dick's parents, but they had agreed to stay away from the L word.

"And I love Dick," Roy said slowly.

* * *

Jason pulled Tim out of his parent's hospital room and shut the door. He had told Tim to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't even do that.

"What the hell was that?" Jason hissed.

"I don't want Dick to have to marry Kori," Tim said.

"Are you calling it off with Lilly?" Jason asked quickly.

"No," Tim said.

"Then keep you mouth shut," Jason snapped as his phone buzzed in his hand. He checked it and grinned before quickly replying.

"Come on Jason you and Koma are dating why not just tell mom and dad," Tim said annoyed.

"Because I'm not really dating Koma we only told you that so…" Jason trailed off looking away.

"So, what?" Tim asked.

"I'm not dating Koma now just keep your mouth shut," Jason said as his phone buzzed again.

"Who are you texting?" Tim asked annoyed as Jason looked at his phone again.

"Someone," Jason said as he replied to the text.

"A few minutes ago my guess would've been Koma but I can now tell that's wrong," Tim said annoyed. "Why would you lie to me?" he asked.

"Because it's not easy for me to admit this," Jason said looking at the ground, "it was easy for Dick to accept who he was but it's not for me ok," he said looking up at Tim waiting for everything to fall into place for his older brother. Slowly he watched as the cogs worked and everything fell into place.

"You and Ryan?" Tim asked slowly. Jason closed his eyes but nodded.

"Now you see why I can't get married?" Jason asked.


	16. Chapter 16: Love, Lies, and Proposals

**This chapter is for my loyal reviewer Chibi Lauryn. I am sorry this took so long but I had to do this just right. This was hard and I hope to get the next chapter done sooner. **

**Chapter 16: Love, Lies, and Proposals**

"We tired talking them into letting Jason or Tim marry Kori since their only a few years older but they did not like that idea," Mary said, "wow you got her to quit crying so fast," she said impressed looking at Ellie.

"Well I spent the last month doing it," Dick said, "with Roy's help," he added looking over at Roy.

"Believe me Dick if there was another way," John said. Dick nodded and continued to sway with Ellie. "You really are a natural with her," he said.

"Yeah," Dick said looking at Ellie. He wanted to take her back, but his parents deserved a chance to get to know her as well.

"Dick you love her don't you?" Mary asked.

"The moment I laid eye s on her," Dick said, "That's why I offered to take care of her so Tim and Jay could get back to school," he said. He looked at his parents confused for a moment. "Roy and I both got attached but we knew this wouldn't last," he said sadly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ask his parents to give him their only daughter. He walked over to Roy and handed Ellie to him before walking over to his parents and hugged them both. "I love you guys, but I have to do what's right for me," he said.

"Dick," Mary said slowly.

"I love Roy and I want to be with him," Dick said looking over at Roy who was holding Ellie in his arms and looking at her lovingly. He looked up at Dick shocked by his confession to his parents, they had decided to come out to Dick's parents, but they had agreed to stay away from the L word.

"And I love Dick," Roy said slowly.

Dick looked at Roy. He knew he would do just about anything for Roy. He couldn't be the perfect son his parents wanted him to be. He had to tell them what he wanted to do. He was going to find a way out of marrying Kori. He had to, he needed Roy more than anything. He had been so scared when he thought he lost him earlier.

"I don't want to go to Princeton," Dick said tearing his gaze away form Roy. He looked at his parents.

"Dick's it's your dream," Mary said.

"No it's your guys' dream not mine," Dick said, "I want to go to Stanford with Roy. I mean we both got accepted already," he said.

"Myan and Luan are going to fight this every step of the way," Mary said.

"I will tell them I'm gay and that I can't marry Kori," Dick offered.

"We tired that when you first told us," John said, "they told us that it was just a phase that you didn't want to marry Kori," he said.

"This is so unfair," Dick said.

Roy stood back with Ellie. He was trying to keep her quite but she was starting to get fussy. He looked at her making small baby talk to calm her like he normally did but she wouldn't stop moving in his arms. She started crying again. He then realized why she was crying.

"Dick I think she's hungry," Roy said out of habit. Dick looked at his parents. Mary pointed over to the corner where Ellie's things were. The two sat back and watched Dick and Roy interact with Ellie.

Mary and John noticed how well the two interacted not only with each other but Ellie as well. They both seemed at ease with her. They knew what she wanted and how to calm her. They both seemed to love the girl more than Mary and John did. It was then that Mary realized Dick and Roy could give Ellie something she and John couldn't. John grabbed Mary's hand and Mary looked at him. He was giving her a knowing smile showing he was thinking the same thing she was. Mary felt bad that she couldn't give Ellie the love she deserved. She just didn't feel a connection with her. She knew John was feeling the same thing. She saw Dick and Roy before her and she knew they could love her and give her everything she needed.

"Dick I am sorry," Mary said.

"For what?" Dick asked looked up at Mary confused.

"For not being a good mother," Mary said, "I should have listened to you and not forced you into this," she said.

"Mom you were bound by a contract what can you do?" Dick asked, "I mean I understand now," he said.

"Now?" John asked slowly.

"I thought you guys hated that I was gay," Dick said looking down at the floor. "I mean you always told me it was just a phase," he said.

"We were only repeating what Myan and Luan said," John said.

* * *

Jason pulled Tim out of his parent's hospital room and shut the door. He had told Tim to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't even do that.

"What the hell was that?" Jason hissed.

"I don't want Dick to have to marry Kori," Tim said.

"Are you calling it off with Lilly?" Jason asked quickly.

"No," Tim said.

"Then keep you mouth shut," Jason snapped as his phone buzzed in his hand. He checked it and grinned before quickly replying.

"Come on Jason you and Koma are dating why not just tell mom and dad," Tim said annoyed.

"Because I'm not really dating Koma we only told you that so…" Jason trailed off looking away.

"So, what?" Tim asked.

"I'm not dating Koma now just keep your mouth shut," Jason said as his phone buzzed again.

"Who are you texting?" Tim asked annoyed as Jason looked at his phone again.

"Someone," Jason said as he replied to the text.

"A few minutes ago my guess would've been Koma but I can now tell that's wrong," Tim said annoyed. "Why would you lie to me?" he asked.

"Because it's not easy for me to admit this," Jason said looking at the ground, "it was easy for Dick to accept who he was but it's not for me ok," he said looking up at Tim waiting for everything to fall into place for his older brother. Slowly he watched as the cogs worked and everything fell into place.

"You and Ryan?" Tim asked slowly. Jason closed his eyes but nodded.

"Now you see why I can't get married?" Jason asked. Tim nodded and looked at Jason shocked. He had not expected that at all. He knew Dick was gay and he accepted it. He did not know why Jason had felt the need to hide it from him. He would have helped him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tim asked still looking at his younger brother.

"I was scared," Jason said, "the only person who knew besides Ryan was Koma," he said.

"I am not mad," Tim said, "I am just a little upset that you didn't think you could trust me," he said.

"I know and I should have told you, but I was scared of admitting it," Jason said, "I have never said the words even to myself," he said looking at the floor.

"Jay, I helped Dick when he came out and I will be here for you too," Tim said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Just promise not to tell anyone yet," Jason said. Tim looked Jason in the eyes for a moment before nodding. "Thank you," Jason said. Jason's phone went off again and he quickly opened the text. "Ryan says his parents are on their way here," he said quickly. The two shared a look before heading back into the room.

"Dick we have to go," Tim said.

"Why?" Dick asked confused as he rocked Ellie in his arms.

"Ryan texted me to see if we were here since he's on his way with his parents to come see mom and dad," Jason lied.

"I will come by tomorrow to finish this," Dick said looking at his parents.

"Yes that sound great," John said.

"But, first Dick I can see how much you and Roy love Ellie," Mary said.

"Dick you two lover her more than you mother and I do," John said, "we just don't have a connection with her like you two do," he said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dick asked slowly as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Yes," Mary said, "if you want her," she said.

"Mom I can't she's your daughter," Dick said slowly.

"I may have given birth to her but you two are her parents now," Mary said. Dick looked over at Roy who hadn't said a word.

"Well boys what do you say?" John asked.

"As long as you two are sure," Dick said.

"We're sure," Mary said, "just watching you two made me sure," she said. Dick smiled and handed Ellie to Roy who was smiling as well before moving to his parents and hugging them.

"Thank you," Dick said.

"You're welcome," Mary said.

"Now go before they get here," John said. Dick nodded and gathered Ellie's things and turned to Roy. They shared a smile before putting Ellie in her carrier and they left with Tim and Jason.

* * *

Dick and Roy sat down on Dick's bed. They had just put Ellie down and Bruce and Alfred were glad they had her back, now all they had to do was talk to Ollie. Dick looked at Roy and felt his heart swell with nothing but love for the boy before him.

"I call Ollie and he's on his way over," Roy said.

"Oh god, what is he doesn't let you stay?" Dick asked grabbing Roy's hands.

"Then I'll come over when ever I can," Roy said, "I mean it's only a few more months until graduation," he said.

"We'll make this work," Dick said smiling at Roy.

"Yes we will," Roy said as Ellie started crying. Roy smiled and jumped up and quickly moved to her room. Dick laughed at his eagerness and followed him. Roy picked Ellie up and gently started rocking her. Dick stood back and watched him. A small smile spread across his lips as he realized he would be able to watch this for a long time. Ellie was theirs. He would have to talk to his parents about adoption paper or see what they wanted to do.

"You better be looking at Ellie and not my ass," Roy said looking up at Dick his eyes filled with happiness as he teased Dick.

"For starters your back it to me so what else can I look at if not your ass," Dick asked as he crossed the room. He placed his arms around Roy's waist and rested his chin on Roy's shoulder.

"I don't know," Roy replied as he turned his head to look at Dick.

"You wanna know what I just realized?" Dick asked.

"What?" Roy asked curiously.

"Ellie is our daughter," Dick said.

"She is isn't she?" Roy asked looking down at the little bundle of joy in his arms.

"Our daughter," Dick said again. He liked the way that felt. It just felt right. He smiled as he saw Roy staring at him.

"So if we get married I'll be taking your name right?" Roy asked.

"Roy Grayson," Dick said slowly.

"Dick Harper," Roy shot back. The two were silent for a moment as they thought about it. "I think I should take you're name so," Roy said finally.

"I dunno Dick Harper just has this ring to it," Dick said.

"Fine you can take mine and I'll take yours," Roy joked. Dick laughed and kissed Roy on the cheek.

* * *

Bruce was in the living room waiting for Ollie to arrive. He knew Roy had called him and told Alfred to bring him to him first so they could talk about the boys first. He wanted Ollie to see how happy the boys were. He knew it would take some convincing to get Ollie to see things his way.

"Master Bruce, Master Oliver is here," Alfred said walking into the room with Ollie following behind him.

"Thank you Alfred that will be all for now," Bruce said dismissing the old butler. Bruce knew he wouldn't go far.

"What is so important that I had to come right over here for?" Ollie asked.

"Mary and John decided to let the boys keep Ellie," Bruce said, "now before you say anything let me talk," he said.

"Bruce this is getting out of hand," Ollie said ignoring Bruce's request.

"Ollie you haven't seen them with her like I have," Bruce said, "they love her and I don't think you taking Roy away would be a good idea," he said.

"Bruce they are only in high school," Ollie said, "they can't keep this up much longer they've been together long enough and soon they'll start fighting and it will be over," he said.

"Ollie these two have loved each other since they were fourteen," Bruce said, "they have over come a lot and I don't think they're gonna give up on one another," he said.

"Their teenagers Bruce," Ollie said annoyed.

"Just like we were," Bruce said looking away form Ollie.

"That was a long time ago Bruce I put it behind me," he said.

"I thought I did too, until I saw Dick and Roy," Bruce admitted.

"Bruce we agreed to move on," Ollie said slowly. Bruce looked up at Ollie and saw the look in his eyes. He saw the hurt and longing there. He knew he was opening old wounds, but he had to do this.

"Ollie those two have shown me what love is," Bruce said, "they love each so much and I know they will fight you every step of the way to stay together," he said.

"Love is for idiots who fool themselves into thinking that they are happy," Ollie said bitterly.

"Come on Ollie you don't mean that," Bruce said, "can you honestly tell me you don't love me? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feeling for me at all?" he asked. He looked at Ollie trying to read his expression. He wanted Ollie to admit his feeling for him.

"I can't," Ollie admitted.

"Ollie I have never stopped loving you," Bruce said, "I am so sorry for what I did, and I want to make it up to you," he said.

"How?" Ollie asked angrily, "Bruce I love you, but I spent the last twenty five years of my life alone because you were too afraid to just fuckin' admit you love me and now you tell you always have and you expect me to forgive you?" he asked angrily.

"No I don't," Bruce said, "that will take time, but I want to try and win you over again," he said.

"Bruce I don't know," Ollie said slowly.

"Oliver I am so sorry, and I can't think of any way to make it up to other than one way," Bruce said calmly.

"And what's that?" Ollie asked.

"Oliver Queen, will you marry me," Bruce said, "I am serious about this. I love you and I can think of no better way to prove it than to show the world just how I feel," he said. Ollie looked at Bruce shocked. He had not expected that at all.

* * *

Dick and Roy made their way down stairs looking for Alfred. They wanted to know if Ollie was here yet. Dick had Ellie cradled in his arms as they searched for the old butler. They found him outside the living room where Bruce and Ollie could be heard talking. Alfred noticed them and held a finger to his lips. They nodded and moved over to the door with Alfred.

"Ollie these two have loved each other since they were fourteen," Bruce said, "they have over come a lot and I don't think they're gonna give up on one another," he said.

"Their teenagers Bruce," Ollie said annoyed. Dick and Roy looked at each other worried Ollie was going to take Roy. They knew he hadn't really been happy about this in the first place.

"Just like we were," Bruce said. Dick and Roy's eyes went wide in shock as they listened to the other two talk.

"That was a long time ago Bruce I put it behind me," Ollie said.

"I thought I did too, until I saw Dick and Roy," Bruce admitted.

"Bruce we agreed to move on," Ollie said slowly.

"Ollie those two have shown me what love is," Bruce said, "they love each so much and I know they will fight you every step of the way to stay together," he said.

"Love is for idiots who fool themselves into thinking that they are happy," Ollie said bitterly.

"Come on Ollie you don't mean that," Bruce said, "can you honestly tell me you don't love me? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feeling for me at all?" he asked.

"I can't," Ollie admitted.

"Ollie I have never stopped loving you," Bruce said, "I am so sorry for what I did, and I want to make it up to you," he said.

"How?" Ollie asked angrily, "Bruce I love you, but I spent the last twenty five years of my life alone because you were too afraid to just fuckin' admit you love me and now you tell you always have and you expect me to forgive you?" he asked angrily.

"No I don't," Bruce said, "that will take time, but I want to try and win you over again," he said.

"Bruce I don't know," Ollie said slowly.

"Oliver I am so sorry, and I can't think of any way to make it up to other than one way," Bruce said calmly.

"And what's that?" Ollie asked.

"Oliver Queen, will you marry me," Bruce said, "I am serious about this. I love you and I can think of no better way to prove it than to show the world just how I feel," he said.

Dick and Roy gasped shocked and looked at Alfred who looked surprised as well. They all listened carefully waiting for Ollie's answer.

"You can't do this to me Bruce," Ollie said weakly.

"I love you Ollie and I want the world to know," Bruce said, "I am one hundred percent serious," he said calmly.

Dick shifted Ellie in his arms and she woke up. Dick looked at her and started rocking her trying to stop her from crying. She looked up at him and closed her eyes again. There was a long silence in the room. Dick was starting to wonder what had happened. There was a smacking sound coming from within the room.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bruce asked. Roy and Dick looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes," Ollie said softly. Alfred knocked on the door.

"Sir the boys would like to speak to Master Oliver," Alfred said as they walked into the room. Dick looked at Bruce and Roy at Ollie.

"How long were you out there," Bruce asked.

"Long enough," Dick said grinning.

* * *

Jason paced around his hotel room. Him and Tim had gotten separate rooms. Jason was worried about Dick. He knew Myan and Luan wanted to talk about the wedding to his parents. He hadn't received a single word from Ryan since he got the text warning him they were on their way. Jason turned on his heel once more as he started biting his nail. He was nervous. He knew all he had to do was tell his parents about him and Ryan. He didn't know if they could get married though. He also knew Myan and Luan probably wouldn't approve.

A knock on his door scared him. He stopped pacing and stood there for a moment. The knock came again and he ran over to it and opened it to reveal Ryan.

"Ry," he threw his arms around Ryan in a hug.

"Hey Jay," Ryan said hugging him back. Jason let go of him and Ryan pulled him in for a quick kiss before entering the room. "we need to talk," he said.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Jason asked worried.

"No," Ryan said quickly, "I love you too much to let you go you know that," he said smiling.

"I love you too," Jason said smiling softly at Ryan.

"My parents are not happy about Dick not wanting to marry Kori," Ryan said.

"So they told them?" Jason asked walking over to his bed and sitting down. Ryan followed him and sat down as well.

"Yes and they are not happy at all," Ryan said, "they said Dick was bound by the contract and he had to marry Kori," he said.

"I know," Jason said.

"I've looked the contract over and state that one child from each family has to marry," Ryan said, "it never specified which kids," he said.

"Well yeah but Tim's engaged and I'm dating you and we're guys," Jason said biting his nails again.

"Stop biting your nails, you know that's bad," Ryan said grabbing Jason's hand and moving it away from his mouth. "I also looked in my countries laws on marriage and gay marriage is legal," he said slowly.

"Ryan," Jason said slowly.

"Jay I love you so much," Ryan said taking Jason's hand in his. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I cannot think of anyone else I'd rather be with," he said as he got down on one knee. Jason gasped as Ryan pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a small gold band. "Jason Todd Grayson will you marry me," Ryan asked. Jason gasped shocked. He looked at Ryan and then to the ring and back again.

"Yes," Jason said slowly. "yes, yes, yes," he said. He threw himself at Ryan knocking him over on to the floor and kissed him hard on the lips. Ryan grinned and wrapped his arms around Jason. After a few more kisses Jason sat up and pulled Ryan up as well. Ryan grabbed the ring and slipped it onto Jason's finger.

"God Jay I love you so much," Ryan said.

"I love you too," Jason said smashing his lips to Ryan's again. He pulled back and locked eyes with Ryan. "Ry," he said.

"Hmm?" Ryan hummed.

"Make love to me," Jason said. Ryan smiled and picked Jason up and placed him on the bed.

* * *

Dick yawned as he followed ray up to Ellie's room. They had talked to Ollie and Bruce and Ollie agreed to let Roy stay. Well now that Bruce and Ollie were engaged they would probably be living together soon anyways. Dick told Roy to go to their room and that he would be there in a bit. Roy nodded and walked away. Dick put Ellie to bed and headed to his room.

"Roy," he said as he walked over to their bed.

"Yes," Roy said.

"I've been thinking," Dick said slowly.

"Never a good sign," Roy teased.

"I am trying to be serious here," Dick said.

"Sorry, go on," Roy said. Dick rolled his eyes and sat down next to Roy.

"I've been thinking about what Bruce said to Ollie. I love you Roy and I want the world to know it as well," he said.

"Dick you're already engaged," Roy pointed out.

"Not for long," Dick said, "I will find a way out of it if I have to and the only person I want to see at the alter is you," he said.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" Roy asked.

"Roy Alexander Harper will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Dick asked grabbing Roy's hands in his.


	17. Chapter 17: Happiness

**This chapter has been written for some time. I have just been to lazy to post it. I hope you guys still want to read it. This was hard and I hope to get the next chapter done sooner. **

**Chapter 17: Happiness**

"Roy Alexander Harper will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Dick asked grabbing Roy's hands in his.

Roy looked at Dick his eyes wide. He sat there for a moment. "You're serious," he said. He could not believe Dick had just said that. Sure they talked about being married, but that was in the future, not now. They were still only in high school. Roy knew he wanted to be with Dick though, so why wait? Then again Dick was engaged to Kori.

"I have never been more serious in my entire life," Dick said, "think about it, we already have a kid and we love each other and we live together," he said.

"Yes," Roy said, "but I want a ring before we get married and we have to tell your parents and you have to get out of your engagement first," he said as he pulled Dick close and smashed their lips together.

"I can do that," Dick said once they parted. Roy smiled and pulled Dick in for yet another kiss. "If not we can run away together with Ellie and the Anders can screw themselves," he said.

"Hearing you talk like that is kind of hot," Roy said smiling at Dick.

"Well, it's true they can go to hell for all I care right now," Dick said, "I want to spend my life with who ever I want and I want to spend it with you," he said.

"I want to spend mine with you too," Roy said as he pulled Dick close and kissed him.

"Come on let's get to bed we still have school tomorrow," Dick said. Roy groaned but climbed under the covers. Dick followed him. Roy rolled over so his head was resting on Dick's chest and he snuggled close to the taller teen.

"I love you," Roy said.

"I love you too," Dick said kissing the top of Roy's head.

-Déjà Vu All Over Again-

Jason woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Jason smiled and looked over his shoulder. He saw Ryan sleeping peacefully behind him. He smiled as he thought about last night.

"Mmm morning, Jay-Jay," Ryan said sleepily.

"Morning Ry-Ry," Jason said smiling at the nickname. He lifted his left hand and brought it up to play with Ryan's hair before he pulled him into a kiss and he saw his ring. He smiled at that. "We're engaged," he said happily when Ryan pulled back. Jason felt like he was on cloud nine. He was so excited that they were engaged. He couldn't really put it into words.

"That we are," Ryan said grinning. He leaned in for another kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jason sighed and they both got out of bed and started to dress as the knocking came again.

"Jason open up it me," cam Tim's voice. Jason looked over at Ryan who was zipping his jeans.

"I told him about us," Jason said as he walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Tim standing there.

"Jay I just got a call from mom and dad, they said the Anders are going crazy about Dick being gay," Tim said. Jason stepped aside let Tim in. Tim saw Ryan. "Oh Ryan," he said.

"It's ok I know my parents are nuts," Ryan said as he buttoned his shirt. Jason walked over to his bag and grabbed a fresh shirt.

"Mom and dad don't know what to do," Tim said.

"Are you saying there's no way of getting Dick out of this marriage?" Jason asked looking down at the ring on his finger. Tim looked down as well and spotted the ring.

"There is one way," Ryan said, "but I don't know if my parents are gonna like it," he said as he walked over to Jason and placed his arms around his waist. He grabbed Jason's left hand and brought his hand to his lips.

"Where do you're parents stand on gays?" Jason asked slowly.

"They hate them, but maybe if they see how much we love each other they'll change their minds," Ryan said.

"Don't go getting you're hopes up," Jason said looking at Ryan.

"I know but it's worth a shot," Ryan said.

"If this doesn't work then Dick is gonna have to marry Kori," Jason said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Ryan said grinning. "Whether they like it or not we're getting married and that fulfills the contract," he said. Jason smiled at Ryan.

"So you are engaged then?" Tim asked. Jason nodded his head. "Let me be the first to congratulate you guys," he said.

"Thanks, and congrats you you're engagement to Lilly," Ryan said.

"Thanks," Tim said nodding his head. His cell phone rang and he looked down at the caller ID. It was Dick. "It's Dick," he said.

"Put him on speaker," Jason said, "Ry keep quiet for a sec," he said. Ryan nodded his head. Tim answered the phone and held it out.

"Hey Dick," Tim said, "I have Jason here too and you're on speaker," he said.

"I just got done talking to mom and dad and they said the Anders are pissed about me and Roy," Dick said.

"Yeah I just got off the phone with them a little bit ago," Tim said.

"I can't marry Kori though," Dick said, "shit," he muttered, "Roy can you check on El before we go," he said. There was a muffled reply. "Sorry, about that I am trying to get ready for school," he said.

"Dick, don't worry about the marriage we have it under control," Jason said looking over at Ryan who was sitting on the bed.

"Oh, that reminds me," Dick said, "you'll never guess what happened here last night," he said.

"What?" Tim asked confused.

"Roy and I got to talking and I kind of asked him to marry me," Dick said, "I mean I know I sort of engaged to Kori right now, but I am going to get out of it," he said. Tim and Jason looked at one another before bursting out laughing. "What is so funny?" Dick asked confused.

"Well you see Jason has some news of his own too," Tim said.

"Should I tell him?" Jason asked looking over at Ryan.

"It's up to you," Ryan said.

"Who's that?" Dick asked confused.

"You're not the only one who got engaged last night Dickie." Jason said.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Well for starters I've been dating Ryan, and last night he asked me to marry him," Jason said.

"Ryan as in Ryan Anders?" Dick asked slowly.

"Yeah that's me," Ryan said, "if things work out it should get you and Kori out of you're marriage," he said.

"And what if things don't work out?" Dick asked.

"Let's not think about that right now," Jason said, "just go to school and we'll be over afterwards to talk to you," he said.

"Ok, I gotta go I'll talk to you guys after school," Dick said. He hung up and Tim looked up at Jason as he hung up his phone as well.

"You and Dick do everything together don't you?" Tim asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused.

"You both got you're first kiss in the same night at the same party, and you both lost you're v card with in days of one another, and now you get engaged together," Tim said.

"Wow, we do, do everything together," Jason said laughing.

-Déjà Vu All Over Again-

Dick smiled as he and Roy walked over to their usual hangout spot in front of the school. They sat there every morning. They were relieved that they were the first ones there. They sat down together side by side.

"So, if you knew why didn't you tell me?" Dick asked as he looked down at Roy. He knew Roy knew exactly what he was talking about. Roy shifted slightly before speaking.

"I wanted to see if you would tell me," Roy admitted.

"I was trying to find the right time, but there never was," Dick said looking down at his hands.

"Hey it's all out in the open now," Roy said, "let's just forget it and move on for now," he said.

"You're right," Dick said, "oh did I tell you Jay's engaged too," he said excited.

"Jason's engaged?" Rachel asked as she, Kori, Gar, and Victor walked up to the two.

"Uh, yeah as of last night," Dick said slowly. He wasn't sure if he could tell anyone yet. He wasn't sure what Jason wanted. He didn't want to upset his brother by telling people.

"Ryan called me and told me," Kori said.

"So their telling people then?" Dick asked.

"Yep," Kori said.

"Who's telling what?" Gar asked confused.

"Jason and Ryan are engaged," Dick said, "they've been dating for awhile I guess," he said.

"Yes, Ryan said they've been together for almost a year now," Kori said, "they kept it secret because they weren't sure what people would think but Ryan's looked into marriage laws in Tameran and gay marriage is legal," she said looking at Dick.

"So that means we don't have to get married then?" Dick asked Kori.

"If my parents accept Ryan's relationship with your brother," Kori said.

"That'll never happen," Dick said shaking his head. He knew the Anders too well. They were homophobic.

"Hey guys," Wally said as he ran over to the guys with Garth and Donna trailing behind him.

"So what happened yesterday?" Donna asked.

"Can we not talk about that?" Dick asked, "I don't want to go through all the details," he said looking away from her. She nodded her head and they all sat down and just started talking like everything was normal. Dick was glad for that.

-Déjà Vu All Over Again-

Dick sighed as he made his way up the stairs to his room with Roy behind them. They had just gotten home form working at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce had them running around doing everything. They were just glad to be home though.

"I'm gonna check on El," Roy said making his way to her room.

"I'm gonna go lay down," Dick said.

"I'll be in in a bit," Roy said.

"Kay," Dick said. He walked into their room and fell onto the bed. He heard Roy talking to Ellie through the baby monitor placed on the bed. He smiled at that. He listened to Roy talk to Ellie and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of Roy talking to their daughter.

Dick jolted awake when he felt someone crawling into bed next to him.

"It's only me," Roy said chuckling.

"Hey," Dick breathed.

"Sleep Dick," Roy said.

"M'kay," Dick sighed and wrapped his arms around Roy and pulled the shorter boy to him. He smiled contentedly as he drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
